Fateful Blood
by Royalsea
Summary: With Caroline's relationship over with Tyler, she is left walking on a lonely road. With her friends busy to save Elena, Caroline is kept in the dark and when a Spell goes wrong she is sent spiralling to unfamiliar time. Where she meets a very attractive yet dangerous Klaus. Caroline is desperate to go back home to her own time but to achieve this she must make her heart whole.
1. This Little Girl Left on Her Own

This Little Girl Left on Her Own

Chapter 1

"Come on Bonnie the Grill is calling us!" Caroline Forbes paced through her friend's bedroom which hardly looked like the bedroom you would expect a 17 year old to have. Sure it was a mess whose isn't but instead of clothes thrown on the ground or magazines pushed aside. There was an endless supply of grimoires piled on any available surface area.

"You can go" Bonnie said without looking at Caroline, she was absorbed in the Grimoire in her hands.  
"Bonnie the last thing I want is to go drinking alone right now... I might run into Tyler..."

Bonnie stopped reading to look at her friend who was shuffling uncomfortably about the topic. She felt horrible about what Tyler had done to Caroline, she knew herself what it felt like to be cheated on by someone you gave it all too. Caroline had been there for her during her very emotional break up and she wanted to do the very same but as awful as it sounded she couldn't. She just didn't have the time.

Bonnie had been working the past week with Damon and Stefan, more with Damon though in a plan to save Elena. She had been studying spells in all her free time barely having enough time to even get three meals down. If she didn't have enough time to feed herself properly she defiantly didn't have enough time to drink her sorrows away with Caroline.

What was worst, was Caroline had no idea about the Salvatore's plan in saving Elena. They purposely kept her out of the loop because they just didn't have use in her.

"If I came with you we could still run into Tyler you know." Bonnie said in reason and to her relief Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right... Seriously why do only have one bar in town?" She huffed

"I dounno" Bonnie went back to reading.

* * *

Caroline fumed, she really wanted to swallow down some alcohol. It would be an effective distraction. She had thought maybe rustling through the Salvatore's alcohol supply, they're must be loads of it since Damon drinks when ever Elena rejects him, whenever he's dancing with sorority girls, whenever Katharine pulls the moves on him, whenever he wants to snap someone's neck, whenever he's annoying Stefan and whenever he's bored. Damon does drink a lot, he must be thankful to be a vampire because with how much he drinks, he would have never see the day he turned 30.

The thought of barging into the Salvatore mansion and going crazy with their liquor wasn't a bad one but she remembered how concerned Stefan was and how nosy Damon is. They would make her talk and to express herself, to cry in their arms and all. To hell Caroline will ever let that happen.

She sat on the edge of Bonnie's bed, Bonnie didn't look up but she started silently mouthing words. There was long silence between the two. Caroline didn't want to be an interruption anymore; Bonnie was extremely focused on something and she couldn't help to feel like she was just being a bother to her.

"Bonnie" She said to get her attention for the last time.  
Bonnie's silent chanting paused and her lips froze in a 'o' like she was only half way through saying a something.  
"Um... I think I might you know go" She signalled the way out, awkwardly.

Bonnie still said nothing; her eyes were open so she was still conscious. She must have just been extremely into her spell or something. As Caroline was about to lift her body of the bed she caught scent of something all so familiar... blood. Her eyes instantly turned back to Bonnie. She wasn't visibly bleeding ...yet but she could still smell the blood.

"Bonnie" she said as loud as she could without yelling.

The witches' trance shattered and she looked dazedly at Caroline. Caroline sighed she hated when Bonnie did things like that.

"You're bleeding" she said pointing to her friend's nose.  
Bonnie sniffed twice before rubbing her nose revealing drops of scarlet.

"Here" Caroline got up and got the tissue box that was resting on a pile of brown leather witch related books. She sat back on the bed closer to Bonnie this time and offered the box of tissues.

Bonnie smiled lazily and took a few tissues to hold against her nose. Her nose didn't bleed too long but the smell still loomed around. It gave Caroline goose bumps but her hunger wasn't present.

"What were you even doing?"  
"I was just chanting, it's not a big deal"  
"You were bleeding Bonnie, since when did you get blood noses from chanting?" concerned laced Caroline's voice.  
"Magic is... Harder, every since I got it back, all my growth has disappeared and it's like I'm learning it all over again"

Caroline could picked up on Bonnie's sadness. Their grouped relied on her and her magic a lot. It made she feel useful and when she had lost it she was a wreak.

"Hey you don't have to strain yourself okay"

"Mhm" Bonnie responded, Caroline was wrong she did have to strain herself it was the only way to save Elena.

In a change of topic Caroline asked what she was reading about. Not that it overlay interested her.

Bonnie laughed "the chant I was doing has nothing to do with what I was reading but I'm actually reading about the origins of Time Travel."

"Time Travel!" Caroline's interest perked

"Haha Yeah, it's like a rule book of what not to do if you ever get sent back into time."

"Bonnie that's amazing why I haven't heard about this before"

"Because it's impossible" Bonnie stated simply

"Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Hybrids, Doppelgangers and Time travel is the only one that crosses the line of impossible?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yes!" "And if it was possible which it 'isn't' wouldn't you expect the Originals to have heard about it even tried it out and everything"

Caroline knew Bonnie was right it was only reasonable that the oldest beings alive would time travel if they could. Klaus had a poisonous obsession with the doppelganger line she was sure he would do 'anything' to make more hybrids.

"Well thanks for bursting my bubble" She grumbled

"Do you want to hear the rules" Bonnie teased

"Rules for travelling to another time, Never ask what year you are in to one not from your time, Do not reveal significant events from your time or what you have known to be in your past but their future, You must take their way of living and you must consult your guardian about your progress."

"Guardian, Progressed?" asked a confused Caroline

"The guardian is the witch that sent you it says in here apparently you still have contact between the witch in the present somehow" Bonnie explained "And Progress it says that you need some sort of reason to time travel and if you for fill it you will be whole"

"I still don't understand the last bit, what does it mean 'if you for fill it you will be whole'?"

"Neither do I, grimoires can make no sense at times."

* * *

There was a buzz from the Bonnie's beside table. It was her phone. Caroline handed it over to to her friend listening to the upcoming conversation. The caller Id had said it was Damon and Caroline was curious why he would be calling Bonnie since the two didn't... follow the same dynamic of opinion.

Bonnie answered it. "What do you want Damon" her voice wasn't friendly

"Nice to hear your being nice to me witchy" Damon replied.

"You interrupted my reading" she said before he could tell his purpose of calling, Bonnie was aware of Caroline's super hearing. "I'm with Caroline" She added

It's not like she enjoyed hiding things from her friend but she promised Damon to keep it under the sheets and not in the open air. Damon could be more than convincing and Bonnie just couldn't stand up to him like she use to with such limited magical power.

Damon took a light pause to rethink what he was going to say. He didn't want Blondie to be involved with his plan.

"Whatever, I need you here now!" He was voice wasn't the kind to be argued with.

"What do you need Damon?" Caroline asked. He would be able to hear with his heighten hearing.

"Nothing from you Blondie why don't you run along with your pup" That made Caroline flinch, oh right he didn't know about the 'breakup'

"And Bonnie get your witchy behind here" He continued his voice was sweet as lemons. He hung up.

Bonnie ended her call giving Caroline an apologetic look "I should really go."

"You don't have to do what his says!" said Caroline

"Yeah I have to" Bonnie's smile was bitter "Anyways it might be important"

She quickly scribbled on some scrapped paper what Caroline assumed was a spell from the grimoire and slid it in her pocket ready to leave.

Caroline noticed that Bonnie's confidence was on the real low with her powers not being as strong as they use to be. They went their separate ways after leaving Bonnie's house. Caroline wasn't sure where she was going to go, Her house was lonely and Caroline honestly didn't want to be alone. Being alone meant she was left with her thoughts and she didn't want to deal with them now. Bonnie had been right about Tyler maybe being at the Grill, Matt was at work and Elena most likely would be at the Salvatore residence which was where Bonnie was heading too and the place Damon didn't want her to be. After strolling alone, Caroline found her thoughts too much and decided to head the Salvatore's mansion anyway. She rather Damon being a dick to her for disobeying him than walking around the streets on her lonesome.

* * *

She made it in no time with her super speed but the price she paid was it ruined her blond curls. Caroline didn't bother knocking, the house was never locked. She wasn't even sure if the house did have a lock and even if it did it would stop her from just walking in.

Pushing the door open she entered alert. She could hear Damon's voice in the background and Bonnie arguing about nothing new 'Elena's safety and who knew better' they were in the living room.

Making her way to them she was surprised to see another face that hadn't said a word yet.

"Sweetheart I never expected you to be invited"

Klaus.

"What's going on" Caroline demanded her to friends, ignoring Klaus his smiling head tilted.

Bonnie's eyes where wide but Damon didn't act too surprised "I told you not to come here" He was shaking his head, more than annoyed.

"Well I did" Caroline sneered "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Nothing your pretty little head needs to be concerned with love" said Klaus.

Caroline gave him a glare... was he patronizing her.

"For once I agree with the evil Hybrid, you're out Blondie"

Bonnie was glancing between everybody. Before she spoke up herself "Caroline... I think it'd be best if you left..."

Her jaw dropped was Bonnie seriously having her leave?! Flustered, she through her hands into the air "FINE! I'll leave you guys too your power puff girls meeting"

"Power Puff girls?" repeated Damon as she marched off.

"Yes blossom I'll be out of your hair in a seconded" Caroline called behind her before slamming the Salvatore's front door. Regretting calling them powerpuff girls after realizing how lamed it sounded.

Bonnie sighed, she felt guilty what she had done. Damon's pity reinsurance, that Caroline would forgive her didn't make a difference.

"Don't worry Caroline will get over herself just tell her she's pretty and you'll guys can go back to being bffs again, Best friends Forever"

Bonnie wasn't the only one who wasn't amused Klaus was rolling his eyes, he couldn't wait to dispose of the Salvatore when he was finished with him.

"Read the spell" He ordered

Bonnie held in her inner protest. She had to keep telling herself she wasn't as strong as she used to be she could no longer fend of Klaus.

Obediently to the Hybrids satisfaction she did as she was told.

* * *

Caroline stood on the Salvatore's door mat. 'Arrg!' She let out turning around to give their front door a good real kick she really didn't care if she knocked it down but as her foot went flying in its direction she lost her balance falling in a heap on the ground. Flashing colours were beaming at her as everything became distorted like they were two different surroundings her eyes were supposed to be see... _What was going on?_

She couldn't feel someone messing with her mind but then normally you didn't. The air was slowly being sucked out of her environment and in one last hope she gulped in as much as she could before everything began crashing down and the world was dark.

* * *

"That's it?" Damon said  
Klaus as skeptical too. He was waiting for the great hora not some petty silence

"I guess so" Bonnie said with doubt, she read over the spell on her scrap piece of paper. Still nothing.

"I expected fireworks"

"I don't know what happened!" she defended "It should of worked"

"And I'm afraid that's not good enough maybe you need some more persuasion" Klaus reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Before Klaus could finish his threat there was a loud thump from outside.

The Vampire and the Hybrid rushed ahead to see what it was where Bonnie had to jog behind them. Reaching the front door she pushed past the two to witness what had made the noise.

"What the-" Damon started

"Oh no" Bonnie gasped in horror "Caroline!"

What lay on the Salvatore's door mat was all of Caroline's clothes her Low cut shirt, and pink skirt... her underwear.

"What did I do..."

* * *

Caroline flipped onto her stomached in hope Bonnie's mattress would magically become comfortable. She hadn't remembered it being so hard. The light was tingling her eyes and heating up her face.

"Close the curtains Bonnie" She grumbled patting around the mattress for a pillow to cover her face. Bonnie's mattress felt exceptionally weird... almost like grass. No exactly like grass! Caroline's eyelids burst open to be welcomed by a sea of green.

'Where am I', she wondered? 'How did I get here?'

It was some sort of forest, different to the one in Mystic falls. These trees were lusher and wild like man had not dare touch them. Oddly enough the trees surrounding closest to her seem to create a circle if her imagination wasn't playing games on her.

_"And if it was possible..._" Bonnie's voice echoed

"Bonnie?!" Caroline yelled out her head frantically searching for her but no one was there. It was just Caroline for what she could sense there was no other human life for miles.

_"And if it was possible..."_ Bonnie's voice echoed louder.

"And If it was possible" Caroline whispered to herself those words...

Caroline's eyes widen "No" She said in disbelief. Bonnie had said those exact words... 'And if it was possible which it isn't' wouldn't you expect the Originals to have heard about it even tried it out and everything'

"No I couldn't of...I can't have... I did not...

Time Travel".

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky presentation, it does get better. This is my first fanfiction so I hope it was alright. Please leave reviews/comments/feedback on what you thought :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. This New world

This New World

Chapter 2

Caroline Forbes could think of a million things she had so unfortunately stumbled on/into by accident but Time Travelling had really topped the cake beating out having a human crush on a psychotic vampire with too much free time on his hands (Damon Salvatore) and saving an original vampire from her history teacher/Mystic Fall's town vampire hunter that was turned into an alter ego vampire serial killer only to get herself captured and tortured by him instead. Also there was finding her ex boyfriend's dead sister in the woods very up on her list but she would have never imagined being sent back to an unknown time, n-a-k-e-d would be on there too.

After absorbing most of the shock she finally noticed that she wasn't clothed and that there was no civilisation around. Her senses had picked up on the more moist environment the trees were more lush than the ones back home and the grass was actually wet. Something she surprisingly didn't noticed until she got up onto her feet.

She wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore which she thought was pretty clear but that left the question of where was she now. And much more importantly how will she get not only home but back to her own time?

At least the spell decided to leave her daylight ring on her finger or she would have been cooked and crisped already.

"Sesh Caroline there's no proof you actually time travelled!" She tried to convince herself. Maybe she had really got on the wrong side of Damon and he dumped her in some sort of new country. "But Elena wouldn't allow that!"  
"Arrg"

She stomped off with her thoughts, she had no clue where she was going but anywhere was better than this damn wet forest.

Caroline hadn't imagined Bonnie's voice, she really did hear her -well maybe it was just the magic but it was defiantly not imaginary.

* * *

After what felt like hours she could feel the hunger pricking at her. She was nowhere near at the edge of the forest and it gave her the illusion that it was just endless. There was no way out and she would have to feed on animals for the rest of her life. That made her squirm, animal blood was disgusting but it would have to do 'for now', Stefan did it for like a hundred years or something so she could too. She still hated the idea.

She could hear the forest animals pretty easily. They were clumsy here and off guard not agile and fretful like the once in Mystic Falls. Certainly something odd a human would think to remember but as a Vampire not so unbelievable. Vampires observed slight movements, changing emotions, quickening pulses it was all so alluring. It could drive the greatest saint crazy. The prey here would keep her feed but wouldn't satisfy her predator instinct that was used to being pushed aside but she wasn't sure for how much longer.

A snap of a twig four meters north and six paces to the left. Indicated it was on the move. Caroline calmly stalked around it taking her time. A doe peacefully grazing didn't even see her coming. She would make it quick and painless it being an animal still made her feel guilty. Her jaw latched around its weak neck feeling the doe jolt in surprise but it didn't feel much for long. It was dead within a matter of second's its body easing into her arms.

Caroline placed it gently on the ground. Great, she looked over herself. She was covered in deer's blood, how attractive. Feeding like she had just did, quickly was messy if she had fed slowly there wouldn't be the slightest trace on her body. Now she just looked like some nude nuthouse running around the woods wearing fresh blood.

She had nothing to wipe it off either. Why couldn't she have she kept her clothes during time travelling? Her pink skirt was cute and brand new. Totally inappropriate she guessed for whatever time she was in now.

"Miss?!" Called from behind her. Caroline's eyes widened _How did she sneak up on me I didn't even hear her!_ Caroline was about to swirl all the way around but she suddenly remembered she would be giving a real good flash to the stranger behind her and what if she was human, Caroline's chest and stomached were painted with red and she couldn't forget about her cheeks and chin and lips.

"Excuse me but the forest is dangerous for women?" She was undoubtedly British and she was taking steps closer towards hers. Something about the voice sounded familiar.

_Am I in England?_ Caroline couldn't help feeling curious _No Caroline that's not important right now! You have to come up with some sort of cover story.._.

So she turned her neck slowly revealing the blood on her face, squishing her eyes together forcing fake tears to roll down her cheeks. "He killed them" she spluttered out

"Oh hey miss it's alright" she heard her movements quicken as she rushed over to Caroline. Human, Caroline had determined. She was human but her smell, she had smelt it before masked more in perfumes than now but... Caroline's eyes opened as the human lady placed a hand on her shoulder in attempted to comfort her.

Caroline's mouth dropped, her act of a weeping girl was paused as she tried to progress the face in front of her. It was a face she saw nearly every day of her entire life. Elena's face.

But the women in front of her couldn't be Elena, Elena rarely wore her hair in curls and curls that looked so natural too also Elena didn't own a long sleeved, sweeping dresses in a dull shade of blue.

_Katherine _Her mind progressed.

* * *

Witnessing the blond, bare, frighten women freeze, when she looked at her, Tatia removed her hand from her shoulder. She felt like she had overstepped on what made the girl comfortable and what not. The girl returned to her composed frighten state right away snapping out of her freeze.

"My family" she whispered.

"Who?" "Are they still around?" Tatia frantically viewed every direction in cased the one responsible was still around.

"No" Caroline said, she was making up this along with the questions Elena's 'human' Doppler ganger asked.

"It was wolves! They killed my family and this deer" Caroline pointed to the creature dead beside her, it made sense to explain the deer too.

Tatia followed her words looking over the doe, it was not killed by human's she could see the large neck wound roughly bitten at. It looked exactly like Wolves work.

"I triiedd too, get itt away but I j-just made a mess-s on mee" Thank god for drama class it looked like she was successfully tricking Katarina again.

She nodded, she looked concerned. Katherine looking concerned Caroline had to double-check that one.

"Are you hurt?" she asked seriously looking Caroline into her eyes. Mistake one. "I am" she said ghostly.

Katharine willingly looking her in the eyes was tempting. She could make he pay for killing her in the future, for toying with her and threatening her against her friends, for once she had the advantage. But the emotion in her eyes wouldn't let Caroline do it. She paralleled Elena right now. Katherine was innocent like her friend was, like she had been when she was human when Damon took advantage of that.

Sighing she continued her act "I just want to get out of here".

Tatia gave a weak smile and nodded again. She offered her hand to a the girl which the girl took lightly. "Here" she said bending over and picking up a stick the size of her forearm and using it to rip her dress just above the knees. She passed it to the girl before telling her to follow her.

* * *

Katherine was sincere about Caroline's fake family dying. Caroline remembered Elena had told her that Katherine's family was murdered by the big bad wolf Klaus after she run from him but that must not of happen yet. This Katherine looked too sweet?

"I never asked you your name?"  
Caroline stopped her treaking wondering if she should lie about this too. Tatia who was leading them stopped to wait for her.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes" She finally decided. There was something in Katherine's eyes which was the same trait Elena possessed honesty. _Whatever happened to you to make you a real bitch in the future? _

"Mine is Tatia Petrova, I originate from in the old world I was somewhat an English resident there".

"Really? I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me" false she knew this from Elena but Caroline had to credit Katherine on her English accent it was marvelous. Caroline stopped her movement again,. _Woah... Old World? English resident? Tatia? Petrova... Shit._

_"_Tatia?!" She blurted out, startling her.  
"Yes?" she confirmed as little confusion was crept on her face. "It's a pretty name" Caroline quickly covered.

_No, no, this was bad, reeaal bad! She had been sent back to before vampires even existed! How was it possible she was still a vampire then? This is stupid Caroline focus. _

"Thank you" she smiled genuinely, _so this was the original doppleganger the one that had been used for Ester's Hybrid's curse. The one Stefan mentioned had Klaus and Elijah fighting like the Salvatore's_. Caroline couldn't help to wonder if Damon and Stefan had been sent through time instead of her would they have been infatuated with Tatia too.

"Where are you from Caroline?" Caroline blinked. "I've never heard an accent like yours before, you are not from hear I suppose"

"I rather not t-talk about where I-I'm f-from" Caroline purposely made her voice crack. Which made Tatia quickly say out loud she didn't need to know and Caroline didn't have to talk about anything she didn't want to.

"I am sorry to have brought it up" She mentally smacked herself, how could of been so inconsiderate. The girl's family had just died of coursed she didn't want to talk about where she was from.

"It is alright" Caroline smiled too her. "Are we nearly out of these woods?"

"Yes" Katherine answered "If you continue north these woods lead back to the place I am kindly resident too"

For the rest of walk Tatia spoke about her world in detail. How she traveled while pregnant with her husband (which Caroline was surprise to hear she had) to this land. Which she called the New world. They did so in wishes for a better and just life. With little money they put faith in an old women claiming she possessed powers of witchery and she talked about a land before the world ends where all is healthy and strong as long as they followed the guidance of the spirits they would live a long and safe life here.

Caroline tired to put herself in mind set of these people. She had to waver her knowledge that the world really didn't just end if you continued sailing in one direction. She also knew that Tatia wasn't going to live a very long life since she was destined to be used as a sacrifice. Caroline felt bad about what she knew, knowing too much can be a burden maybe that is why her friends where keeping something hidden from her?

Tatia just like Elena was beautiful but her curls reminded her more of Katharine. She was very open about her life, more open then Elena and Katharine never told you anything without an alternative motive, certainly nothing about her past.

* * *

Caroline was joyful to see a clearing, she almost ran to it too. The sunlight shined brightly there and the grass looked more like dry hay. It covered all of the ground making it easier to walk along.

"This is my Village" Tatia presented "There is more to it but you would have to go further down the paths and many of our homes are closer to the caves"

She nodded, Tatia was walking again inviting Caroline to stay with her and rest for a while. Caroline counted the huts that past her, to make her expression look distant. She was thankful that she could have a place to stay but she would have to act with Tatia's eyes on her.

They arrived at a hut closest to a couple of wild frizzy trees with golden leaves. Inside the hut was small and Caroline expected nothing less. Two rooms one for the kitchen and the other had hasty sowed blankets and buddles of hay. Tatia told her there was a pail just behind the house if she needed to go to the toilet but she didn't use the word toilet since they didn't have those in this time. She was lucky she didn't need to go anymore being a vampire and all.

"You can barrow one of Lily's dresses, you look like her fit" She rushed away to retrieve a dress leaving Caroline in the Kitchen.

"Whose Lily?" she called after her.

Tatia came back with a dull long faded green dress that looked exactly like the one she was wearing.

"She is my dear friend, a witch but do not fret she is one of the friendliest people I know"  
Caroline nodded "Why do you have her dresses?"

"She lives with me, her home is crowded with her many brothers and sisters and I am all alone with my child. I gave her my hospitality"

"I thought you lived with your husband?"

Tatia's faces sadden and Caroline realized something must of happen to him.

"I did but he never came home from a trade" She gave a sad smile "All is fine now though, you must change and clean yourself, up there are some pails outside, I shall leave you now"

"ah... thank you" Caroline returned her smile.

Tatia accepted her thanks but told her there was a place she had to be. She had already kept him waiting.

"Him?" Caroline repeated

"Caroline I will not love a ghost for the rest of my life" She said before leaving the surprised Caroline.

_Didn't Elena say the very same thing...?  
_

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait, I had pretty stressful exams but I promised myself that I would finish this chapter :)  
How is it so far? I hope the presentation looks better than the first chapter. I'm slowly getting the hang of it.**_

Please leave reviews they are most appreciated, I love feedback/comments even ideas.  
I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter! I promises they're be some Klaus and Caroline interaction soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

This White Room is One step Closer to Home

Chapter 3 Part 1

She was in the White room, well that was what she had named it and what Bonnie had agreed to refer it as. It was a eerie room distant from any sort of reality, the thought of time travelling seemed only a dream and the memories of her life as a vampire in mystic falls fighting the 'evil' was misty and her other life as a human deemed nonexistent.

Caroline couldn't ponder much on anything beside the iciness of the room. Pale white floors, no corners between its glass window walls, the room looked like a cube that had its corner's sanded down for the safety of a child or one of those creepy rooms she had seen in movies where they put the insane.

_Crap maybe I'm insane! Maybe I've never been a Vampire and I'm some neurotic, crazy, insane patient that forgot to take her meds._

_No that doesn't explain why I'm wearing are long expressionless green dress that shows absolutely no cleavage and flows down like a snake to my ankles. Shouldn't I be wearing one of those white hospital dress thingys and be strapped down to something._

* * *

"Caroline!" exclaimed a very cheerful Bonnie. She attacked Caroline with a hug out of nowhere.

"Bonnie" she whispered in surprise. Her friend looked pretty awful; her jet black hair was all ruffled, while dark shadows circled her hazily green eyes. She was wearing the same clothes she had last seen her in but they had stains in them and the bottom section of her jeans had rips up its sides.

"What happened to you?"

"Never mind about me Caroline, you should be worried about yourself, How are you? Are you alright? Did you really travel time? Oh Caroline I'm so so sorry, Is this the clothes you have to wear in your time? Is it safe there? What time are you in? Oh Caroline how are you?!

"I'm not insane" she chuckled only to receive a confused gaze from Bonnie _You do exist!  
_

"Did you think you were going insane because you suddenly woke up in a different time?"

"arr.. Something like that"  
It wasn't anything like that but now that she had seen Bonnie real and alive, Caroline had felt too embarrassed to mention for a second she just thought she was some sort of patient in a asylum.

'So I did travel back in time" Caroline hummed "Where are we now then?"

Bonnie sighed, apologizing again. "It was completely by accident I was doing a spell and I must of said the incantation incorrectly and then poof your gone, I swear as soon as I realized what I had done I've been reading furiously on ways to get you back!"

"I can see that, Bonnie, your look like a zombie"

Bonnie gave her first half smile since Caroline had seen her, She had a feeling it was all Bonnie could manage.  
"And my sacrificing my appearance has been all in vain" She sighed "The closest thing I've found on getting you home is that you must whole your heart"

"I have no idea what that is supposed to mean"

"Me neither" She admitted

"Wait Bonnie are you saying I'm still back the time of the originals?"

"Yes, you are" She said solemnly

"How can that be if your here then? And I bet they don't have insanely white, empty rooms with glass windows in the time I was in" Caroline asked, raising her arms to indicate the room around them.

"They don't" Bonnie answered "This room isn't in the past or in the present"

"Huh?"

"This room is in your subconscious"

Caroline's jaw dropped completely in shock, _subconscious?  
_  
Bonnie tried to keep her expression calm as she watched it sink in into her friend but she too was having a hard time understanding what was going on. Time travelling was not supposed to be possible it was just a little fantasy on Doctor Who. Bonnie really wished it had stayed in Doctor Who.

When Bonnie finally unintentionally fell asleep for the first time in days, in her own sleep she had floated deep into Caroline's mind. Bonnie had now realized what it the Grimoire had meant when it said 'you must consult in your guardian in your progress'. Bonnie was Caroline's Guardian in this case and this room in Caroline's subconscious is how the two could communicate between the time difference.

"So this is all in my head" Caroline spoke her voice wasn't confident, it was like she feared the room a whole lot more now.

"Kind of, we can talk in your mind but these bodies" Bonnie pointed at herself then at Caroline "Are just replicates of what our own minds remember what we last looked like when we were awake"

"Awake?"

"The only way you can travel to this room is when you're sleeping; sleep is the direct line to our subconscious"

"This is a lot to take in Bonnie" Caroline muttered, her hand ranking through her hair, trying to decide what to say next.

"I promise you Caroline that you will be fine, I will find a way to bring you home"

"Aren't you trying to save Elena too?" Caroline hadn't meant for it to sound so snarky.

Bonnie's mouth parted but she nodded "I am but how did you know Elena was in trouble no one told—"

"-me about it" Caroline cut off "I assumed, with Elena's track recorded and why else would you, Damon and Klaus be working together anyway Bonnie you look like you haven't slept properly in days and I know for fact you haven't. You barely have enough energy to save one person how can you save two?"

"I have too" Bonnie replied steadily refusing to accept Caroline's point. The little magic she had was draining her. She had already been unconscious for the fourth time in the span of two days.

"No you don't Bonnie soon you will need to be saved from yourself, how long do you think your body will let you take this abuse?"

Bonnie didn't answer her question "I will not choose between my friends Caroline, Elena desperately needs my hel-"  
By her tone Caroline knew, what she was trying to justify.

"You've already chosen" Caroline smiled weakly

"Caroline I didn—"

Caroline laughed inwardly, had Bonnie chosen Elena so many times that it didn't bother her so much any more? _No I'm glad she chose save Elena._

The White room shook brilliantly, cutting of Bonnie's words. The glass windows were vibrating and Caroline wanted to ask her friend what in the world was going on but she held it in, memorized by the sudden flashes appearing from the other side of the windows.

She heard the glass as expected shatter and with it the flashing light turned into a blinding beam that sucked Caroline. It pulled Caroline away, she felt so helpless but she could feel no need to fight it.

She knew she was going and took a lasting look at Bonnie's face giving her a sad smile. Hopefully she would see her again maybe with news that Elena was safe and sound. But till then she had to focus on her survival in this new time and the new challengers she would have to come across to make her heart whole whatever it meant. No challenge was too great for Caroline Forbes.

* * *

The light had consumed her and she felt warm breath comforting her cheek. She rolled her body in its arms. Slowly stirring, her eye lids fluttered open to be greeted no other than him.

"Are you alright love, you gave me a fright when you fell with your eyes closed, I had thought heaven had come to take its angel home"

Caroline's heart thumped harder in her chest (well she had the illusion it did since she seize to have a heart beat) as she met his eyes. They were swirls of green and blue like someone had painted his eyes in water colors. He had the same attractive face he did in the present but he had golden locks that hovered to his shoulders. He wore a loose white sleeved shirt fitted to his chest by a leather vest; the same leather cuffs fitted both of his wrists, plain brown trousers held up but a leather belt and a familiar view of a brown piece of string around his neck with what looked like an animal tooth hanging from it.

She was speechless, from his appearance, from his gentleness, from his warmth and from where she was positioned in his arms her head was against his chest... his very alive, beating chest.

"I have not seen you before, do you speak?"

Caroline was getting there, searching through her words. There was a chuckle that escaped his lips and rumbled his chest making Caroline lose her train of thought again.

"If I give my name will you give me yours?"  
She sort of nodded.

"Niklaus, and you sweetheart?"

"Caroline" she breathed out.

"Caroline" he tasted the name on his tongue"

She wished it hadn't sounded so sensual.

* * *

**ahah I hoped you enjoyed my little tease ;)  
This is only half of the chapter, so I hope that explains the shortness of it. I was excited from the reviews I got and thought why not post a little bit now to make up for taking so long to post Chapter 2.  
Thank you for the reviews I got, I dear hope I get many more. They are more than appreciated!**

Geust: _Tatia had a husband? o.O and she has no parents? ans he is actually ...nice? :D I am a little confused here_ :D  
_**Yes in my story Tatia has no parents involved, something along the lines is she married a man her parents disapproved, I might go more on to the topic when Caroline and Tatia have interactions. Yes She does a husband but he is most likely dead since he never came back home and like Elena, Tatia refuses to wallow in her misery and let her life pass her she try's to move on with 'other' men. Feel free to guess who.**_

Lexan: _So did her daylight ring travel back with her? Seems strange the spell would snatch her clothes but not her jewels, lol.  
_**Yes the ring will travel with her. The reason the ring snatched her clothes away but not her ring was her Clothes where not part of that time 'You must take their way of living' is one of the rules, that means for her the spell is forcing her to live with their dress code. The ring stays with her because it is simply magical, in this word a magical item is not effected by the spell meaning she can travel with magical items.**

Justine: **Great ideas! I do plan on Caroline witness Klaus' and Mikael's frightening relationship. I'm still decided a personality traits for Ester and I'm iffy with Ayanna's involvement in sending our beloved Caroline to the present but anything is a possibility.**

Thank** you **_Inga, KlarolineFullStop, brighteyescoldheart _**and everyone else for your reviews so far.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

This Pretty Little Bird

Chapter 3 Part 2

He was supposed to be the enemy. This man was supposes to consume her with hate at his pure sight. It didn't help her case of hate when she knew this was the man that talked about dreams and hopes and drew her beautiful pictures of herself and horses. Klaus Mikaelson the man that not only had gotten under Caroline Forbe's skin but had wrenched himself in her mind presenting her with deluded imagery on how her life could appear surrounded by the blinding beauty of the world.

Now his annoyingly attractive face hovered above Caroline, cradling her against his human form. He had momentarily dumbfounded her again like he always seemed to do when he was around her.

"I am happy that you wake but I must question why you are here."

_Huh?_ She gave him a clueless expression which he cleared up quickly.

"If I may recall this is not your home, a dear of mine lives here"

"A Deer lives here?" She asked dumbly, his chest rumbled again with laughter and Caroline wanted to head butt the ground for saying something so stupid. _What's wrong with me?_

"Never mind… Sorry, I'm a little out of it from you know fainting"

He tilted his head in a very Klaus way and his lips tweaked into a smile also very present Klaus like. Who was she kidding it was the same man as the one in the future.

"It is okay but I have never heard of the term 'out of it?'"

_Huh?  
_

Caroline rubbed the back of her head, Bonnie should of mention communication was 'harder' 1000's years ago.

* * *

_Moments before Caroline fainted_

Niklaus observed the pretty bird from affair; he had been there to surprise Tatia bearing a humble something he had carved for the past few weeks in his spare time. It was of a small piece that could easily disappear in the closure of his hand. He had carved her, her favorite flower from the brief description she had explained to him in one of their midnight walks. He had curved each petals to shape large rain drops, fitting them all sweetly together in partners, he had dug out the flower's detail like she had described, chiseling dramatic lines at the base of the petals' and letting them fade out. He had even found a way to color the pale wood with yellow pollen.

Niklaus had felt mighty proud of himself when the little piece was completed, knowing he had filled his promise he made Tatia on finding her, her favorite flower. He had made no plans with her in advance and didn't make any on purpose to catch her off guard. The best gifts were always surprises.

He was on his way to hers, traveling between her property's golden trees. Her house from his families' was not terribly far but the quickest walk was a little remote but not remote enough to be called a forest. It would lead him to the back of her house and he was more than surprise to see are pretty bird smoothing down its pale dull olive dress.

Unsure who she was, he first thought was she must have been there to offer some kind of sale to Tatia but as he closed in he noticed her long sunlight blond hair was damp and drying already picking up into curls, what exposed skin she had was creamy and fair which meant she was not resistant to working. She was not from around here. What he noticed last was her light blue eyes that would bring shame to the skies on its finest days.

It was the same eyes that flickered over to his direction like she had heard his presence which was impossible since Niklaus had hunter's feet he was not sloppy with his steps.

He almost thought she somehow had picked up on him, that's when her face stilled the light in her eyes dimmed as her feet no longer held her high. She was falling to the ground and her eyes where shutting with her.

"HEY" he yelled at her, while running over to her. He had caught her before her back had time to touch the ground but not having enough time to lift her in the air so her head would not go back whacking itself on the earth's floor.

"MISS" He called her, shaking limbless body. Such a pretty thing it could not be her time to go no matter how natural death was. He tired comforting the back of her head with his hand at least there was no blood.

Niklaus knew nothing about the human health. If only Rebekah had been with him she would know what to do. Too bad Rebekah would never travel to Tatia's his sister detested Tatia more than he could understand why.

After shaking her endlessly and splashing cold water on her face the girl didn't even stir. He decided he would go take her to his mother. His mother being a reliable physician she could treat her if only if she wasn't dead. It scared him she didn't have a breath and a heartbeat he couldn't help not wanting to think the worst.

As he re-positioned her in his arms, she unexpectedly rolled over. He immediately lowered his arms to the ground. Relief washed over him.

* * *

_Back to the scene before_

"Are you hurt" Klaus worried over her, removing her hands to examine her head.

"Your head fell hard"

"Ah, no I'm fine" she turned the back of her head away from him. _Seriously this can't be Klaus!  
_

He looked at her doubtfully. 'Maybe it would be best if you saw my mother'

"NO!" Caroline said a little bit too fast, in no hell did she want to meet the original's mother. She had turned all her children into the first vampire's then tired to kill them all a thousand years later using her vampire hunter history teacher by turning him into a indestructible vampire that snapped her neck at participated in 'let's torture Caroline day'. Nope she was not on the list on people she wanted to ever see ever!

Caroline's outburst hadn't convinced Klaus at all that she was fine just the contrary.

"I mean, I'm fine, it's just the heat"

He did not look convinced what so ever

"It isn't hot"

He had her there, it wasn't the slightest. Dammit her senses having no ability to feel the current temperature.

"I believe you still should get checked by my mother" He insisted

"I fine" Caroline repeated

"I don't believe you"

"It was just tiredness"

"I still don't believe you"

"and the cold"

"You said it was the heat before"

"Drop it okay" She exclaimed directly at his face, caught out.

"Okay" he muttered dazed.

_Huh?_ That was easy she had thought he would put more of a fight not that she was complaining that he had stopped fussing over her… she looked back at his face, his face…

_CRAP! I compelled him! Shit they're going to be turned into vampires and Klaus will know I'm a vampire and then…I compelled an Original vampire. _She was going to go to hell. _What happens if they get turned and I'm still stuck in the past and I can't tell him about the future. It's against the witchy laws of time traveling._

"Where are you from?"  
_Witchy heaven soon enough._

It was Klaus voice that released her from her minds rambling.

"Far from here" she said honestly.

_Intriguing _he thought. She was defiantly not shy she had somehow convinced him she was okay. He had never met a woman with such talents of persuasion bedside's Tatia of course. That reminded him.

"Tatia" he a said standing up abruptly.

"Tatia?" Caroline said after him, following his movements.

He was looking all over the place with the expectation of finding her. _oh he must of came here looking for her_ it made sense to Caroline now but she certainly didn't want to be around with the couple cadoddling. It would be like watching Elena and Klaus together, the very thought made her squirm with disgust.

"She isn't home"

He looked at her confused "You know her"

"Something like that"

* * *

**The end of Chapter 3! ahah, I hope it's too your liking. I might split chapters often because it's an easier way of managing my time. Since I don't want to keep everyone waiting for too long. Thank you for reading please leave what you think in reviews even contribute ideas, questions? :)**

Dominika: _Wait a second...Okay I'll just ask because I am curious and somehow can't figure it out... :D Will there be Caroline/Klaus/Tatia love triangle? :D  
__**Perhaphs ;) nah To be honest I might make a little jealously here and there but it wont be a full blown Love triangle like Stefan/Elena/Damon on tvd. I've been planing more so on focusing on the -/Tatia/Klaus dynamic. Caroline in this current time will be like an on looker interrupting at times like Rebekah. **_

Justine:_** We might get a confutation from Caroline or an outburst at some point of her wanting be someones first choice**_._**I painted Klaus's father like that too in my mind but I'm going to make Ester more complicated and harder to understand her motives. There is nothing wrong with thinking like that you are allowed to paint any character's how every they appear in your mind to be. There might be jealously involved but not particularly of Tatia but of the image of Elena.**_

_**Thankyou **__KlarolineFullStop, dhampiresrule, ilovetvd, Midnight349, dominka, Justine __**and everyone else for your reviews :D I'm love the support I'm getting for this!**_


	5. This Hunter and Her Prey

This Hunter and Her Prey

Chapter 4

"I'm a guest in her home" Caroline thought that was the best way of putting it but by the look Klaus had eyed her made her feel unsure of her own place. Was he speculating her truth? Current he must have been just as weary as present him.

"Are friend of Tatia or Lily? He questioned

Caroline thought this over too, "I have never met Lily" she said but she wouldn't exactly voice she was friends with Tatia, yes she gave her temporary hospitality and seemed perfectly peachy to Caroline but she had just met her. Friendship was based on more than that.

"So a friend of Tatia, she has not spoken of your stay how peculiar. I assume she would"

"Why would she" said another louder voice from a bit far into the trees.

Klaus' face straighten out, he knew who was approaching. Caroline on the other hand felt unnecessarily annoyed she did not hear ANOTHER human approach her. Caroline had expected herself to seek out the presences of people before they had the chance to surprise her. It was her whole nature as a vampire although she didn't wallow too much on the prey and hunter business she remembers Damon going on to Elena about.

* * *

"_Think of it like you're a hunter Elena, like you trained to be with Alaric and these sickly jocks are the tasty treat you get for staying so obedient with your blood bags"_

_"Damon!" Elena whined choosing to ignore Caroline's knowing look. "There still people, they have brothers and sisters and paren-"  
_

_"Oh Come on Elena" Damon cut her off "I'm not asking you to kill them, just to have some well deprive fun"_

_He gave his best challenging smile while doing that eye thing Caroline seem to always notice him do._

_"Maybe it's aright, if I have a little fun" She faced her friend for guidance._

_"Wow you sure had a change of heart" Caroline commented, scoffing when Damon continued to mention something about them all being prey and it was a real thrill the hunt_

_"Isn't it Blondie?"_

_"No it's just sick, I'm keeping out of this"_

_Caroline would never admit she did agree with Damon, the hunt was consuming. With the few people she had killed she had loved it, if she had chosen to block out the guilt it would of been wonderful but blocking out a certain emotion effected all the other emotions insider her and she had swore that she would never let herself completely let go._

_Elena looked a little ashamed listening to Caroline's words. Caroline had no doubt she wanted to do nothing less than to follow Damon's suggestion of ripping through some college jock's throats. Her eyes were alight with excitement._

_"Aw don't be such a sadist Blondie or you'll start brooding like Stefan" Damon came closer to Elena putting an arm around her shoulders to spin her around where were three jock's awaited her, they had bottles of beers in their hands and were chugging them down eagerly._

_Had Damon really compelled them to come to the Salvatore mansion or had they been stupid enough to come here because of the free alcohol.  
_

_"You light pussy Derek; my mom could hold her beer better"  
_

_"Oh yeah, she does hold her liquor pretty good when we drink in your bedroom together, she really lets loose"_

_Yes they came at their own accordance. Caroline faced palmed._

_She noticed Damon's hand stroke the hair on the side of Elena's face, she shivered under his touch. _

_"Let go, I guarantee you'll love it" He whispered as his lips got closer to her. She, tranced nodded and obeyed taking a soft nip at the guy Derek's neck the longer her jaw forced itself on the more mess it made down his shirt. His friends drunk, laughed and cheered him for getting a girl so quickly, they were oblivious with the fact she was draining his blood._

_"Why are you so rowdy" Damon said now closely standing next to Caroline.  
_

_She didn't turn herself to look at him.  
_

_"When Elena was human she hated when you fed straight from the vain and now when she's a vampire it all appears alright to her"  
_

_He shrugged. "She's become more herself since she's become a Vampire" What he said made her finally turn around to him. He didn't greet her stare but he knew she was looking him even with his sights on Elena. He truly believed that, Caroline was convinced. Odd how the two Salvatore brothers thought so differently of Elena like she was suppose to be one way or the other. _

_"You should join her being all murderous goddess an all"  
_

_"No way, I'll stick to blood bags"  
_

_"That's not fun" Damon pouted "Stefan's got you all goody toe shoes"  
_

_"Well Stefan was my teacher" she wasn't too hot about Damon's comments.  
_

_"That explains it and that's why I'm Elena's teacher"  
_

_"As long as you don't try to kill her like you try to killed me at the school Carnival"  
_

_He gave her a furious look. She knew he would never dream about physically harm Elena but it amused her to see him unamused. Caroline decided to leave, she was comfortable around blood but the sight of Elena's joys digging her lips in their necks gave her a sense of envy. As she closed the Salvatore's front door she heard the brief words. 'It feels good hunting doesn't it'_

* * *

Caroline waited to see who was coming out from the cover of golden trees; she heard two sets of foot steps. One lighter than the other she assumed one was probably female. Which she was correct Tatia. She was with a male. _That's what she must have meant when she said she wouldn't love a ghost for the rest of her life, just look at them holding hands. _The male was well built, taller than Klaus and had long hair his hair a deep brown. She could see the peeking white clothe from underneath his brown leather vest that completely exposed his arms. He was attractive she admitted but nearly chocked when the face was finally processed in her mind.

"Brother" Klaus said stonily

"Niklaus" was his reply. Klaus brother swiftly glanced over at the blond young woman standing besides his brother.

"Tatia" Klaus said much friendlier, he took the effort to come up to her and take the hand that was taken and place his own kiss at the bridge of her knuckles. Elijah was shooting daggers with his glare. Klaus returned the favour only to be broken apart by a laugh from Tatia's lips.

"It's pleasant to see you again" She said to Klaus before her attention went to Caroline.  
She raised both arms to complimented that Caroline looked much better now she had cleaned herself up.

"See Elijah this is the women I was telling you about"

Caroline watched carefully at Elijah's expression, Elena had told her he was smart. Would he believe her story?

He gave her a grim smile before bowing "My greatest sympathies."  
His formality shocked her "ar thank you" the thought on how different he looked not wearing a suit pondered in her head. Completely unreverent she knew. _Come on! He isn't wearing a suit. I wonder when he started wearing suits. When were they even inverted?_Caroline lowered to try and look the least bit sad

"What is it?" Klaus asked disliking the understanding everybody had.

"Niklaus" Tatia raised her voice for him to have more consideration.

Elijah simply shook his head that only ticked Nikluas even more but he did not dwell on asking why his brother was giving sympathies with the sadden look the bright girl wore on her face. He connected she must of lost someone dear. He felt more than a fool.

"May I lie down?" She asked Tatia quietly.

"Of Course, there is some straw to rest on in the second room just lie down anywhere"

The girl left leaving the Tatia, Elijah and Niklaus still outside near the pails of water. Once she was out of hearshot he turned to Tatia for answers. He felt need to know.

"I was in the woods... _picking berries_ when I heard a struggle and I run to confront it"

Elijah gave a disapproving look, "It is not wise to approach the voice of danger. What would of happened if the wolves had still been present?"

"Wolves?" Niklaus was trying to ignore Elijah's input he was right but he felt he should have been the one to say it. It was not fair his brother had already heard the tale before.

"You should have not been in the woods by your lonesome either"

"Wolves?" Niklaus repeated louder.

"I know Elijah" appreciating his concern "But If I had not I would never found Caroline and she would still be in the woods covered in blood, frighten and demolished of all meaning"

"She said Wolves murdered her family and an innocent animal when it was chasing after her" She explained to Niklaus what Elijah had meant by wolves.

"It's remarkable she survived" Niklaus found it hard to believe the girl had really experienced all of what Tatia had said the lost of family was not anything Niklaus could imagine.

"What is more questionable is why she was spared"

"Do not say that Elijah" she whacked him gently on the shoulder "I do not know why the wolves took mercy but maybe it was because the spirits have a destiny set out for she instead of an early doom"

"We should take her to mother"

"No!" Niklaus said quickly unawear why.  
Elijah raised his eyebrows at his brothers "Why not?"

"She does not wish to go, I offered before when she fell to the ground"

"She fell to the ground!" Tatia sounded alarmed, "I saw no cuts on her?"

"No like a small sleep"

"Even more reason to take her to our mother" Elijah pressed on "if she is falling into small sleeps than she may of bump her head when she her fled from the wolves"

"I agree with Elijah" She_ always does _"It would deem best to take her to your mother"  
Niklaus was out numbered. "At least let us take her in morning so she can rest for the walk" Elijah was about to disagree when Tatia beamed

"You are so considerate Niklaus"

"Always am sweat heart" he said smugly

Elijah did not like the appreciation Tatia was giving his brother.

"Very well"

* * *

Caroline hadn't dozed off, how could she have when the thin cover of hay was uncomfortable as hell. She had wanted to attempt to take a nap so she could speak to Bonnie again but that didn't look possible. Caroline wonder if she would see Bonnie every time when she fell asleep or was it Bonnie's will or something.

So instead of curling up on the floor she stretched her limbs out and crossed her hands beneath her head for some support and listen to the conversation outside.

Tatia told them thoroughly of her 'fake' story and Elijah often breaking in telling Tatia to be more careful and how she shouldn't have gone too investigated. Caroline understood what Elijah was pointing out but she couldn't help feeling offended he had expected Tatia to just leave her, she could of be some dying human but No Elijah doesn't approve of rescues. Lucky for him he was so good looking but what took her most interests was Klaus' emotions were written like a book, they were so easy to read. There was this raw emotion in his voice that was much harder to determine in the Klaus she knew in the future. With the Klaus she just met she could tell the difference between when he was surprised and understanding and defensive.

She couldn't help crack a smile when Klaus had suddenly rejected Elijah's idea of taking her to their mother. She had a feeling it might have been came from by her compulsion. He settle from taking tomorrow which Caroline realized meant she was still going to see the crazy original mother.  
"No" She mouthed sitting up fastly in bad timing since the three were entering the hut at that moment. _Crap_

* * *

"Caroline how are you feeling Niklaus told me before about you falling into a short sleep" although she was far at the door and approaching, Caroline would clearly see the worry on her face. Erie how much she represented Elena in that split moment._  
_

_Short Sleep? Does she mean fainting?_

"I am okay, I am just tired" _  
_Klaus looked blankly. He knew already she was fine, she had told him before.

"Then you will rest, tomorrow I will walk you to the Mikaelson where Ester will observe you" _  
_

"You women should not walk by yourself" Elijah said

"There is no problems brother, I will walk them"

Elijah glared at him. "But Niklaus you are a deep sleeper I do not think you are capable of waking up at an early hour"

"Then you do not know me at all"

"Wrong I am the one person that knows you best"

Caroline was awaiting them to lung at each other. It was 'different' witnessing the two original's paralleling the Salvatore bothers or where the Salvatore's paralleling Klaus and Elijah because this was 1000 years ago. She wasn't 'jealous' but the gleam that was on Tatia's face when she was watching the men holler didn't fit too smoothly on Caroline's behalf. It was like Tatia was a mixture of Katharine and Elena mashed together.

"I am sure Tatia is capable or leading me herself" She interrupted since Tatia would not.

All three stopped, unexpected to see anyone intervene.

"I think she's right Elijah" Klaus searched Caroline's face... there was something about her. He suddenly felt embarrassed to of been part of a scene about a girl.

Elijah did not saying anything else to Klaus. Bidding a blained for well to Caroline before giving his full attention to Tatia. She did not waver away when they're faces were close as he breathed goodbye. Klaus sulkily left after his brother without looking back at Tatia. In Caroline's opinion it didn't bother her anyway.

* * *

Niklaus did not follow his brother home which would of been the smart thing to do since Mikael would discipline him for arriving late to supper with no apparent reason even with a reason none were apparent for Mikael. If he had walked with Elijah then Mikael would not speak about them being out late. Too bad Niklaus had no desire to bond with his brother now. Tatia had been out with him. He remembered them emerging from the golden trees. He cursed the fact they looked nice together and he bittered the way she held her breath as they were close. He had not caused her it. The carved flower still burned in his pocket, she would be speechless when she saw it. She had to be.

He could not lose to Elijah.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
I know, I know There isn't much Klaroline (Klaus and Caroline) development. This chapter was more so of developing the surrounding world she has been thrown in and the reations between Klaus/Tatia/Elijah. Next Chapter she will meet the other Originals including Ester and Mikael and she 'might' witness something our dear Caroline wished she didn't. As we've read Caroline has kept making comparence's between Present and past Klaus, it's her way to try and understand him work him out. She is more than curious and we all will wonder where her curiosity will lead her. Also you might of noticed I switch between Niklaus and Klaus a lot that is because when it's Klaus' point of view I use Niklaus since no one calls him Klaus including himself, not yet anyways.  
Please Continue to review It's great encouragement and I love reading your ideas/theories and I promises I will always answer your questions :)**

_Flyfree1031: I love the compulsion part so much! Will what she does in this time affect Klaus' memories now?_**I'm pretty sure I message you :) but just incase anyone else was curious. Yes Klaus will end up remember Caroline's compulsion it will affect the memories in the present Klaus but not the pasts ones... Doesn't make complete senses? well somewhere along the way they will be a great twist and you'll understand what I mean. Until then keep reading ;)**

_justine: _**I'm glad you enjoy seeing Klaus in Human form :) Will Caroline be able to protect the originals .. she might stand up to certain ones but she will not be changing how the future plays out. The originals will all end up turning into vampires for sure but just because she doesn't change the future in the most dramatic way does not mean she will not save them. **

**Thankyou So so Much** _Klarolinefullstop 3, Flyfree1031, Twilightheart xxxx, dhampirsrule, justine_ **and everyone else for you magnificent reviews!**


	6. This Power and Loneliness

This Power and Loneliness

Chapter 5

She fell in and out of sleep the whole evening. The slightest shuffling or croak from the door being open and closed, even the wind disturbed her. Caroline tired to focus on the memory of Bonnie, the white room. She wanted to see Bonnie and she wanted to understand more about the room hidden in her subconscious.

The world, past and present all was distant in that room but now that she was awake it was like the world she knew was close but still so far but she couldn't understand how that could be. Her unfamiliarity was keeping her mind from drifting away. And in the mist of praying she could see Bonnie again or Tatia would know her as Caroline Forbes the over achiever and high school cheerleader, she felt her loss of identity. They were Elena's memories she wished Tatia would remember. Tatia was no Elena, no matter if they owned the same face.

It was the first day she had ever had a conversation with Elijah, it was the day she travel back 1000 years ago where she was the lone vampire the only threat that walked the earth. She had always thought it would be empowering being crowed the most dangerous, isn't that what Klaus felt if he fought so to keep his place in the world? Or did he feel lonely like she...

Underneath the suffocation of her thoughts, the image of Klaus would return. The image of him in a suit at the Miss mystic pageant as her date, the image of him following her out of the grill daring her to join him on that park bench, the image of him explaining there was more to life than the pony town she lived in, a whole world out there waiting for her and now she was kicked out into world that she had put off investigating because she feared this very moment. She feared of exploring it because the day she decided to take that leap, her old human world would be gone. It looked like she never got that choice of deciding when, if you refuse to make choices in life, fate will make them for you.

* * *

Tatia never left the premises, after Klaus and Elijah went to their homes. She shuffled about sweeping with a ragged broom, occasionally checking on Caroline encase she fell into another short sleep then she would continue pacing about with her broom. She wasn't making a ruckus. To a normal human the sound she made would have been faint but Caroline had her vampire hearing so she could hear the impatience's rolling off with her actions. She was waiting for someone and that was explained when cries broke out from behind the door. Tatia wasted no time opening the door quickly ignoring the cold night to scoop her baby in her arms.

Caroline had almost forgotten she had a child. She was young and fooled around with both Klaus' and Elijah's affections not the actions she saw in a mother.

The man that was holding Tatai's child entered from the night giving his best smile to a cooeeing Tatia who jiggled her baby around in her arms before thanking what Caroline caught was Seth for looking after him all afternoon.

"It was a pleasure Tatia, my mother loves the little prince. If she could, she would steal your child I warn you"

She laughed, "I am glad she is fond of my son, it was short notice I had plans to attend too"

"And what lady would have sudden plans out here, unless a man" He teased

"No, Seth I trust I was not with a man this afternoon but I shall speak no further about it. Tell me am I too expect your sister or will she not miss her preoccupied bed tonight"  
His eyes slid over to where he'd expect his sister to be sleeping but instead found a girl.  
Caroline kept completely still, she had peeked a view of the man who had dominate braids and dark skin, his face was a worn one for a so young._ So this was Tatia's roommate's brother, who Tatia just lied about being with a man this afternoon hmm..._

"A pretty thing, fair faced and hair, not a women you often see here" He commented

"Is that your way of asking who she is?"

"No" he shook his hands instead of his head "A girl like that would care for a man with my standing"

Tatia gave a disapproving look. "It does not matter where you from, in the New world we have new lives"

His lips turned into a lazy smile, "I'm already infatuated in a girl higher than myself" His stare was deep and Caroline understood who he was speaking off. Too bad Tatia did not and she gave him a goodbye without a second glance. They also spoke about Lily helping her mother with some herbal business and would not be home until another few days.

_Does every guy seriously fall for Tatia. What's with the dopple ganger allure?_

* * *

Morning could not have come slower. Not that she was in any hurry to visit Ester.

Tatia had gotten much sleep waking another time in the night to feed her hungry son.  
He was so adorable. Tatia asked sweetly if she could hold him while she changed before they set off to the Mikaelson's.

"I don't know anything about kids" Caroline tired to say

"Nonsense, his already comfortable in your arms" She gave her best convincing smile the same one Elena did when she was going to do something Caroline highly disapproved off. Tatia disappeared to collect some other things when there was a hollow knock at the door.

"He should not have" Caroline heard Tatia mumble "Can you open that Caroline I fear we may have an escort after all"

"Umm... Okay then" _Great the last thing I want to watch Klaus and Tatia making googley eyes at each other the entire walk._

With Tatia's son still in her arms she carefully got to her feet without disturbing his light mood. Dammit the child was so cute. She opened the door expecting the face of Klaus to great her but instead there was a boy with long dark hair twirled in curls like Klaus himself. He was thin but not sickly, small and had beaming smile. He must have been only twelve.

Caroline was unsure what to say. She had never seen this boy before, was he some friend of Tatia's or something.

"Hello, Are you Caroline?"

"Arh I believe so"

His smile widen "You were talk at dinner last evening, Niklaus was right you are pretty"

_Huh. Dinner? Niklaus... Klaus thinks I'm pretty... not important. _

The ring of Tatia's laugh bounced from behind Caroline. Caroline had determined that Tatia did not laugh the same as Elena or Katharine.

"This is Elijah's and Niklaus' little brother" She filled in.

"I am not 'little'' He argued

"Fine fine" Tatia raise her hands in surrender "I meant younger" Rolling her eyes playfully at Caroline while scouting past her out of the door to give the boy a friendly pat on the head.

"You are right to correct yourself, he is not at all little" Caroline returned the playful look.

"Thank you" He nodded in agreement. "Henrik is my name it's nice to meet you Caroline"

Caroline's mood deflated. _Oh_ She should of known who else would this original sibling of been if she had never laid eyes on him in the present. He was the one to set everything in motion. He was to die.

"Can I shake your hand miss? Mother says it's a proper greeting"

"Henrik a proper greeting is a kiss placed on the hand" Tatia said only to get a disgusted look from him.

"A kiss!" He said appalled sticking out his tough childishly.

Caroline gave him a sad appreciating look. "Of course you can" She said quietly. Tatia took her son from Caroline hands saying directly to her boy "When you grow into gentlemen you'll always kiss women on their hands wont you" she said while lifting his hand to place her own soft kiss "Just like this"

Henrik shook Caroline's right hand with warmth. "Does that mean we are friends now?"

It couldn't be possible to say no to a face "If you would have me"

* * *

Henrick lead them through the golden trees and past other huts and through some darker foliage. It took about an hour and Caroline had to commend the boy for having so much resistance of doing the walk twice. She certainly would be on the floor dying for water if she was human. Tatia had no complaints either she kept her happy spirit the entire walk while also entertaining her boy with leaves and twigs she picked up upon the way. Caroline had no doubt she loved her boy more than anything in the world and it was beautiful to watch them interact.

Henrick kept her occupied with questions, he avoided the subject on how she got here and where she was from but asked questions like if she was married and when she answered 'no' a sly grin appeared on his face. He then spent a lot of the time speaking highly of his brothers Fin, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol. It was interesting to see how different life was for the originals when they were human.

Henrick slowed down his pace when they reached a row of huts that headed in the direction north. He stopped just at the third house away from this large, large white barked tree. It was magnificent and radiant even so tall it over towered the highest building in Mystic Falls.

"This is our home" Henrik pipped now ushering Caroline forward "You must meet my brothers"

Tatia didn't follow her into the house; she said something about finding a local villager but once they were inside Henrick whispered in her ear that she was was going to find Elijah.

The house wasn't anything special. Not that she could expect anything from this century but it had more furniture than Tatia's and more rooms by the looks of it. There was a table covered in herbs and mixtures and various rocks, Items such as flowers and steal shapes hung around the windows instead of curtains and strong smells of spices loomed the air. She noticed a purple reed looking flower vervain on the table with the other herbs. She'd have to avoid that at least the originals weren't digesting the stuff if she could compel Klaus.

Two familiar faces stood up immediately at her entrance.

"There here, Kol go get mother"

"Why do I have to you're younger you go fetch her"

"Yeah Bekah go fetch mother" Henrik joined in earning himself a pleasing look from his brother.

"You are even younger Henrik why don't you go get her?"

"Bekah" Kol said acting devastated "Why not work our brother like a slave, it's not like he walked with them from Tatia's"

She huffed in defeat "Don't mind my brothers, you'll have to survive around them a little bit longer before I can keep you company" She smiled at Caroline as she excited the room into another.

She had certainly surprised Caroline; she had no idea how to take in what Rebekah was saying. Was she trying to be nice? Now that was too weird and Kol... He was more attractive with his short haircut but the similarities of now and future hadn't changed like Klaus' had. She would bet he was still the cocky basted she remembered from the future.

"Do not listen to her, she just likes a scene, I am Kol" He wasted no time bending down to grasp her hand puckering a kiss on her high fingers. Henrick stuck out his tongue in disgust again.

"Do you have a name sweetheart" removing her hand from his lips but still having a hold of her right hand.

"I am sure you already know, since Henrik told me I was talk at yesterday's dinner"

His gaze wavered over Henrik, who only shrugged.

"Indeed you were, Niklaus failed to mention your blinding beauty though"

"Doesn't Elijah every speak what happens at dinners or only Niklaus" 'Niklaus' felt odd coming of her tongue.

Kol gave a cheeky smile "Elijah's not much one for stories...I howev-"

"Kol stop terrorizing the women" Said Klaus' voice. Caroline took her hand away from the loosen grip of Kol's.

"He was not" Henrick defended

"To hell he wouldn't" Rebekah's voice appeared just as her body did behind Klaus's.

"Don't use the word hell so loosely Rebekah" Scolded a women from behind them both.

Caroline gulped.

She had long wavy hazel nut brown hair that was not plated like Rebekah's but freely draping past her shoulders, untidy from the wind.

Her eyes met Caroline's and for a moment Caroline remembered all the horridness this women could bring. The making of vampires, the ending of the species, the murder and making of monsters and the hate and shame of her children.

And worst of all she smiled. She gave Caroline the warmest smile. Like she was promising safety in her eyes.

"Caroline I presume, please sit down."

Henrik pushed her forward as Rebekah came over and looped her hand with hers.

Caroline watched uneasy as Ester moved around to gather some herbs and order Kol to gather some red root.

"Why not get Bekah, get it" He wined, ginning. Not that Bekah let it go, throwing one of the stones at him telling him to "get out"

Both Klaus and Henrik broke out in laughter earning hits from her.

"Henrik go with him" Ester said oblivious too her children's commotion.

He was about to protest when there was a loud slap that came from outside. He sympathetically left without another word.

Rebekah's face paled, Caroline saw her concerned eyes jump to Nicklaus. His expression stayed indifferent.

"Go to your father Niklaus and tell him to go further from our home, we have guests"

She didn't look at all at her son. Caroline was confused trying to piece everything together. Klaus nodded a farewell too Caroline his eyes lifeless. _Wait what's happening?_ And he was gone. Rebekah turned her back to the door as soon as he left, fidgeting with Caroline's fingers. Hers had become incredibly sweaty and Carolinecould have sworn to of heard her rising heartbeat.

Ester came closer to Caroline telling Rebekah to move aside in which she did and Ester traced her fingertips across Caroline's scalp. Looking her straight in the eye.

She didn't want to blink, she didn't even want to let out a breath she kept waiting for the pain to envelop her head like witches do... does witchy migraines as Damon liked to call it but it never happened.

There was a roaring cry and Caroline turned her head quickly frighten, to the window.

"Does that hurt?" Ester said worried

Caroline did not answer. _They didn't hear that scream did they?_ No it was something only her ears could pick up. It happened again this time a slap before a scream. She couldn't help but squint her eyes. It kept going and the longer she sat and listened the more her eyes watered.

Ester made comments about "How this must of her hurt her... This was why she fell in a short sleep or something but she barely had Caroline's attention.

"I need to get some tea leaves they should help clear your head, Keep her comfortable Rebekah"

She left Caroline noticed. Rebkah frolicked around offering her some soed thing which Caroline assumed was a pillow but she had other things in mind.

She hoped of the seat she was in and she was about to run but Rebekah held her arm back.  
"You must sit down"

"No" Caroline said sharply "You will let me go" It wasn't her choice her eyes dilated and Caroline ran.

She followed the ongoing screams. It was easy to track and no one saw her move at her speed.

There was a clearing close by were logs crippted a circle and inside was topless Klaus on his knees his face to ground. Red Lashes cut up his back that rawly bled. She cupped her mouth to hold back the sound of her own cries as she saw horrifically Mikeal himself step forward again, he had a long brown whip in his hands, His bloody hands.

"Klaus" she whispered as he raised his arm. It was coming down and she could see Klaus was finding it hard to manage his breath, now choking out blood. He didn't look conscious.

Her tears streamed harder and that's when she couldn't let it continue. Caroline rushed with all her speed lifting Klaus' body with her. Mikael retreated shocked, his whip hitting the bear ground instead of his son's back but by the time he notice his son was gone so was she. ..

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this Chapter :D Like promised the Originals featured and Caroline witness something horrific, More Klaroline scenes to come. The beginning of this chapter was all about the confusion Caroline is having, the main things like there is more too the world than Mystic Falls, She's the only Vampire alive, No one knows her old life and even if faces seem familiar there not. Everything is new and that scares her. Lets hope she becomes more comfortable. I also hope you like the banter between the Orginal siblings. Please Review and tell me what you think or ask questions they will always be anwsered :)**

_Lexana:_ **I'm so glad you caught up! I wanted to make Tatia a bit different from other fics. You can't just be a bitch with out something behind it like... jealousy? or Insecurity? and at this point Tatia is neither. OF COURSE Klaus will start making eyes with Caroline ;) Especially what she's done for him and for the first time he feels wanted.**

_Justine:_** I'm so glad that you continue enjoying this fic, I hope it still is too your liking. Klaus was still interested in Tatia but after our little cliffhanger things may change. The presence of Caroline is very big and will get bigger as the story goes. Well we do see Caroline saving Klaus in this chapter from Mikael but she has not completely defended him so it is very possible she will if Klaus and Mikael have another scene. It would be interesting to involve Elijah too but I give you no promises. **

_I-move-the-stars-for-no-one:_ **I know I thanked you over tumblr for recommending my fanfiction, but I thought I'd write something special for you once you've caught up! **

_KlarolineFullStop: _**I'm loving our conversations/discussion about Klaroline, Your a wonderful person to talk too and I feel like we're on the same page on what it means to ship our beautiful ship xx**

**Thankyou again for reading, and a bigger thank you for everyone that has reviewed :')**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

This First Attraction

Chapter 6 Part 1

Caroline kept running, her breathless running. She held in her last breath in her chest as she carried a battered unconscious Klaus in her arms. Any other fleeting thought about him being her enemy in the future had vanished from her mind and all she could see was an bloody and broken man in need for her help.

As she dashed deeper in the forests the sound of village chatter died too sway of trees. Mikael would be too far away to find him. She placed him down gently on a soft patch of grass, careful like he was as fragile as a humming bird in her hands. Caroline held him up, in a sitting position so his lashes wouldn't touch the ground. She would hate to cause any more discomfort.

His long locks were matter with his own blood, smeared over his face hiding his agony. She knew Klaus was in pain the unevenness of what was left of his chest movement was of course abnormal, she didn't have to be a paramedic to know his condition was bad. Being as wisp as possible she faintly stroked the strain of hair out of his face.

She was right; his face was not one of a peaceful man's. Lines of red drowned his mouth, lips and chin. Mikael had beaten him bad enough to have reached his insides. She was in disbelief that Mikael, Klaus' father had done this to him. It scared her, the brutality that one man possessed and to imagin he treated Klaus' like this as a human what kind of monster was he when he was immortal.

Caroline hadn't healed many humans with her blood in her time but she had enough control to bite down onto her wrist and lean in to give him her blood. His lips didn't even twitch underneath her wrist but his face relaxed as the pain wared away. As her blood flowed into him a new found hunger inside of her surfaced and she could feel the ugly veins appear.

"No," she ordered herself. This was not the time to be feeling snackish but it was a side effect to giving your own blood to another, she could usually subside the feeling but she hadn't had her proper feed of human blood since she'd came here.

His lips started perking with slight movements and she yanked away her wrist like his lips where fire, turning her head around to regain her control. It had never felt like this before, giving blood. At least his life was no longer in danger. His death now would cause more problems than solutions.

* * *

Sun was glowing through his eye lids that cursed sun, he tried pulling his blanket over his head to shade his face but it was no use there was nothing covering him. Perhaps he had kicked it off in the early hour of the night or Bekah simply stole it in his sleep. Niklaus could feel the cold air sting especially on his chest and back, he would need that blanket.

Bitterly, he peeked to find out if it was Bekah responsible for him going cold again but he got a shock to see the view of forest around him, he was deep into the forest too, resting against a large sturdy black tree that rained down its dark green leaves over a large stream. He was on its bank but far enough the water would not hit him.

Nikluas was puzzled on how he had arrived to the place. It was a nice place somewhere he would have liked to visit as a boy to skim rocks across it's surface with Elijah and Finn (when he was still fun) and young Kol would tag along befriending the winner or a place he would of liked just to sit by the water and watch it wash the rocks over and over again.  
He thought back rethinking the events of the morning, he remember going on an early hunt with Elijah although the two had barely talked and then helping mother lift her precious grimoires and Bekah running in with news that the mysterious orphan girl with sunlight hair had arrived and to come quickly before Kol had frighten her off, he remembered seeing her, Caroline's confused look as he left to go to Mikael...Mikael.

He suddenly felt much colder than he had just moments go.

* * *

There was sweet humming, a woman's hum.

"Tatia?" he asked the air.  
Out of know where an offended woman with her hands on her hips appeared, her sleeves where slashed off and the material was in her hands damp and red.

"Caroline" The girl corrected before bending down to his level, her eyes was slightly annoyed at his wrong guess.

"Sorry" he muttered but she didn't seem interested her hand reached for his face and he stiffened _what is she doing?_ The wet material in her hands bushed underneath his neck; her strokes were slow and careful like she was afraid he was break. He knew what she was doing, his eyes darkening, He was not weak.

Niklaus grabbed her arm and pushed it roughly away from him. Her eyes bearing into him in intensity he couldn't stand.

"I need none of your pity" he spat "Go!"  
She didn't flinch at his tone instead she attempted to wipe away his blood again extending her arm back.

"I said go" He raised his voice louder, he would rather die than let anyone see the state he was in after Mikael's wrath.

"No" she whispered her lips closer to his ear and she looked behind it scrubbing with less gentleness. She was so close to him he forgot how to argue for a second...

"I'm alright" he tried again his voice much nicer, he had never raised his voice at a woman before beside Rebekah but she didn't count.

"I know" she sighed pulling away from him  
His gaze never left her face, he studied her looking over her eyes to what she was thinking, what did she mean she said 'I know'

"I am in no pain" He was telling the truth but how could that be?  
"I know" she repeated, her eyes were telling nothing she was too guarded.

She was about to get up to rinse the cloth and continue her work of cleaning him up but Klaus pushed her back down with his hands suddenly on her shoulders. He wasn't forceful just a confused man with questions.

"How?"  
"How what?" she countered  
"How do you know? How am I alright?"

_What am I going to tell him? That oh my vampire blood healed all your cuts and bruises your nut case of a father caused you?  
_  
Her snark didn't seem appropriate for this time and place. So she didn't give any reason _maybe I should compel him again..._

"You're not going to tell me" he observed  
She rised up, His hands losing their place on her shoulders.

Caroline returned back to him with a cleaner cloth and started her work washing away the blood from his chest. She had to command herself to keep focused, a harder job you'd expect. Her hand moved with the cloth and it was thin enough for her to feel what was beneath it.

Niklaus watch her carefully, the sensation of her dragging it down her chest brought chills from water's coldness and the warmth of her palm. She went down in long stokes and he felt her hesitate as she got lower down his stomach. Was it wrong he found it amusing; her eyes flickered quickly to catch his smirk, she then through the cloth back on the top of his chest.

"You can manage the rest"  
"But sweetheart you were managing very well"

She scoffed he was still defiantly the cocky Hybrid from the future.

* * *

**I WISH YOU ALL HAD A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN AWESOME NEW YEAR!**

**Thanks for reading! I haven't had as much time to write you know with all the celebrations so instead of letting you guys wait what could of been forever I thought I'd split the chapter up again :) This part was all about Klaus and Caroline and Klaus' growing interest. To him she's still this mysterious woman and our Klaus always likes a challenge, she's hit his curiousness. After this chapter Tatia will seem a little less appealing but yet again what about his gift he made her? Please tell me what you think in your reviews also feel free to leave questions and suggestions it's helps gets my mind rollin!**

Guest: _i love Elijah, but he's not the brightest when it comes to choosing women is he?  
__**I love Elijah too but yes his a fool in love, blinded by it. He knows Niklaus has affections for Tatia but has she been completely honest with him?**_

justine:** Mikael is evil in my story. I'm using him to show everyone why Klaus is the way he is how unfair Mikael's judgement was, it is true Niklaus hasn't done anything wrong. Mikaels wounded pride will not fit well and with Nikluas' disappearance his wrath can only get worse I'm afraid. I would of loved to have written Caroline to have kicked Mikaels butt but I want her the keep a lower profile in this part of the story because I'm not done with the Mikaelson household, I can't have a battered Mikael at this point or it'll raise to many questions but that does not mean he wont get what he deserves. Indeed Klaus may grow smitten with Caroline.**

Guest: _wow. It was so awesome and deep. Loved it. Cant wait for 10th chapter!_ xx  
**Ahha thankyou :) stay posted I'll eventually make it to chapter 10 ;)**

_Klarolinefullstop __**I swear your review nearly broke me in tears, I have never had such a sweet review before :') how you manage to find time to read my story at 1 am with work in the morning I salute you my dear friend. I love how you commented what parts you enjoyed the best and the characters are to your preference and the characters that aren't. I wish this notion was as nearly sweet as yours Xxx **_

_**Thank you so much**__Midnight349, Klarolinefullstop, bettingonalice01, justine, Stephy, GerogiaD, jessnicole,_ dhampirsrule** and everybody else for you awesome reveiws!**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

This Used Heart

Chapter 6 Part 2

Caroline bent down by the stream to rinse her hands, then splash her face and strokes her hair back before sighing.

She was conflicted on what she would do. She hadn't thought much of what was to come after when she saved Kaus, she didn't think about it when she fed him her blood and she certainly hadn't thought about it when she was cleaning the blood of his back, face and muscular chest.

She could compel him she thought she would but his lack of questions and his easy acceptance that he wouldn't get the answered bothered Caroline. He should be more curious, demanding not obeying her words, this was Klaus after all.

Also Mikael would remember although she was convinced he hadn't seen her with vampire speed. He wasn't an idiot enough to not recognize his son flashing away in front of eyes. She decided she'd compel him when she arrived back; he would raise too much trouble for her but as for what she would do to Klaus...

* * *

"NO!" heaved a distressed Klaus from his resting place. Caroline immediately jumped up to attend him.

"What's wrong" She asked seriously, the anxiety from before seem to rummage itself back to the surface.

Niklaus revealed his broken gift, throwing the piece of material out of his other hand to use it to carefully examine the two cracked sides of the flower. Her worry subsided.

Caroline saw his face shift to disappointment so quickly. As he pulled out an item from his trousers' front pocket, it was small and disappeared in his hands but it had exceptional detail and colored in a rich yellow. A flower she knew, she could look past the crack over two of its petals, Klaus however could not.

"Hey at least it's still together" She tried to comfort. He didn't answer.

"It still looks great"

"No it doesn't" He snapped

"What you mean!" Caroline pulled his spread palm forward so she could peer closer at the item.

Niklaus watched her fingers grazing over his work and gave it a look that wasn't disappointed but something he couldn't name, but a smile drabbled the lines of her lips. He was clueless on who would find a broken charm pretty, it was not whole but damage but as she didn't seem to see it as so.

"It was suppose to be a gift for someone, I can't give it to her like this"  
"Why not" Caroline asked "I'm sure whoever this is meant for will still appreciate all the hard work you put into it"

"If it's not perfect it cannot be for Tatia"

For the first time Caroline felt like she was looking down at Klaus. He sought to give Tatia perfectious items anything below would not be great enough for her or him. Something she would do also not for a lover but for her parents. A's in school tests, popularity, prideful report cards and full hearted commitments to school events and charity's thrown in the town of Mystic Falls. All for that one longing compliment.

"Where is the beauty in perfection" she said removing her fingers of his palm.  
"Who would ever want something broken or damage"

_Me._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I know this was very very short. I'm currently on holiday's and I haven't much time to spend it writing but not to worry there will be some development in Chapter 6 there will be another part (3). This chapter was mainly to show the parallel Caroline see's between herself and Klaus. And that broken flower charm means a whole lot more too both of them then they both realise. Remember this is called 'Fateful Blood' perhaps fate decided it was better for it to be broken or maybe it's an end? I have to say when Caroline say's **__me__** She isn't talking about that charm...**_

Justine_ :__** Thank you :D Niklaus will pick up his questions in the next part and he has his own theory on how Caroline healed him. I wont be having Klaus find out about Caroline's secret just yet but when/if he finds out he'll be intrigued of her nature. **__is tatia going to play a role important respect to their friendship ?_ **I like to say yes**

_Klarolinefullstop_ :**My heart can't take your magnificent reviews :') I'm happy you caught on to that humming bird ;) I wanted to keep up the smirk because that's just our klausy, I don't wanna make Niklaus weak but more so unsure with himself. His quite soft in this part(2) but I assure you he becomes incredibly more defensive of someone.. You make perfect sense my lovely and you're too sweet. Thankyou so much for all of you're support you've given me xxx**

**I wanna thank** _Klarolinefullstop, jessnicole, justine, stephy flyfree1031_ **For your reviews you have know idea how much I appreciate them** :)


	9. Chapter 6 Part 3

This Frustration Makes us the Best

Chapter 6 Part 3

The stream was quite charming. From the way it swallowed his broken treasure. And it disappeared beneath its surface leaving a jotting sparkle behind it.

Klaus' turned his back to the stream as soon he threw it. Uninteresting in ever see it again.

"What a waste" Caroline commented, He looked at her like she was ridiculous.

"You could have at least given it to me for destroying my dress to clean you up" Peering at what was left of her ragged sleeves.  
"No one asked you to clean me up" he said

"Neither did you ask me to save you but I still did so" _crap._  
She clasped her hands over her mouth immediately_. _Why? Couldn't she think like normal beings about what she said before she said it?

"You saved me" she heard his whisper.

_Crap,crap,crap_

That was her entrance to leave but Niklaus was not done with her yet. He caught her slip up; he had removed her guard long enough for her to express something to him. All the past feeling of disappointment was removed with aw. He reached for her wrist stopping her before she fled which he hadn't much doubt she would do.

She reacted with trying to rip her wrist from his grasp but he started speaking, keeping as firm as hold as possible.  
"So you did save me"

Her sight lifted to meet his.

"No" She lengthen out.

"But you just so" He eyed her, she narrowed her eyes in return "I didn't"

"Drop it" She commanded.

"No" Niklaus firmly said to her surprised, her expression flickered to confusion.

"No I will not leave it alone" He step closer to her.

Caroline hated it, the way he was gazing at her; it was just like he did in the future, _damn that basted_. Also she was certain she had tried to compel him just then but why hadn't he'd listen/followed. It was her diet wasn't it! She concluded, it was effecting her compulsion, her reaction rate, that explain why since she arrived here she'd had be snuck up upon more times she'd of liked. She had to think of something, Stefan was able to compel on his revolting animal diet he had mentioned it wore him down and took a lot of focused also it could be easily be broken if the issue had be pestered about enough. She would have to have complete focus. It was not like she could just tell him _oh yeah I saved you with vampire super speed and I carried you into the middle of nowhere healed your wounds with my vampire blood, did I forget to mention I'm a vampire. Which you probley have nooo idea what it is because they don't exist yet!_ Too many questions, it was time to focus.

Caroline filled in the gaps that remained between her and Klaus. Her hands flung to his face unexpectingly cupping his cheeks, his grip loosen and slipped away from her wrist, his sea of green and blue eyes widen.

"Klaus" She said directly in his eyes "please stop asking questions"

He nodded unable to do anything other, _Kluas?_ No one had ever called him that...

Caroline's breath hitched as she hesitantly took her hands away. Stepping backwards, that should do it. Hopefully she had enough juice to compel Mikael later on. She'd just wish Klaus would stop looking at her like that. Matt only looked at Elena like that even through the course of his and Caroline's relationship. Tyler had never looked at anyone like that what gave Klaus the right too.

Niklaus felt pathetic the way his lips curved into a smile. Didn't she realize she had just defined Mikael whose anger would snap her like a twig? What he would repay her with. Just because she was a woman does not say he will show her any mercy but for all the reason he should be terrified for her he couldn't help feeling for the first time in his life worth something. Her asking him to forget her deeds, she wanted no part in being a hero which could mean somewhere in that soul of hers cared enough to face Mikael.

"Caroline"

"Yeah" She replied

"Thank you love, but do not do it again."

"Klaus, I never make promises with you" Caroline challenged.

* * *

**Thank You for reading :D Short again I know but I promised a part 3 to concluded Chapter 6. Hopefully Part 3 was more pleasant Part 2. Caroline was quite frustrated in this chapter the way Niklaus was looking at her, she's being defensive trying to find his reasoning behind his look. She may say she hates it but she's only deceiving herself. The next chapter is back to the Mikaelson household and our beloved Klaus might witness something that could break his heart or not? Please send in your idea's, questions, comments over this Part3 or the overall Chapter? I would love to read them :)**

_Klarolinefullstop:__** Believe me I have no intention of killing you! Just overwhelm you with feels that's all I swear! aha xx**_

_**Thank You **__Daisywoo, IrishBeauty98, Klarolinefullstop, Justine,_ **and EVERYONE else that has left me a review!**


	10. This Beautiful Suprise

This Beautiful Surprise

Chapter 7

Caroline should have paid more attention. What a hagged forest this was. Everything looked the same, green, lash swooning trees, feathering it's green foliage over their heads. Her pride was being run over by Human Klaus' better sense of direction, she was she suppose to be the hunter here!

"My recovery is most miraculous" Klaus observed his shoulders, keeping his pace ahead of Caroline.

She glared at him, more so at the back of his head.  
"Not asking question love, just saying what I see" He knew she continued to glare behind him at ever notion he made about his arms and legs being steady and still, having strength, not a sting, not a wound, no future scar visible to the eye.

"Oh come on, you cannot be mad that I said it was this way instead of that" Swirling around for a glance. Caroline removed her glare childishly. So what she had tried to lead them out first. Confident she had remembered the way, ignoring his protest that according to him, her directions would of only return them back to the stream. The smug look on his face was unbearable when about an hour of honest wondering lead them to find the same running water.

"Sweetheart don't take it too hard I've grown up in these forest all my life"

_blahblahblah._

"What ever "Caroline mumbled

* * *

"We're nearly out" Klaus said proudly, She was cutely pouting not far from him. She was an odd creature. Woman never minded when men took the lead but she was different. Wanting control over their situation he predicted she didn't take lightly to things not turning out how she had imagined them too.

The ground was beginning to slop to lower ground which was a good sign they were close. He felt Caroline's hand rest on his shoulder to stop him walking.

Caroline had sensed other humans, they were not in the village but closer to where they were. One set of footstep heavier than the other with the sweeping dress that swept the grass.

"Please show me Elijah, Elijah!"  
"Not till you kiss me"

She didn't have to have vampire hearing to hear that. Klaus was gone her hand left hovering in mid air. He had heard them too.

Jumbling to get to him, to stop him. _Why stop him?_  
He paused with full sight of them. Caroline was thankful human Klaus was not as rash as hybrid one, she didn't want to think what would happen if Klaus came barging out of the bushes and started fighting with Elijah right then and there... it would make a very awkward walk back to the village.

The light bush cover, covered them from Tatia's and Elijah's sight but allowed them to stare on. Not that they would notice Klaus and Caroline anyway. They were far too absorbed with one another.

Tatia's arm's were curled with his as they danced around laughing. Her curly brunet hair that was in a tight plated bun this morning, was loose and trailing with the soft wind.

"A kiss for my gift" She bartered

Elijah's head swinged in, his lips pressing against her's, her hands snaking around his neck automatically. Both were smiling with their kisses.

Klaus growled beside Caroline, his eyes dark.

"Come on" She whispered to him. She withering her fingers with his, so she could pull his hands and lead him away. She just wanted to get him away. Caroline remembered Tyler in his laid back position as a braless werewolf slut straddled him, their mouths attack each other. _Animals._ Caroline was left watching on. Of course it was more sexual in her case but looking on when someone you potentially love, is loving someone else still hurts, whatever they do.

"No" said Klaus in an aghast voice

She followed his eyes.

"I loved your stories about one perplexed flower of your favor, I searched up and down for it and at this noon I was graced with finding it"

"how...?" Klaus chocked quietly.

Caroline was as shocked as him. Out from his inside his leather vest revealed an unblemished tiny,_ real_ flower with raindrop petals, its dramatic lines and coated patterns where identical to Klaus' carved flower he had intended to give Tatia.

"No.."

"Come on lets go" Caroline ordered again unsure how Klaus would react now.

"Impossible, I have only seen this in Lily's Grimores, she spoke they were no longer present in this world." Tatia exclaimed

Caroline was able to pull Klaus along, dragging him with her. His face was filled with defeat, disappointment and other emotions, emotions she was never seen featured on that face of his.

They were out of Klaus' ear shot, lucky enough Caroline hadn't wanted him to hear what Elijah had replied with.

"Perhaps fate grew me one"

* * *

"Niklaus" Screamed a worried Rebekah, tackling him down with a hug.

They made it out the forest soon enough. Once she heard the sounds of the village it was pretty easy to find. Caroline was weary and uneasy. She didn't want to be snuck upon by Mikael. They had made it close to the Mikaelson household. Rebekah who was up and about confused and searching for something jumped seeing Caroline holding Klaus' hand and started charging forward to them.

"Ah Bekah, brother can't breathe"

Like she had been shocked by electricity she jumped back. Her eyes scanning Klaus, sighing when she realized Klaus had not one scratch on him.

"You have no injuries"

"Am I supposed to?"

She bit her lip, "No thank goodness"

He nodded, "Excuse me I think I might see if mother needs me."

"Thank you Caroline" He smiled excusing himself, his hands slipping from hers.

Caroline's lips tweaked in their own smile watching him disappear down the line of huts and in his home that was three away from the magnificent white barked tree. Rebekah looked between them suspiciously before smirking.

"Niklaus is so polite is he not?"

'Uh yes he is" She answered confused.

"Attractive even?"

'Um yeah" feeling her cheeks heat up.

Rebekah beamed "Oh goody" she said to herself. She had a glint in her eyes. Caroline was convinced this girl was up to something.

"ohka.."

"You have to come to Sunday's dinner tomorrow!" Rebekah exclaimed, It had seemed that worried Rebekah had evaporated and a bouncing excited one replaced her.

"Um..."

"It's settled!"

"Rebekah the poor darling doesn't want to be your friend" He teased

Caroline groaned. Too much was happening at once.

"Nonsense Kol"

His figure made it way to them.

"We're friends aren't we not Caroline" She smiled eagerly.

Caroline had never thought of this moment would ever ever occur. Rebekah asking if they were friends. Looking back Rebekah was her high school arch enemy, She always saw her as the girl that tried to steal her thunder and had a massive grudge for Elena but she acted so sweet in this time. Friendly even_. It couldn't hurt to play along._

"Yes we are" she decided

"See!" Rebekah poked Kol

"You're too nice, I'm a far better friend Caroline" he winked.

"Friend" Rebekah scoffed "A friend means no smooching Kol"

He looked serious for a second  
"Then Caroline we can't be friends"

"You're not capable to have friends' Rebekah murmured

"Sister I have many female friends"  
"I told you woman you smooch don't count as friends!"

Caroline laughed; they were so...so...so human.

Her laughter died with the new face of Mikael in her sight. He was handling logs of wood, the same wood that circled his sons as he viciously pelted down on him. Mikael had cleaned himself up his hands weren't covered in Klaus' blood no more but she could smell it, all over him. It made her angry. Hungry and hopefully not violent.

"I'm going to leave you both, don't wonder where I'm going, you're not going to remember what I do next" She compelled the two originals in fount of her. "I won't wonder where you go or what you do next" the said in sync

With her inhuman speed she grabbed Mikael, forcing him to drop out the wood he was holding and slammed him against the side of one of the huts. Out of the public eye.

His eyes were widening in shock.  
"You!' He accused,

"Yes me" Caroline spat, her elbow was digging into his neck, just a little more pressure and it could just snap...

It looked like he had no other words to say.

Before she had said she wouldn't kill him but now when she had him pinned down her hunger was reasoning otherwise. _If I compel him when he turns, he'll remember me and go on a hunting spree. _

_'Do not reveal significant events from your time or what you have known to be in your past but their future' ._Bonnie's voice echoed in the air.

Caroline turned her head to the air and to her side's expecting mysteriously the image of Bonnie would be there but she wasn't.

_"Don't do it_ _Caroline_" Bonnie said again.

"Why not?!"

There was no answer.

Mikeal under her elbow was looking at her like she was ludicrous.

"You will not remember Klaus disappearing this afternoon and you will never lay a hand on him again understand?"

"Yes" he said obediently.

Caroline applied a little more pressure making him cough before removing her arm all together. His body drop and his coughing picked up as he tired to absorbing air like it was his last, his hands stroking his red neck. She looked down at him.

"You will not remember what I can do" was her final command and she left him there.

* * *

Caroline decided she would go back to the Mikaelson's hut unsure where else she could go. On her arrival she could hear their laughs from inside as Rebekah got scolded from Ester for wasting lavender power by pouring it over Kol's head. Henrik was laughing uncontrollably taking his sister's side, that it was hilarious.

"Finn love?"

_Finn?_

This voice was not from inside but from behind the house hold. Curiously Caroline crept to witness the only dead original sibling who had schemed with the crazy future Ester to destroy the entire Vampire race, standing in the shade of a tree. The tree's trunk was split in two making a V. There was a woman on the other side of it and the two where facing each other.

"You are glowing" He said breathlessly "You are beautiful"

Caroline inched closer to get a better look at who she was. Until she caught site of the girls long tumbling fire red hair. It sashed down to cover her back and her front. She was wearing a rob and a dark green cloak instead of the dress that She, Tatia, Rebekah and every other female she had seen since coming here were wearing.

Her mouth dropped as she got a clear look at the blushing, intimate face of the girl Finn was talking too.

Sage.

She had always thought they had met in a few more centuries after Finn was a vampire not when they were human. She touched her cheek remembering the time she barged in the Salvatore household and slapped her, knocking her down, when Caroline was trying to protect Elena. Sage's face back in the future compared to now was dead, she was distort, black circles under her eyes skin pale and unable to process the man she had waited for was dead. She was so beautiful and lively in the past.

"I love you Finn"  
"As I love you Sage"

They shared a brief kiss before she said her father was waiting for her return.

"Look after yourself" Finn's longing eyes watched over her as she turned around and walked away.

Caroline gasped as Sage's long guarding hair blew to her sides because of the wind, revealing a most definite bump. Baby bump.

"She's pregnant"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D I hope I delivered all that I promised and I gave you guys a whole chapter! The flower Tatia had described to both Niklaus and Elijah no longer existed. She had only seen it in a picture from a Grimore. Klaus had used his imagination to carve the flower that looks indistinctly like the real flower impressive aye? but Elijah was able to find the real one. Maybe fate played in the the part. Caroline is becoming more defensive of Klaus I would say and Klaus is annoyed at Elijah and Tatia. Caroline and Rebekah are defiantly going to bond through out the coming chapters. Also Rebekah has a shifty plan to set someone up with her brother ;)**

**I hope this Chapter answered all your questions, if you have any please write them in the review, I will always answer them all or they will answered themselves in the chapter itself. **

**Thank you!**_justine, Damlanur, KlarolineFullStop, Siren's Fire_ **For you well appreciated reviews! **


	11. This Demon of the Moon

This Demon of the Moon

Chapter 8

Caroline returned to the Mikael's household unnoticed. Finn never saw her 'spying' and what she found was more interesting was when Henrik grilled Finn for not taking him out in the afternoon like he promised. He lied and said he was hunting fish which he imputed would of bored Henrick out of his wits.

Kol was clever to ask where was the fish he had caught but accepted the 'I wasn't successful' and Kol was more entertained by boosting he was a better Hunter.

"Catching fish is nothing compared to deer" Elijah interrupted, entering with Tatia. She wore the flower in her hair tucked behind her ear.

Caroline felt uneasy quickly scanning if Klaus was present, which thankfully he wasn't Caroline was perched on the table dressed in herbs and powers, it wouldn't of been her first choice where to sit but Ester had eagerly recommended she sat there while she prepared her concoction.

Rebekah took a seat on a 'real' seat at the table. She had pushed some white looking twigs and yellow petals aside so she could crush something between two stones. Caroline was aware of the grimace she made when her brother and Tatia came through the door.

"I'm good at catching deer" Kol argued offended

"hmh and your last catch was" Elijah said calmly

"Elijah is a better hunter Caroline" Rekebah confirmed

"Indeed" Responded Tatia her hand stroking up his arm, earning a glare from Rebekah.

"Darling she lies"

"And your such a Saint" Caroline pitched in.

He laughed in approval, "Not entirely"

Ester entered from one of the rooms with Klaus behind her carrying kooky shaped rock, it looked like a roughly carve statue of a wolf with engravings of mojo signs Caroline predicted were related to witchcraft. He dropped it at the sight of Tatia and his brother.

"Klaus" Glowered Ester softly whacking him across the head. "Luck this hasn't broken it thank god. Remember I'm only borrowing it from Ayana"

"What is that for" asked Finn for every body's curiosity

"Just a sprite ceremony that is all"

Caroline wondered if any of the Originals apart from Ester practise magic? She took note that she would ask.

Niklaus' eyes flickered to Caroline she didn't shudder at the talk of magic she didn't look at all phased. People here were open to magic yes, but newcomers where always on edge, unsure of the abnormalities. The thought had processed a few times in his head... He couldn't understand how she had healed him so quickly how she was able to flee from Mikael. Could she be a...?

"Here" Ester presented a vial, the liquid inside was a purple in color and stanched of lavender.

"It was a pain to make so drink up" Said Rebekah, Kol rolled his eyes.

Caroline placed it to her lips and in one swift motion tipped it into her mouth.

"It should help whatever damage you have made and bless your sleep"

Caroline dropped the vial, feeling the dreaded sting _damn you, vervain. _Her coughing prevailed and Ester came forwards to examine her.

"Get water" she ordered.

_Not that water is going to help._

She coughing seized soon enough. Not that the worried face did. There was only a small dosage in the vial about the same amount she use to take daily when she saw Klaus a real threat but stopped after his notions of travelling the world and that she arriving on his door step one day. If he had wanted to compel her he would have done it already right?

Tatia came to her side rubbing Caroline's back only to be rivalled by Rebekah who had got out of her seat to do the same.

"I'm okay" She said after she had caught her breath.

"Odd, you must have a negative reaction with one of the ingredients" Ester picked up the bottle, sniffing it "Must be the lavender"

Kol didn't miss the chance to say "I told you so Bekah"

"Never mind, you two, Have you feel in another short sleeps today?" asked Ester

"No she hasn't mother" Replied Klaus

Elijah raised his eyebrow "How would you know"

"Because I spent the _whole_ day with her"

"Doing what?"

"Now brother, how does what me and miss Caroline do, any of your concern"

"You're reckless Niklaus that's why"

"Trust me I'll be more than careful with her"

"Boys" Tatia hummed, averting their attention.

"Tatia should be going home shouldn't she" Rebekah interrupted her interuption.

Klaus and Elijah didn't take their eyes from each other.

"I think your right" Tatia played nice "Shall we go home Caroline"

"Caroline is more than welcome to stay with us" Rebkeah smiled sweetly.

"Tatia can stay too" Elijah mentioned which made Rebekah declared "It is too bad we only have one spare bed"

"I recommend you stay here for a night of observation Caroline" Ester said plainly.

Caroline was unsure, she didn't really want to spend the night at the crazy Mikaelson household but Tatia lightly agree saying goodnight to everybody and told Caroline she would see her tomorrow.

"Oh joy she's going to be here tomorrow too" Rebekah said under her breath.

"Goodnight Niklaus"

He didn't answer, his gaze didn't even come to meet hers. Tatia reflected a confused look before Elijah told her he would escort home.

"Heavens I wonder whose looking after her baby?" Ester said  
"The wolves"  
"Rebekah!"  
"Sorry"

* * *

"Caroline follow me"

They had finished, dinner, Rabbit meat maybe? Who knows? Nothing in her sense would be appealing. She was craving blood. She had lost a little of her control giving blood today and if she didn't feed it would be more and more of a struggle to keep up. At least Mikael wasn't present tonight.

Caroline followed Rebekah into, what she suppose would be a hallway. There were three rooms connected to it. Rebekah explained Kol and Henrik was suppose to share a room with her but Kol usually swapped with Niklaus because Henrick complained that she and Kol would bicker to dawn.

"Who will be in the room tonight?"

"You don't want Kol in the room, defiantly Niklaus, he's a far better sleeper and he doesn't mind if you take his blanket right off him, if your ever cold Caroline remember Niklaus is always willing to give his blanket to you"

"I'll remember that"

Rebekah had decided to go to bed early too. Caroline hadn't minded her company; actually they were more alike than she would of thought. The later it got the more uncareful Rebekah got with her words. She was blabbering about a boy, a boy she fancied a lot. 'Romantic forbidden lovers!' She pronounced.

"Careful Rebekah, You just might tell me all your secrets"

"Caroline you have to meet him, his name is Stephen, oh how gorgeous he is, I think I love him"

"Stephen" Caroline raised her voice, sitting up.

"Yes I love the name"  
_I bet_

Kol came in chuckling.  
"So who is the new mister Bekah?"

"Kol" she wined throwing the sand pillow at him. He took off with it to the displeasure of Bekah.

* * *

She had a dreamless sleep, Unfortunately. Caroline was hoping Bonnie would turn up again explain how she had heard and why had Bonnie stopped her or if she had progress on getting her home.

Caroline was the last one up. It turns out. Apparently everyone in this day and age woke up at the crack of dawn. _Great._

Wandering into the kitchen, it was empty besides the one and only Klaus who was pleasantly sitting onto of the table, grinning at her.

Finally she had arisen. In came the beauty with the blond hair, she hadn't changed her clothes which he hadn't minded the crinkle look wasn't bad. She was half dazed pushing her curls behind her ears. Blinking furiously to wake herself up.

"Klaus" she said surprised.

"Why do you always call me that?"

After blinking a few more times. Those blue orbs widened.

"It's easier to say" She covered.

Niklaus jumped down from his seat on the table and approached her.

"I like it" He smirked

He got hold of her smooth hands and put them together.

"What are you doing?" she asked but he placed a furry texture fruit in her hands. It resembled a peach.

"Eat" He said "It's all I could find for now but I'm sure there's a patch of berries not far out from here"

"What about you, aren't you going to eat?"

"Come on Caroline" He ushered her to the door

* * *

_Back in the Present: Bonnie, Damon, Stefan_

"She transported blondie through time" Damon said first pointing to the disgraced Bonnie

"I didn't want to same anything until I confirmed it" Bonnie said depressed. "This wasn't supposed to be possible"

"How?" Stefan asked shocked this was not what he had expected after his morning hut.

"Don't worry" Bonnie plead "I talked to her she's fine"

"As fine as a fish in the safari desert, sure she's completely utterly perky"

Stefan asked calmly what time she was sent too, still doubtful it was true but where else would Caroline go. She had been missing for days and it was unlike her to leave with out her check-up that he hadn't rippered some innocent.

* * *

_Back to the Past _

Klaus had told her that they were going find their breakfast. Sweetest berries he promised, she followed him through different shorts of roots till they reach a bigger pathway the huts here had open stores but few people were up an about. Klaus spoke of the full moon was close and people were weary to be walking around.

Werewolves Caroline concluded.

That's when they came across Rebekah and her companion an unfamiliar face a boy her age a bit older holding hands. He was tanned and well built his clothes her darker and greyer than Klaus'. Fine looking good on Rebekah  
"What in hell is she doing?" Niklaus muttered, turning his head looking if anyone they knew was present. If Mikael found out...

Caroline smiled, it must have been Stephen. The boy she had raved about last night. Klaus beside her stiffen.

"What's the matter?"

"What is she thinking?"

"What? you mean him and Rebekah?"

"Yes I mean him and Rebekah" Klaus growled.

"What's wrong with them?"

"She's being foolish because not many people roam days before the full moon"

Caroline wasn't following.

"Father" Said an Alarmed Rebekah.

Caroline's eyes snapped to the large man marching from out of no where.  
"Run" Rebekah told her companion.

"Oh no" Klaus' pushed his hair back spotting his father.

"No stay" Mikael said furiously.

"One who lives with the Demons' of the moon" He added

_Demons of the moon?_

"But father he is not one, He swears upon it!" Rebekah hasten to defend the him. "I swear"

Klaus took a risky walk to them leaving Caroline's side."Honestly father he is just a friend of hers"

Rebekah gave a thankful look but her expression didn't drift far from her fear.

"What do you say boy. I will teach you your place"

Mikael boomed forward, His handed raised ready to hit his son across his face, as his dooming hand came down. Caroline anxiously remembered her compulsion she was sure it had work... Klaus shut his eyes expecting the worst, Rebekah closing her own, her body quivering.

Caroline was ready to come between Klaus and Mikael's hand when he stopped. After the wait Klaus reopened his eyes confused why hadn't his father hit him? Mikael looked just as confused but changed his cause quickly.

"You" He yelled at the boy

"I would never hurt your daughter sir" he tired to let out but Mikael grabbed his arm and harshly yanked him forward.

"As if I would let filth touch my sporn"

"Please let go of him" Rebekah cried

"Rebekah" Klaus lowly warned but she didn't listen.

She dared touch her father in his state of violence and dared to ask him again to let the boy go.

Without a word Mikael's hold loosen and Rebekah's fretful face eased to relief not expecting for the back of Mikael's hand to go flying, slapping her down. Rebekah collapsed like a puddle of water.

"Rebekah" Said Caroline as she went to intervene. She couldn't watch, this man was the real monster. Klaus stood in front of her blocking her way.

"If you deared your life, I say please do not" His voice broke

"Rebekah" Called out another. The boy rushed to her but before he could lend her a hand Mikael had him back in his grasp, his hands tightening around his throat.

"NO" Moaned what was left of the conscious Rebekah

Klaus had now wrapped his arms around Caroline begging her not to get involved. "Please"

Horrified the boy wailed. Klaus was in the way she couldn't see what was going on. She didn't want to hurt Klaus but it was not in her nature to stand back. She forced herself out of his arms after some harmless struggling. When she was free was when the scent of blood screamed up her nostrils.

She stopped. '_I don't want to hurt_ _him_' she kept repeating in her mind. The ugly veins threaten her face. She was so hungry. Everything was ringing, pounding against her eardrums.

_Calm down Caroline. _

The boy was screaming those where suppose to be horrid screams but they were so welcoming to the predator inside.

"Caroline No!"

She felt him pin her back against his chest, "Close your eyes" Klaus plead Her own sudden monster elapses inside and she could see clearly again.

The boy was thrashing, his hands pulling with all his might against Mikael's strength.

"No, No, No, Stop it" Moaned Rebekah, her face was drowned in agony and the boy was drowned in blood.

Mikael had token his fury out on the boy. With no Mercy he gauging the boy's left eye out with his index and middle figure.

"No" Continued to cry Rebekah.

* * *

**Long ? Dramatic? Please express how you feel about this chapter! Quick cover, Finn hasn't told anyone in his family Sage is pregnant because she's pregnant out of wedlock and the two aren't married and their parents haven't made any arrangements. Klaus is quite cold too Elijah and Tatia and Rebekah is not a fan of the original Petrova but likes Caroline immensely. Caroline and Klaus are both warming up to each other and Klaus will be turning to Caroline for support, friendship, curiosity and something more.. The White room shall appear soon which means another conversation between Caroline and Bonnie and what's going on in the present. Poor Rebekah, I really wanted to outline how hard it is for her to love as a human and a vampire. Full moon coming soon. **

_damlanur:_ **I really like the idea of the Caroline-Rebekah-Sage. I have a soft spot for Finn and Sage because I found their love really universal. She waited 900 years for him and when he was finally awoken he wanted to end his life because he had nothing to live for but as soon as he saw Sage and hugged her on the steps he gave living another go. It was heartbreaking that she watched him die, after she only had one day to truly be with her beloved again , after waiting 900 years for him and it was poetic that she died too. She was and always will be connected to him. Thank you very much!**

_CharmedAndDangerous22: Did Elijah carve the same flower or did he find Klaus' and fix it or?_ ** Neither he found the very real flower that isn't suppose to be present anymore in this world :)**

**Thank you** _KlarolineFullstop, damlanur, CharmedAndDangerous22, HotHybridSex, Justine, Chibi Tsuki_ Hikari** and EVERYONE else for you wonderful reviews :D keep them rollin!**


	12. This Eternal Gaze with Sharp Fangs

This Eternal Gaze with Sharp Fangs

Chapter 9

Mikael grabbed the roots of Rebekah's hair and dragged her with him, wiping the boy's blood on his vest like it was dirt. Rebekah was screeching her words no longer sounded like English but crazed chants, continuous and the longer she went on the stonier her face grew. The pebbled tears that gripped her cheeks so tightly never fell lower than her mouth. Her watery blue eyes that never closed at what she witnessed, were traumatized, scared and guilt written. Rebekah was still a young girl, Human or Vampire she was still that girl who mourned and begged for things to be rewritten, so she could have that one chance at love.

"REBEKAH" Called Caroline still in Niklaus' arms, he tightened figuring she would follow.

He feared she would do something foolish and run after his sister. There is no savoir in this story. No matter how many times he stood up to Mikael it was not enough to not be consider a coward. No matter his reasoning or his conscious, his good will never portray itself around Mikael.

Caroline had somehow saved his life before, let he now save hers.

"HELP HIM" Rebekah yelled

The few villagers around looked gravely back and forth. One tall woman with dark massacres of hair, dark skin and wrinkles that dented all of her skin floated, down to Stephen. She in sympathy reached out to the boy. Her eyes hollow and hazel looked familiar...

"He is a demon of the moon Ayana, leave him bleed"

_Ayana? She had heard the name earlier and Bonnie had mentioned it before. Hadn't she something about ancestor's witch Ester wanted something to do with the Bennet power line... _

Ayana removed her hand, cautiously. The sympathy vanished and a disgusted looked replaced her.

"Ayana you can heal him!" Rebekah shouted

"I could" Ayana said back steadily, her eyes met Mikael's "but I will not defy your father"

"Please Aya-"

Mikael shoved her head down to the ground, the dirt muffling her cry.

"How'd you know we were here?" Mikael said calmly, Rebekah's weak arms were hitting her father's leg to make him stop. He ignored her.

"I dreamed of this moment"

"I thought you only dreamed of the important"

"What makes you speak this is not" She paused to glance back at the boy drenched in his own blood. He was in a shameful position grasping his face, quietly begging for help.

Mikael yanked back Rebekah so she was on her knees, face covered in brown, panting breathlessly before she had a chance to ask for help again, he shoved her face back to the ground.

"Please Caroline don't" Whispered Klaus "Please" but Caroline wasn't hearing him Bonnie was telling her to "Stay still" The two voice made her head hurt.

"Where are you Bonnie?" She said only loud enough for Niklaus to here. Her movement stopped as her head bobbed all over the place trying to find something.

"Caroline you can't change the past" Bonnie spoke

_Behind me! _

As soon as Caroline turned around she had forgotten the scene with, the boy Stephen, Rebekah screeching , the sudden appearance of Ayana, Klaus' arms wrapped around her, Her desire to prick Mikael with her fangs. Everything felt alright again. Dreamy almost, they felt like olden memories. The only thing that mattered was the smoothness of the pale white walls, with its curving corners.

She turned in his arms searching all over the place before her face stiffened and her sky blue eyes dimmed Niklaus felt her body fall forward in his arms. "Caroline" He said urgently. He knew she had fallen in a short sleep again. Had all the blood done this to her? Tatia did tell him her family was attacked by wolves. Had the shock caused her mind to withdrawal itself? This was not good. He looked helplessly at Rebekah who was on her knees again panting, her hands trying to rip Mikael from her hair.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked around dumbly

"CAROLINE" Bonnie squeaked from behind her, smuddering her with a hug. Bonnie reeked of burnt tea leaves and pepper corns.

"I love you Bon but you stink"

Both girls laughed as Bonnie released Caroline. Caroline was wearing the same dull green dress she had first saw her in, it appeared a bit more dirtier but she was sent to the 1000's it wasn't like they had many sets of outfits to wear each day. Her hair was plated to its tip and rolled into a spiral resting on the top of her head.

"How are you feeling Caroline, How have you been?"  
"uh what do you mean, I feel fine, I've been fine too?"

Bonnie looked at her doubtfully. "I haven't seen you in weeks Caroline... I'm supposed to be your guardian but I can barely contact you, let alone guide you"

"Weeks what are you talking about Bonnie, what guide?" "Woah Bonnie, Calm down"

Bonnie's cheery appearance had shaken away, like she had heard a sharp noise and something was coming, She nervously searched around.

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline waved her hands in her friends face. _What's with her?_ This wasn't the reunion she had planned for.

"Caroline I've watched you" Bonnie said eerily, stopping to face the left where a wall of glass appeared.

_Had that always been there?_

"Should I be creped out by you watching me" Caroline joked

Bonnie didn't look like she had heard. Instead she took steps closer to the glass, memorized.

_Great please don't tell me this is witchy possession stuff. _

"I saw you nearly kill Mikael" Bonnie cut her thought.

"That's impossible"

"It nearly happened didn't it?"

"No, well yeah it did but..."

Caroline hated the idea of Bonnie watching over her, spying on her moves and actions. How much has she seen? Had she seen him save Klaus? What happened to her cheery friend that was just happy to see her a second ago?

"How much to do you see" Caroline gather herself to ask, this half here Bonnie.

"Not everything, actually hardly anything" Bonnie's real laughed returned. "Just at some scenes, where you're about to break the rules I guess"

"Killing Mikael is against the rules" she checked.

"Caroline"

"Sorry but the man is a real monster"

"So are you"

Caroline lowered her face a little hurt. Bonnie instantly apologized.

"I don't mean it like that, it's just your the most dangerous creature alive in that time, it isn't right, Shane tells me isn't right"

"Hold up whose Shane?"

If they had been in any other conversation and Bonnie and curiously brought up a guy Caroline would have been all over her reeling out answers with her rod. Too bad was a rare time she didn't care about goss or Bonnie's potential and numbered flings. Bonnie wasn't a moody person her emotions weren't as unpredictable as Caroline's but she had gone to happy and thankful to serious and warning.

"He's a professor whose been helping with my magic, He says time travel is remarkable and would love to talk to you when you get bac-" Bonnie averted her gaze. "I don't know how to bring you back though"

"You'll figure something out Bon" Caroline reassured, she came closer to pull her away from the glass wall.

Her friend gifted her with a weak smile. "Be careful Caroline"

"Always am"

"No that's not what I mean, Klaus remembers"

"Remembers what?"

"He said you compelled him"

Caroline caught her breath; _Klaus remembers everything and will remember everything. _

"Did he tell you?"

Bonnie nodded, "Not much except that you were safe and I'd better send you back before he cuts of both of Jeremy's arms off"

Brittle light flashed suddenly from behind the glass and Caroline instinctively covered her eyes.

"You're waking, promise you won't change anything from the past"

It wasn't a promise she had confirmed because she was being sucked in. The lights drizzle of greens and reds and the lights settled on a bluey-green and before she knew it she was staring into it, lost for a moment"

* * *

"I could heal him Mikael if he is not a cursed beast" Said Ayana

"I won't say it again, let him bleed"

Ayana didn't feature an expression. "Very well but the spirits have worn me, you play with dogs of the moon you often get bit"

"Then let the filthy creatures come at me" Mikael said in prideful voice.

"They will seek vengeance Mikael"

But He didn't listen to her warning, dragging away Rebekah. "I'm so sorry" she cried never looking away from her nearly love Stephen.

"I would take her home to your mother Niklaus" The witched peered at Niklaus brushing his fingers across the pretty-shaped blond girl's face to push aside her hair. Niklaus had no disagreements. Caroline's eyes had opened again and bore into his. He worriedly tired to say something but her eyes slide back to the blood. He had to get her out of here. Gently he scooped the blond into his arms and carried her as respectively as possible. The side of her firm body lent against his chest. Holding her like this was like a man carrying his wife, on lookers wouldn't be to intent on approaching Caroline if they had seen her held up by him like this. She made no protests but snuggled in to close her eyes.

"Keep them open sweetheart" he told her

And she did.

* * *

Ester told her to just sleep when he returned with Caroline in his arms, dazed. She didn't give him a speculating look about the way he had cradled her in his arms unlike Kol who had raised a questioning eye brow. Ester slipped something in her mouth and told sweetly that Caroline will feel drowsier. Niklaus had asked if that was safe putting her back to sleep but his mother had said it was a start she will visit one of the other witches tonight with Mikael. He grinded his teeth at his father's name.

"Where is Rebekah? Still with her new courter" Kol laughed

Ester's ears perked up at the news Rebekah had an admirer.

"No she's with father"

Kol's grin deflated, his forehead creased.

"They should be home soon enough" Ester said nothing more about the topic.

* * *

Caroline listened in. She would find Rebekah and the Stephen and heal the boy for her once night fell. Ester had removed herself out of her children's presence. Henrick was supposedly out with Finn like promised and Elijah had gone off on his own. _Tatia. _He would be back later. Kol told Niklaus to rest up after he had filled her in with the details of Mikael's fury. He agreed only after Kol offered to watch over her and wake Klaus if anything had happened.

She could smell Kol approach, He had a wet cloth in his hand. She could almost sense the dampness like she could hear it's droplets drum on the ground. Caroline's eyes where peacefully closed. Acting was surly tiresome, Ester had given her another vial it tasted different. No revain so she had no complaints.

She was still pondering that Klaus would remember everything. Of course he would it seemed only silly that he wouldn't but for some reason she felt embarrassed. The sooner she detached herself from the Mikaelson's the better.

Kol came closer with his wet cloth. He took a quiet seat beside her bed and looked at her with concern before he lent in even closer.

Caroline bit her tongue. That thirst wasn't forgotten. Oh no it wasn't. _I couldn't, get away _.

His scent was swooshing into her nostrils and damn she had no clue if her veins her showing beneath her closed eyes.

She felt the gentleness of the cold wet cloth roll across her forehead. So tender, he was the perfect prey. The cloth stroked down her nose and she could hear the pumping of his blood. His wrist was right above her lips and her fangs curled to it's points.

Miss Caroline always in control, 'too good at Control' Elena would say 'too good' to be her teacher. Screw Elena. She planted a light kiss on his wrist. His movements stopped, dropping the cloth. She opened her eyes to see her prey, the look of surprise hit his face. Peerrffect.

Caroline bit down, hard. The elixir she so much craved pored itself into her mouth. Her hands reached up to hold down his wrist, if he decided to escape. The hunger of her was growling and the little predator that had been mocking her sang in glee.

"Caroline" Kol moaned.

* * *

**WAHHH, For everyone that has watched the latest tvd they know the pain of having one of our loved Characters killed this week! :'(( I was furious and angry and sad but I am continuing to write Kol. I like his character as much as I'm sure a lot of use do too. Mikael was right Ayanna only dreams about important moments and somehow Mikael's violence against one the the people that live with the demon's of the moon (Werewolves) is calculated as a significant moment. Mikael should of listen to Ayanna's warning... Caroline visits the White room in her subconscious, I tell you now the room changes with Caroline. She saw the color's green for the tree's and red for the blood and I'm sure you can guess what the Bluish-green are ;) I really wished you liked this chapter! Leave me a review to tell me what you thought and I'll have answer any questions you have :)**

flyfree1031: _Is Elijah one of the kids who had inherited magic?  
__**It's a surprise who are the ones that inherent magic but I can say neither Klaus are Elijah are the kids that inherent magic. **_

justine: _i'm wondering do the werewolves know the existence of vampires or not yet since they are not created but in books , myth , all of that can give clues about vampirism ?  
_**No the werewolves don't know the existence of Vampires yet because they haven't been made yet :) It's a new creation in my story. **

KlarolineFullStop: **! I seriously commend you on your commitment at reading my fanfiction my lovely but you don't have to review them at 1 in the morning us girls need our beauty sleep afterall and I don't want you to have the burden :) love you Dana your reviews just make my day!**

**Thank you **_flyfree1031, KlarolineFullStop, jessnicole, Damlanur, Carroline, justine, SkyBlue1309 _**and all the people that reviewed,** **They mean so much to me!**


	13. Inhaling Pleasure And Affection

Inhaling Pleasure and affection

Chapter 10

_"Caroline" Kol Moaned._

Pleasure, trickled her inner instincts. How amazing the fresh elixir tasted, it had been too long. Caroline's true Identity was nagging her to stop. Arguing for control, she needed that control back but her creature wanted the blood.

"Lord" Left Kol's lips. Her eyes flashed open surprised he was there; she had been far to dwelled in her hunger. She expected fear from his part but he wasn't fighting against her hold but the opposite.

* * *

_In the present_

Kol jumped out of the armchair he had be lounging on. He felt the gentle pricking at his wrist, the way it made him scrawl in sudden seduction it was there but not, nothing marked his wrist not a hint of a bite, fading, and it was not like he blood shared anyway.

"Looks like I have a pest of a brother of my own" Klaus strolled in the room; Stefan hesitantly peering around and followed him not giving a greeting to Kol who was standing in the middle of the room, with a confused look. Old parchment rolled all over the ground surrounding the main armchair.

"Brother do you mind leaving us; I've got business to discuss" Klaus ordered more than asked. He had been doing that lately all the… memories? Kept beaming in his mind fine touches, smells it was distracting and hauntingly the last moment that hit his mind was holding back Caroline from Mikael. Now that he had brief clarity in his head he could set a real plan to get her home.

Kol ignored Klaus' order, the mirage of a blond broke his projectory_. She entered an old simpleton home, dressed like the times. Her soft hair waving down her shoulders. Henrick was excited for her to meet everyone. He was ushering her towards him and Rebekah. This was Caroline! The one Klaus had fancied that time at the bar. Words were exchanged and he remembered puckering a kiss on her hand, the next memory passed and Caroline eased in their house again everyone was joking around, it sped up and she was in their bed room resting on a spare bed talking to Bekah he was kicked out of his room since Klaus wanted the untaken bed. A new day rose and in the afternoon Klaus hammered through the doors cradling Caroline close to his chest; He was stressed quickly explaining she fell into another short sleep. Ester gave her a draft and Kol had offered to keep on eye on her so his brother could rest._

"Kol!"Klaus repeated

_The split second her eyes opened the light trace of her lips on his wrist, dug in, It made him wince, woozy; her hands strangling his to keep it close. His past self confused and sicken but found pleasure in what she was doing, moaning her name out loud._

Kol immediately tired to focus his attention on his brother… who was going to kill him.

"What is hell is wrong with you Kol" Klaus crossed his arms, Stefan lurked observing the original stretch out his arm, staring down at it in shock.

"You said that blond bombshell was sent through time right?"

Klaus sighed, annoyed. "Nothing I haven't said"

"I know you remember what she's doing" Kol said

Klaus wasn't terribly surprised; his brother most defiantly overheard him at some point.  
"Relevance Kol?"

"I remember what she's doing too"

_The woman closed her eyes savoring his taste but opened her eyes again when he moaned… again. She let her hold go and he didn't back away from her lips, he kept his wrist positioned how she wanted it. Caroline tilted her head up as her fangs reversed. Kol's breath had heavy without his knowledge, clueless about this sick pleasure. _

_Her predatory eyes, snapped back to reality and she covered her mouth. "Oh no" she whispered horrified. She used her vampire speed to uncover herself from the blanket on top of her, and sit suddenly on her knees her, eye's leveled with his. She mumbled an ashamed "You'll forget about this" and she whisped out of the room, leaving her cold presence behind. _

* * *

_Back to the Past_

She was screwed, since she figured if Klaus had remembered being warned by Bonnie's that he could, that gave the just amount of possibility Kol would remember her biting him too. Maybe if she could be extra nice to him for the rest of her time here he would just let it go when she returned.

Still she couldn't believe she had let herself loose control. She was better than that. Caroline decided she would work on her redemption later, there was Rebekah's boy she had to heal.

She paused her speed before rushing out of the the Mikaelson's front door and listen to hear anyone. She might have been fast but even with her speed you could see the trickle of her outline good luck trying to explain that to any of the Mikaelson looming around. Steadying herself, she heard the obvious panting coming from on edge Kol but nothing else from the house. _Where was Klaus?_

She quickly walked over to the room she expected Klaus to be present, the one she had slept in last night. He wasn't there, checking the other rooms he wasn't to be seen.

"You gotta be kidding me" She said, had he really decided to go visit Tatia… Now?! An unpleasant emotion clenched her jaw. _Always the damn Doppler Ganger. _

She had wasted enough time, Caroline couldn't have these emotions. Zooming of to the house, she carefully passed the few residents that walked around the village the light was leaving the sky so it gave her better camouflage. She found him in no time, after she located the familiar sent of his blood it was easy.

Stephen's position hadn't changed from the last time she had saw him. His coughs were loud and agonizing or were they his breaths?

A person with a mud brown cloak that covered him head to toe out of generosity went to his aid. Bending down the stranger was trying to help Stephen up. The stranger's cloak was collecting the boy's blood as it swooshed the ground.

Telling a swift lie Caroline approached them. Stephen's blood was interfering with any of her other senses. "Don't worry I can heal him I'm a witch"

The stranger, span around like he was on fire his watercolored eyes alerted. Caroline's own jaw dropped.

_What happened to 'staying' away from the Mikaelson's._

"You're a witch" said as a statement rather then a question

"I guess I am" Caroline tired to laugh it off.

Klaus nodded in acceptance, worried was filling his eyes. "You should not practice magic when you're ill; it only strains your body"

"Should not is not can not" Caroline countered. Pushing Klaus aside, she would have to hurry with creating more lies.

"Sweetheart" He protested after she pretended to have some witchy herb or something in her hand and scratched hard enough to draw blood in her palm, chiseling it inside Stephen's mouth.

The boy's throat made a hitching sound as he slowly began to drink. When her scratch healed itself, she took away her hand. Klaus was watching so intently, she knew he had questions, things he wanted to say.

"Let's get him out here before he wake up"

* * *

Klaus refused in Caroline having to even lift one arm of Stephen's, hauling the boy all by himself over his shoulder. They had skimmed past a through some closed stalls and turned west into the forest. He kept curiously asking if she was faint and commenting she should return back to their household.

There was not a chance she was leaving Stephen before she saw the recovery of his eye.

"You would have me return back by myself?" She teased

"You found your way to him well enough, finding your way back should not be hard"

"But it's darker now" She pointed to the sky

"No darker than it was before love"

"I don't want to leave you" She said more seriously, He paused his hiking to look back at her in disbelief.

Caroline was gazing at him innocently.

Letting go of a sigh, he offered her his cloak which she blatantly refused. Telling him she enjoyed the crisp breeze brushing over her skin.

* * *

What could have been an hour's march, before Klaus stopped walking and gently put Stephen on the ground against the largest truck they had seen for a while, he was murmuring gibberish under his breath.

"Are you sure his okay?" Klaus viewed the boy coated in his own blood, He had stopped screaming since Caroline had put something into his mouth but he still looked bloody dreadful. Blood drenched into his clothes and it smeared down the side of his face.

"Do you doubt me?" Caroline whimsically asked not waiting for his answer. She used her index finger to lift up the boy's eyelid.

Klaus squinted, prepared to see all the damage his father had caused but inside a perfectly round, unhindered eyeball looked back at him. He was speechless.

"How did you!" He exclaimed

She shrugged "I'm a witch"

"It takes years for a witch to learn to channel enough power to heal a wound like that, you are neither old nor did you chant an enchantment"

She shrugged again.

"How have you…and it must have strained you?"

"Stopped asking questions" Caroline said firmly, but she hadn't compelled him, why hadn't it worked?

"I come from a very powerful line of witches" She lied quickly, annoyed her compulsion hadn't affected him. She had drunk real human blood it should have been possible.

"I don't believe you" He eyed her

"Why were you here anyway" She attempted to switch around the subject

"Why am I here" He said

"You were suppose to be sleeping not going out to find Rebekah's love boy"

"You think I would just leave him there to bleed" His voice was offended

"Yes" She breathed

"You think so little of me" he took a step closer to her, hurt twinge in him.

She turned head away from him. The old Klaus wouldn't have given the slightest care to whether the boy lived nor died. How was she supposed to know Human Klaus wasn't able to let a man die?

"You were more likely to be running of to Tatia than to help the man" She nudged her head to Stephen.

"Tatia means nothing to me" He growled, the picture of Elijah and the flower glowered in his mind. "You think I am that pathetic to keep chasing a girl that was given the bester gift"

"And by those means you give up" She let out an ironic laugh. Future Klaus was the most persistent man she had ever met; his endeavors for her attention were endless. Why couldn't human Klaus just fight for what he wanted!

"What have I to offer her Caroline, no woman just wants love" His voice raised

"And you just speak for every woman right; there are other woman out there that would be happy just for the slightest affection!" She shouted out.

His faces soften "and if I just asked you to kiss me you would let me" He challenged like everything she had said was all hilarity.

"No I wouldn't"

Klaus bitterly laughed. "Of course you would not"

It had been for months her natural reaction to refuse everything Klaus offered, diamond bracelets that would make a princess cry, romantic drawings, a world trip guided by the most experienced man and his intriguing knowledge about it. She had done so not because she didn't find it flattering because of course she did but because she had Tyler around her ankle. He needed her she was convinced he loved her and Klaus obviously could not have right? Why would the all mighty hybrid fall for some baby vampire, Damon described as stupid, useless and shallow? To Klaus, she was just a fun thing to play with, to rile up Tyler in his stay in at Mystic Falls.

But not even Tyler loved her.

All she wanted was the slightest affection, real affection no gifts, no conquest or promises.

"Because I can just kiss you myself" She whispered, pulling his arm back towards her, he stumbled forward, in surprised unexpecting her to grasp his cheeks and lightly kiss his still mouth. Her eyes were open and so were his, both just staring at one another. Klaus moved his lips slowly to encourage the sensation she made. His eyes drifting close with hers. Her tongue parting his lips, at her eagerness he introduced hers to his.

* * *

_Back to the Present_

She fed of Kol! It bothered him immensely but his brother Kol looked for once his life embarrassed fleeing after explaining his flashes to Klaus. He threw Stefan out after he remarked it wasn't a big deal and was more surprised Caroline had actually lost her control rather than the fact he had fed on his brother.

He didn't want her to have that type of intimacy with Kol, It wasn't considered blood sharing sine Kol hadn't been a vampire at the time and in his lifetime how many had he drained blood none of his victims did he even want to hear any flying thought out of their mind. But it still bothered him.

He caught very significant scene, it was one he found himself inhaling it was like he could feel her beneath his eyes.

His eyes hadn't been closed had they? The tender motion of her lips… He froze as the memory enveloped him.

* * *

**I hope this Chapter was very enjoyable. Carol is not dead in my story nor do I have any intention to even use her. I took a the reviews comments and decided why not make Kol find pleasure in Caroline biting him ;) First Klaroline Kiss ! Wooho! Did you guys think it was alright? Please leave what you think in a Reveiw I would appreciate it immensely :) Thank you for reading!**

**For the guest who reviewed and told me you find my story confusing, my apologizes please tell me what you want me to clear up on. Just because the Present Klaus hadn't appeared in last chapter didn't mean he wouldn't appear in the next. **

**Thank you, KlarolineFullStop, Jessnicole, mikaelsonswife, justine and everyone else who reviewed :)**


	14. Inhaling Unsurity and Promises

Inhaling Unsurity and Promises

Chapter 11

Her lips had slipped away and her nose drifted to brush his. Klaus gave her the most bewildered look like she was some great fortune sent by god. It made her laugh.

And she laughed. Until her she was wheezing. She had broken their intimacy removing her face away. A mixture of unsurity and hurt gathered in Klaus' eyes. Caroline caught this and stopped her laughter.

"Did I do something wrong" He whispered that stung her heart.

Niklaus was no fool to kissing he had done it before various times with Tatia but it never left him enthralled like just now. Caroline had shocked him. She did the very opposite he truly thought she'd do and now unnaturally, she was laughing. Woman did not laugh after kisses, good kisses. He had thought it to be breathtaking but doubt had creased he had not made the same effect on her.

"No, No, No" She urgently stopped laughing, sympathy bewitched her eyes.

"You felt pity and kissed me" He suddenly accused

He never wanted anyone's pity, to think she was even interested in him. Mikael's voice rang his ears..

_Niklaus bit down on his shirt, to quiet down his screams he didn't want Rebekah or Henrick to hear him. He wondered what they were doing; he hoped they weren't indoors this marrow. _

_Henrick fortunately had never known the wrath of Mikael…yet at least but Niklaus was afraid how much longer he could lie about it. Henrick was getting older and more observant. Are default with his personality was that his kindness, curiosity and optimism didn't allow him to stand back.. Niklaus prayed when the day Henrick ever saw Mikaels true self he wouldn't try to intervene. Henrick wasn't well built he would not survive under Mikael's beatings. _

_"Disgusting boy" Spat Mikael, he kicked Niklaus well in the ribs. His mouth was wet with thick salty blood, its taste made him sick. The taste was too familiar._

_"You think our survival is a game, you couldn't last a week without getting killed"_

_…._

_"You pathetic…"_

_"You useless…"_

_Klaus was growing exhausted; the pain was subsiding finally into something numb like being wrapped in a cocoon. It was relief, a little but he new the pain would be a thousand times worse tomorrow._

_"You were with a wrench girl all day you say to me!"_

_… _

_"Boy, No Maiden will ever love you" _

_Boy no maiden will ever love you_

"No Klaus" She edged in closer "I didn't kiss you for pity, I kiss you because I say yes…"

"Yes to what?" he didn't believe her

"Yes you can show me the world"

Niklaus wasn't following, he felt like she wasn't just talking to him but she gave her warmest smile and held his hand and what was there to be confused about.

"I just hope you don't forget about me"

"Never" He promised, tranced

She hummed "You have no idea what is yet to come… the future-"

"What is the future when there is now?"

Caroline looked at him fort fully "I guess you're right" she chuckled

His face sobered again "Why were you laughing"

"I was laughing because no one has ever looked at me like that"

"Like what?" he asked

"Like they loved me"

* * *

Stephen was out cold and Klaus had refused to part his side and Caroline had no intentions of leaving. After each other's protest he allowed it after she argued she'd be safer by his side. It made Niklaus smile that she thought so highly of him and that she thought he could defend her but he wasn't going to let her freeze. Caroline, being a vampire the cold had no effect on her body but Klaus fought hard to give he's cloak to her in the end they settled in covering them both when they sat down; which meant Caroline was coming very internment beside him.

Niklaus sharing the cloak could feel her curves side against his torso and her breast lightly rest on his chest as she snuggled next to him. He was becoming very hot.

"You can see the stars so clearly here" she whispered, oblivious to her affect

The sky had turned a deep purple and twinkling lights showered the night. Everything felt alive, the cosmic feeling of aw never left as she gazed on. She had never seen so many stars in her entire life. Tomorrow would be a full moon she observed.

Niklaus though had no interest in her amazement about the above. He was trying to keep himself steadily respectable. He loved her touch far too much and it was inappropriate. After an ongoing debate with himself he had to remove himself.

"Where are you going" Caroline questioned as he quickly jumped on his feet, she had to use her hands to sit herself upright.

"We're getting too close" he murmured.

She didn't follow "Is that a problem?"

"Yes!"

Niklaus wanted her to keep her dignity, a long day had made her emotional and he'd hate if she got herself in a disrespectful manner. This intimacy was abrupt and was not right unless they were married. He would shame her name if they continued.

"We're just sitting together to keep warm" Caroline said innocently

After a pause he nodded, taking his place back on the ground. Klaus never relaxed.

_Oh yeah people in this time were frowned upon, if they got too close._That didn't deem to bother her too much though, after all she wasn't from this time.

* * *

_Back in the present_

"Where ever you want to go" Klaus smiled broadly to himself, she had known he would remember what she had said, she knew and agreed and he wanted her back with him. So desperately, Klaus no longer cared about his hybrid making machine. He would use force to stop the Salvatore's obsessive fighting for Elena's survival and set them on the task of bringing back _his _Caroline.

_What ever it takes_

"NIK!" yelled out Rebekah, she marched into his study to his dismay. Rebekah and he had gotten in a common spat a while ago, she had her own residence in this bloody town and attended Mystis Falls high school like an obedient school girl. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and honestly he had expected her tantrum to go on for much longer, years, sometimes decades.

"Realize that you can't be friends with the April Young girl because she's intolerable and you've came running back to your brother"

"You Ass" She commented "What the hell is going on with my memories?!"

"What do you mean?" He said through his teeth

"What do I mean Nik?! I mean that Caroline freaking Forbes is messing with my mind, which she isn't that strong to do and she's not a school or around with her friends, what in the hell is going on?"

"Dear Caroline time traveled"

Rebekah's mouth made an 'o'

"Bekah if you had been in my radar you would have known but since your not, it isn't in my top intentions to tell you so"

"Shut up Nik, What do you mean she time traveled" Her face swelled in horror

"We're asking what things mean an awful lot-"

Klaus felt the scrap against his pants.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah demanded

"GET OUT" He bellowed, _Caroline what are you doing…_he moaned helplessly in his chair.

* * *

_Back in the past_

Caroline was an enchantress, quick as light, her blond angelic curls bounced down her bare back. He was hasty with his kisses, his arousal much greater than his guilt. His hands were guided with hers as they congressed her breasts and she rocked against his pelvis.

Niklaus was lying on the wet grass with Caroline on top of him. She had gotten him out of his clothes with fiery open mouth kisses, and then she trailed his neck and he moaned. He was rendered completely and utterly helpless.

Her hands had stopped guiding him and she stroked down his chest, bending her knees back and sliding down him, her erect nipples teasing him, not that her hands that folded around his length didn't do the same. Niklaus jolted and she tugged, she played an innocent smile on her face but her eyes were dark.

Caroline was so swept away with the joy she was bringing him; her hunger was rising with every moan and groan between them. Her concentration fell trying to keep her focus, she could never hurt Klaus.

He pulled her body back up to his, noticing her face change from menacing seduction to fear. By himself, he raked Caroline's hair out of her face to cup her cheeks, kissing her lovingly on her lips. He was reassuring her in his thoughts but to Caroline he was soothing her. She could put away her hunger for him. She had too.

Her knee bushed his throbbing length and his eyes pounced open. The heated gaze they shared as she positioned him inside her. She was too afraid to breathe.

They were two naked bodies moving as one.

Klaus, she called his name and he wanted to do the same but he was far from words. Her core was tightening; her movements were painfully slow at this point. Unexpectedly he pounded his hips hard inside her and it made her through her head back; with her chest in his face she repeated his name mindlessly with her release. She was so radiant; the picture of her on top of him, the background of stars behind her glowed so bright and for the first time in his life he appreciated them. He went on until he had hit his release, his heat oozing in her.

* * *

Caroline woke on her side, resting on soil rather than grass. Her body was untwined and a loopy smile was on her face. She had to blink repeatedly to think clearly again. _Did last night really happen! I had.. I… I had…_

She turned around expecting to view a dozing Klaus beside her but he was not there. She was alone. And she prayed she wasn't lost. They weren't where they were last night. Instead of tree foliage, she was in an open area. The soil only went on for a few more meters's before a heaven amount of rocks coated the banks of the stream.

Caroline closed Klaus' cloak closer to her body. _Where did he go?_

* * *

Niklaus crawled back into his room, His poor sister was restless and dead with sleep, Kol could not have been woken even if the house was a light in flames, Henrik look peaceful enough.

As quietly as he could, he fondled around his items, pushing around carvings, clothes, tools. _Where is it?_

"What are you looking for?" A voice caused him to jump.

Henrick crouched down too Niklaus' level scanning over the items scattered around.

"You look different" He tilted his head

"Just go to bed Henrik" Klaus muttered _Where was it?_

"How could I when you promised to take me to see the wolves tonight!" He exclaimed, Niklaus covered his brother's mouth, so he would stop talking about his excitement it could have woken up the others with how loud he was being. Elijah could hear through walls he swore.

"Yeah, yeah I did mate" He hushed his voice

"So what are you looking for" Henrik asked again more quietly

Niklaus sighed "Have you seen my necklace the one with the ring on it?"

Henrik shook his head immediately; Henrik was the worst liar he had ever met.

"Where is it?!"

"I don't know" He grumbled

"C'mon you know where it is"

"Fine I'll tell you if you answer my question correctly"

"Okay" Niklaus answered, he would get the ring from his brother either way.

"Who is it for?"

He couldn't stop the grin from appearing when he said her name.

"Caroline, it's for Caroline"

Henrick bounced up, beaming "Correct" He pronounced, he shuffled to his own bed and kicked the rags and straw dolls away and pulled out a stone box. Niklaus made his way to him. "What would be the wrong answer?" he asked

"Tatia" Henrik shrugged. Before murmuring an incantation, there was a sharp click and the lid of the stone box opened. He had used magic to enclose the box. Inside was crowed with shiny objects, some Niklaus recognized were gifts belonging to Rebekah, Kol's chain, mother's spiritual charms, Elijah's own necklace attached with a ring, engraved with a red stone.

Niklaus' one was engraved with a blue stone. Henrik picked it out and clasped it in his brother's hand.

"Why do you have Elijah's ring also and not Finn's or anybody else"

"Because Elijah would use it on Tatia and I gave Finn's back because I like Sage"

"Sage?"

"Nevermind" Henrik swallowed "Are we still going tonight"

Niklaus had been reeling his brother along with this promises to see the wolves, it wasn't something he hadn't said seriously but he could not had been in a better mood. He felt invincible.

"Yes Henrik we will go to see the wolves change tonight"

* * *

**DUN DUN DA! Was it enjoyable!? It's my first time ever writing a sex scene so don't judge it too much please. Also it wasn't as hot and heated as we all like because this was Niklaus' first time, hence Caroline trying to guide him. If your asking why is Niklaus thinking about proposing too Caroline so quickly was because in those day if you went through the act of sex you were suppose to marry them, it was pretty much an unspoken agreement to marriage (Not that Caroline knows that) and Klaus certainly doesn't want to tarnish her reputation which it would certainly do if they didn't get married. He is also beyond smitten with her. **

**Henrik does know how to use magic and he likes thieving items, he took away Klaus's & Elijah's rings because he didn't want them marrying Tatia, he also gave back Finns approving of Sage.**

bunnykay:_ Are you going to explain why Kol felt pleasre from the bite, is it because he also feels for Caroline?_ **I wont directly address it but Kol likes girls, attractive girls so why wouldn't he be attracted to Caroline ;)**

**Thank you **KlarolineFullStop, bunnykay, flyfree1031, SkyBlue1309, justine, laura, thefaeliasion** and EVERYONE else for your awesome reveiws, Please continue to leave me one, so I can read your feedback/thoughts about the chapter :D**


	15. Inhaling Stance and Choices

Inhaling Stance and Choices

Chapter 12

She was confused, had she been ditched? You know the after sex sneak out, that she had in the past months been accustom too. It was always her doing the sneaking out part though. He looked so venerable the last night, the way he looked at her. It had to be real but it was not like it would be the first time she had misjudge an individual. Niklaus was the last person she had expected to do it to her that night and it hurt, hurt she quickly covered up with anger.

When she found him she was defiantly going to give him a piece of her mind. Caroline Stood up, fastening the cloak's buttons so no skin would be revealed.

_Great I have no clothes too._

She would have to find her own way out but something caught her eyes. Petals. Yellow, crisped flower petals glittered in a line that trailed leftwards; she could see it curve with the stream.

"Bonnie?" She looked up to the sky, had it been her doing.

_Following the flower petals, thanks bon._ Caroline gulped, her sarcastic thinking died. She had, had sex with human Klaus _and enjoyed it._ Which meant that she had, had sex with hybrid future Klaus; she had given in to him and worst of all he would remember, _all of it._

_"_When I get my hands on you" She swore

* * *

Rebekah claimed she was unwell but Niklaus knew it was from no other than Stephen. Her face was dull and she refused to get up, his mother was with her now. Kol did not tease her not even once, which was a miracle in its self. The house had a solemn atmosphere, Finn gone, Elijah drinking up his broth not being one to speak during his meals, Kol's focus nervously twitching between his food before him and where the room Rebekah lied and Mikael's examining his sword at the table dangerously closer to Henrik than Niklaus had liked. That sword held just as much of Mikaelson's blood as it did to the animal's he slayed for the Mikaelson's meals.

"Father when will you teach me how to use a sword?"

Niklaus flinched.

_You think this is just a game; we are fighting for our survival. Swords are not your toys._

Mikael simply looked up at Henrik, "I believe Finn has practices quite a bit with you"

Henric nodded "How did you know?"

Elijah's exchanged glances Niklaus, he too remembered the way Mikael had reacted to their Sword fight. The man had little humour, he was always serious.

"I know everything about what my children get up to" he said "Fin, Elijah, Rekekah, Kol-"

Ester came rushing in, murmuring. She clattered into the table and placed her hand onto Mikael, he gave her support, standing up abruptly to keep her up straight.

"Mother?" Elijah asked concerned

"Nothing my children, only a little headache"

"Did you try to use magic on Bekah?" Kol composed.

"No" She turned to her husband. "Ayana sent word" Everybody appeared to be confused apart from Henrik.

"Mind to Mind" He exclaimed "You told me, you did not communicate like that if you can help so?"

"That is enough" she snapped at Henrik, Ordering Niklaus and Kol to attend to Bekah. "Tatia is outside wanting your confidence Elijah" "Leave me all, with your father"

"You heard her" Demanded Mikael, with the boom of his voice everyone hurried off like they were told.

* * *

"Tatia, heavens it is sweet to see you this morrow" Elijah pecked a gentle kiss on her cheek, seconding one on her son, who she cradled in her arms.

"Elijah" She smiled, "Unfortunately I wish only I came here to see you but I have come to see if Caroline is fit to come stay with me again"

"Caroline is perfectly fine" Elijah shrugged leaning in for a proper kiss but she stopped him.

"Is she inside?"

"No..."

"Is she out with one of your brothers?"

"No..."

"Then where is she Elijah?"

He opened his mouth but shut it, coming to the realization he did not know. How could he not remember where she had gone?

"Niklaus was with her last I believe" he muttered, trying to re-think

"Caroline and Niklaus? but he is not with her right, now?"

Elijah shook his head.

"Good- I mean bad where could she be then, the woman is my responsibility, I found her and I neglected her, I was supposed to visit her yesterday but we instead..." Her voice trailed off with Elijah's upcoming smirk. She swatted his arm.

"I'm sure Caroline is somewhere around the village"

"I should find her"

"There is no need Tatia, I'll fetch Niklaus and we'll both go scouting for her now"

Tatia shook her head furiously. "Oh no I could put my boy's in such trouble, Leave Niklaus alone he doesn't need to find her and as for you" She kissed his lips in a change of attitude, her baby between their chests "I think we should continue what we started yesterday"

* * *

"Rebekah" Kol said soothingly, she didn't stir from her eye opened state.

Niklaus returned his grim look, fiddling with the chain and ring in his finger's behind his back.

"Get her some food Kol maybe a fruit would do her good?"

Kol agreed. He was never the obedient one but his worry drowned any of his former cheeky self. Before leaving Rebekah's side he grazed his hand over her forehead affectionately.

She didn't move.

When Kol disappeared outside of the room, Niklaus crouched on to his knees, he only wished it had been to Caroline instead of his broken-hearted sister.

"Rebekah love"

He got no response.

"None of what happened yesterday is your fault" He tried again "Caroline was with me, we both saw what father did to him and we both returned later to give him whatever aid we could"

Rebekah's eyes flickered over to Niklaus "Is he dead" She barely said

"No, he is not"

Rebekah's eyes flickered back.

"I could not do much but Caroline could, Caroline healed him... completely"

"You do not have to lie to make me feel better brother" She turned onto hers side so it was impossible to see her face.

"I'm not; Caroline used witchcraft to heal his eye"

Silence rang out, Niklaus waited for her to bounce up and beam, go running out of the room to search for her lover but she did not, she stayed still.

Niklaus shut his eyes for a moment and stood back up to leave his sister in peace. She was not fatally sick; she did not need his watch. As he left he heard her break into tears.

* * *

"What is it my dear?"

"You caused strife between Silas' pack" Ester prodded Mikael in the chest

Mikael rolled his eyes at his wife. "You mean that pack of feral creatures"

She gave him a discouraging look. "You could be more discreet for your dislike of them"

"Why should I be" He said

"You should because we have just received threats from the wolves, we've been marked"

"Shall I throttle them all my dear with my knife or sword?"

"They have marked us Mikael, do you not see the seriousness of this"

"I shall start with Silas first"

"Stop!" Ester cried "Silas will kill you before you get a chance to even glance at his face"

"He must have a very ugly one then" Mikael muttered

"Harldy"

Mikael lifted his gaze to his wife "And how would you know so?"

Ester kept her stance "My family is first and I make it my joy to know its threat's and it does not help when my Husband goes and angers them"

"I dare them to touch our family" Mikael smiled

"Ayana has warned me the spirits are not easy, today will be venomous to us all"

Mikael strided forward to kiss her neck, Ester tired to shake him off. "This is not the time"

"Nonsense" he whispered behind her ear. He crept closer to the bridge of her temple. "You are mine" He said once Ester stopped diverting his advantages.

_How wrong you are._

Her eyes looked outside the window the entire time; they never wavered from the hut far in the distance on the cliff's belonging to the wolves.

* * *

Caroline played follow the yellow flower petals all the way around the stream, it curved and looped around boulders deliberately until it oddly ventured out into the trees.

"I hope you know where you're taking me" She called out

The mass of trees increased, birds cooed and bambi's jotted. It annoyed her that she couldn't use her vampire speed to hurry up the process of finding what was at the end of the trail; at risk of blowing away all the petals.

Why couldn't it be follow the stones there were loads of them at the banks of the stream.

Caroline kept at it until the trail began to dimmer and she had thought maybe the wind at blown them away but when she looked up she was greeted by the stream; Once again. Howeve it was different, across the shallow water was the open space the same open space had previously woken up too.

"Seriously!" she groaned, _Calm Caroline I'm sure there's a reason why you were led here._

She shifted around to carefully examine her surroundings. Grass, trees further to the stream was a pebbled bank but the same bank... she had been here before. Consciously she moved to face the sturdy black tree that rained it's dark green leaves; the same one she remembered placing a brutally injured Klaus against.

The difference was that someone had carved into the middle of its trunk. Her face softened.

"Caroline,  
wait for me  
love Niklaus"

* * *

"Rebekah is feeling better, she spoke to me today"

"Did she" Niklaus said barely listening, rotating the ring into the sunlight that bounced a shining ray of light onto the walls.

"Yes I am glad, I don't like it when Rebekah is ill" Henrik said "I even gave back the herby smelling magical necklace mother gave to her last year, you know the one she thought she lost"

"The necklace filled with the flower that grows at the base of the white oak tree" Niklaus murmured.

Henrik plummeted a bag filled with god knows what, onto the kitchen table; it had certainly gathered Niklaus' attention.

"Henrik! What are you going to do with that mate?"

"We have to be prepared for tonight" Henrik answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Rope, dagger [Niklaus' eyes widened], the wolf you carved for me, the essential's... do you think I should pack some berries encase we get hungry?"

"Henrik" Niklaus growled "Put that away before someone sees it" He was talking about the bag, he also snatched away the dagger "Where did you even get this?!"

Henrik shrugged "I borrowed it from Kol"

"Borrowed?"

"It was just lying there if Kol didn't want it to be taken he should of hid it" Henrick pronounced matter of factly

Elijah walked in by himself; Tatia had said she would start searching for Caroline now, she never entered the door.

He had caught, Henrik desperately trying to shove his bag onto the ground so Elijah would have not seen it but he wasn't fast enough also Niklaus hadn't bothered to stash away the dagger in his hands.

"What are you up to" Elijah raised his eye brows mainly in Henrik's direction.

"Nothing' Henrik said a little too fastly

"Niklaus care to explain?"

Henrik tired to half shake his head, in an indication for Niklaus not to say anything but Niklaus' didn't get it or more like pretended not to. Henrik was always the worst liar.

"I'm taking him to see the wolves tonight" He said honestly

"Elijah please, don't say anything I've dreamt of this moment pleaseeee let us go" Henrik begged, abandoning his bag, he ran up to Elijah and hugged his brother "Pleasseee"

Both Niklaus and Elijah cracked up in laughter. "Not very manly to be hugging me"

Henrik like he had been clobbered over the head jumped back and stood up tall, clearing his throat "It's not but you'll let us go?"

Elijah gave a dramatic sigh "Yes I'm letting you two go but this" he pointed to Henrik, Nikaus and himself "is just between us, mother would have out heads if she were to find out"

"Thank you!" Henrik beamed, running back to his bag and throwing it back onto the table.

"So Nik berries, yes or no?"

"Fine" he said, Henrik skipped out, outside to see what he could find.

Elijah approached closer, peering inside the bag. Pulling out the carved wolf "A formidable replica of mothers"

"I made it for Henrick"

"I know" Elijah said putting down the caved wolf in the middle of the table.

"I have meant to ask where Caroline is?"

Niklaus' eyes flashed up "Why would you want to know where Caroline is" he asked defensively so Elijah would not miss his tone.

"Tatia is most concern about her welfare and so am I" He added "I am sure it would be okay for her to be wondering around the village if it was any other day than a -

"A full moon" Niklaus finished

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes brother I do" He brought up his chained necklace hooped with his ring.

"Niklaus" Elijah breathed

"I will bring her back I was going to go to right after Henrik stopped with his blabbering"

Right on cue Henrik came back inside displeased "I could not find any berries" he exclaimed "Nik come help me find some"

"I cannot" Niklaus said but Elijah raised his hand up "Rik he'll meet you outside in a second"

"Henr-" Niklaus called after him but the boy was out and gone before he had a chance to correct it.

"What was that for" he demanded

"Nik it is not very romantic to propose and leave her for the night alone"

He opened to his mouth but Elijah cut him off

"I will go get her from where ever she is, then tomorrow you can do it right and make her a happy woman without leaving her side"

"I was planning to do it at the spot..." But Elijah was right, his brother was always right "Very well, she's further straight past father's coordinated logs, and if you go deep enough you'll reach higher ground then greeted by a large stream, keep following it left and you shall find her"

Elijah confirmed he understood and took off but paused at the door "Does she make you happy" he asked

"She could make me happy for eternity"

Elijah smiled, sincerely. "Then I will bring her back to you"

* * *

Caroline sang low under her breath and lent against the tree. She was surprised she wasn't more bored; patients weren't something she was known for but it seemed like she honestly did not mind.

She pattered her fingers against her thigh, wondering how future N_iklaus_ was reacting. How vivid were his memories was it like a blimp something he barely would remember...

A crutch in the distance alerted her ears and a cheeky grin danced on her lips. Pouncing up to her feet she crept around him, enclosing in, she would give him a real scare. Punishment for leaving her and making her walk a trail of flower petals.

She was so close and she couldn't quiet her excitement for payback. She jumped right in front of the tense body.

"Seriously" She cried out grinning, the body collapse to the ground in shock.

_Shit!_

Caroline covered her mouth from saying what she was thinking.

A fallen Elijah lay on his back with a twisted face of fright.

"Elijah" she whispered

"Caroline" he said back breathlessly.

* * *

The dark loomed, Niklaus glanced backwards. Everyone would be in the caves including Caroline, he trusted Elijah to bring her back safety.

"Come on" Henrik whined paces in front, the boy wasn't in the slightest athletic but his eagerness made him the faster climber in this situation.

"I'm coming"

They went further and higher up the cliffs, Henrik had plan the perfect place to watch their transformation. He had really been waiting for this, for a long time. Finally they settled behind a ditch where a fallen tree had ripped out its root's and the earth apart. Rocks were mattered all over the ditch and enough shrubbery hid them from view.

The howls started, they began so distantly but sooner they came closer and louder. They heard cracks and screams. By the time it shook the ground and echoed across the landscape. Niklaus' felt it was no longer wise; he had to get Henrik out of here. Something was not right.

"We have to find a cave" Niklaus told Henrik

"We haven't seen one of them yet" Henrik said quietly, the moonlight twinkled in his eyes "Please a little longer"

"No" He said firmly "We are finding shelter now!"

Henrik claim to make a further protest but Niklaus lifted him and threw him over his shoulder. He felt like he could sense them, they were hungry not for prey but for blood, this was no peaceful moon cycle. Vengeance was being served tonight.

He ran at full speed, Henrik had stopped complaining feeling the earth vibrate from footsteps much greater then theirs. The ground was cumbering and the rocks had jiggered themselves through Niklaus' boots.

Henrik was struggling to keep hold of his bag, the berries had puttered out, rolling behind them and the rope was lost long ago but the one item he fought to hold on to was the craved wolf. Niklaus had made it for him, for his fasciations of the wolves, as a birthday present, as just a gift, his most favourite gift in the world. It would kill him to lose it.

His hands were too small and weak too keep it in his grasp, Niklaus' running was bumpy, he clicked his teeth to bite back the pain from rocks cutting into his feet. Henrik had noticed the blood coating his tracks.

The most cherished item was slipping and slipping and Henrik was chewing his lip to hold on but in a shallow bump the carved wolf flew out of his hands and tumbled away.

"NO!" Henrik shouted "WE HAVE TO STOP, I'VE DROPPED IT"

"Forget about, I make you a new one" Niklaus called back

"You said it took weeks to make, it chiselled you hands, you had blistered" Henrik stuttered, he watched it become further and further and Niklaus' footsteps filled with blood continued to paint to ground.

"Its fine Henrik" Niklaus shouted "It's no worries at all,"

But Henrik didn't believe him "You made it for me"

And with those words he thrashed against Niklaus' grip

"Henrick" He was tiring to not let go of his brother, a kick that landed in the centre of his chest, winding him. He, losing his fatal hold on Henrik, his brother was off, running backwards to retrieve the carved wolf.

Terrified a ghastly howl louder than his ears were supposed to hear roared. Niklaus staggered after his brother. Screaming his name.

"IT"S JUST A CRAVING"  
Nothing he said made Henrik come back to him, he just kept running. Why wouldn't he stop?

"I'VE GOT IT" Henrik cried a look of pride shone through his face as he turned around to show it to his brother.

The wind disappeared, so did air as the demon of the moon flashed its amber eyes and bared its sharp teeth, the teeth that clenched onto to him, the claws that dug deep into him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Niklaus bellowed, if only time stood still.

All was silent, howls, the shaking earth. Niklaus stood there and watched the blood drip down Henrik's face those gleaming eyes within seconds lifeless. Life and light gone.

The world hit him but he didn't stop running after him. With his screams the wolf stoped, it retreating, its head bowed then it howled a siren of death before it fled.

"You are still alive" "You are still alive" "You are still alive" "You are still alive"

He hugged Henrik's body. He could be saved, he had to be saved.

* * *

**A lot defiantly happened in this chapter! Was it good? Please leave me a review telling what you think!**

**Niklaus had planned to proposed to Caroline at the same place they started helping/caring for each other. He carved her a note asking her to wait for him. Tatia is a quite jealous of Niklaus' and Elijah's interactions with Caroline's hence her diverting the subjects away from them trying to help her, find Caroline. I have no clue what Silas' storyline's going to be in TVD but in my story he was in a pack of werewolves and Ester has some history behind it. **

**This chapter revolved a lot around Henrik, he was such a nice character to write about. Elijah will feel really guilty that he could of prevented his brother from going only if he had said no to him.**

Laura: **You absuloutly right it is Vervain not Revain, I was going by how I thought it sounded but Thank you for correcting me :D**

** Thank you **_drewwnesss, IrishBeauty294, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, Lo'Laan, KlarolineFullStop, justine, thefaeliaison, SexyJomo, Laura, lari _**and everybody else for your AMAZING REVIEWS Xxxx**


	16. Inhaling Cries of Time

Inhaling Cries of Time

Chapter 13

_Few hours earlier _

"Elijah" Caroline whispered

"Caroline" he said back breathlessly

She certainly in no means had thought it was someone other than Klaus. No one knew about this place beside's them right?

"You gave me the biggest fright" He accused

" I'm sorry" Caroline tired, shaking her head to get herself together. Elijah didn't get up from his back instead he spread his arms out and looked back at the sky.

"Um..." she waddled over to his side, crouching down so they were closer "Are you going to get up"

"Please button up your first three buttons" was his only answered.

_Huh? I had already..."_oh dear" Caroline fumbled with the buttons that had mysteriously popped apart, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"They undid themselves when you bent down" Elijah said, still not looking at her.

"I think you should get up then" She averted the conversation, standing up straight and then checking if the buttons had stayed in place, this cloak wasn't made for a woman's bust.

"I have a bad feeling about this full moon... this is the first time I've stayed still all day and the feeling is consuming" He ignored her.

"Ohkay then"

"Like tonight will alter everything, like there's something that could be done to prevent everything. Lily dreamt of blood, mother is worried, something will happen I am sure of it"

"Lily the witch that lives with Tatia?"

"Also Ayanna's daughter"

_One of Bonnie's distant relatives? _"Well you can just lay here if you want or you can go find what and why you have this bad feeling"

Elijah's head turned to look at her "Niklaus is looking forward to seeing you" He watched her smile to herself. So unaware of what he could see. Perhaps she could make his brother happy after all.

* * *

_Back in the future_

"This better work" Klaus threaten all that were around him.

"Don't stress out the witch" Damon defended

Bonnie was in the middle of a cleared out Mikaelson's living room. The past furniture had been recklessly thrown into other rooms and out of windows by the careless Kol. He had an unamused face and now took a stand beside his brother commanding her to hurry with her spell.

"Maybe it would have been a whole lot faster if you" She glared at Kol "hadn't gone and killed Shane"

She wanted to slap the shrug he gave her.

"Oh who care's" Rebekah snapped "Caroline is running around telling everyone she's a witch in our time, she could destroy everything"

"She's right" Stefan spoke up "Care could change everything without even meaning too."

"She hasn't changed anything vital" Gritted Klaus, apart from taking his virginity. He had never had sex with Tatia. The only thing he knew that had been re-written, which meant Elijah hadn't been ironically mad in front of everyone about it.

Ester would still use Tatia for the spell to turn them into vampires wouldn't she? Sacrifice her on an alter to bind his hybrid nature? The Bennett witch said changing time could implode the present how bitter sweet that would be. He needed Caroline back now.

Bonnie started to trace her fingers over the chalk pentagram she had drawn; buckets of fresh water were idly close by. Now she chanted, the peeks of her two index fingers met back at the corner, closest to her. Her voice became louder and more violent the more she repeated. Even with her closed eyes she could feel Klaus' eyes boring into her. She was almost scared what he might unleash had the spell failed but it could not have. She promised Caroline she could bring her home.

Elena would be safe for now; this was Bonnie's only chance to make things right with Caroline before Elena needed her help again.

Her eyes bugged open and she lashed out, to reach the bucket of water, throwing it over the pentagram. Her icy gaze focused on the chalk smearing away. _Bring Caroline home_ she prayed.

* * *

_Back in the past_

Elijah had tugged on her arm; apparently he couldn't risk losing her. He mumbled that it was too dangerous for a woman like she to be wondering alone, since it was getting darker and darker.

He led her through the trees and she tried not to argue with him that he was taking her the wrong way. Not that she turned out to be right because Mr. All so smart apparently was taking her the right way, she hid rolling her eyes when they made it out to a familiar logging area.

"I told you this was the way" He smugly presented her. She gave him a childish, rotten smile.

He laughed at her.

"What" she demanded stopping her walking; his grasp on her arm could no longer pull her along.

"You're so much alike"

"A like?"

"I hope you make his heart whole"

Caroline froze, her eyes widening _heart whole _those words! Bonnie had said for her to return all she had to do was to make her heart whole!

"What does that mean?" She asked desperately

Elijah smiled "One day you will understand"

"But I need to understand now" she protested

"Walk! The caves aren't far; we should make it in time"

* * *

Caroline entered the cave with Elijah, the huge numbers of villager's were grouped in families. Young kids were running in circled with each other, before their quiet parents shushed them to be still. Some families rested on their knees, holding each other's hands praying in some unrecognisable language. There was also a group of hard, serious faced men that guarded the entrance with swords ready to spear anything that wanted to come in.

One man in his early 40's rammed into Elijah missing his arm by only inches. The bellow that came from Mikael was one to be feared. He whacked the man over the head spitting out this was his son and his mistress.

_I'm not his mistress_

The man apologized, nodding once at Caroline.

"Take her to the back with the rest of the family" Mikael said to Elijah, he then unhinged his swords from his belt and stalked to the other men with weapons.

Ester with an expression consisting of concern was with Ayanna. Rebekah had been with the talkative Kol but manage to leave him for a while to see Elijah and Caroline before Tatia had a chance too.

"Sister you look well"

She shook her head "Where is Niklaus and Henrik, brother? I thought you were all together?"

"No" Elijah said "Niklaus and Henrik will be back soon"

"You're keeping something from me Elijah, say it"

But Elijah didn't utter a word, so Rebekah turned to Caroline. "Where is my brother's Caroline" She demanded

"I don't know Rebekah"

Rebekah surveyed Caroline's face and sighed. "It's a full moon they should not be out; it is getting late far too fast"

"Have you searched around here? Perhaps they are wondering around together, the caves are big and there is plenty to explore"

Caroline caught Elijah's words, hadn't he just said they were out and now he was trying to convince Rebekah they were in here, somewhere.

Rebekah worriedly agreed, saying she would look around the caves. Tatia who was coming towards them got a brutal knock by the retreating Rebekah. Rebekah did not exchange a sorry instead she narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Be more careful"

"Rebekah" growled Elijah, releasing his hold on Caroline's arm to assist Tatia.

"What's wrong with her" Tatia brushed the dirt particles of her dress.

"She's just worried also she was unwell this morning, the two do not swell well together"

"As long as she doesn't dislike me" She smiled

"Not at all" Elijah acted appalled

"Caroline!" Exclaimed she as if, she had magically appeared from nowhere, Tatia ran to hug her.

"Tatia" she said awkwardly.

"Stay Caroline" Bonnie's voice rung in her ears. Her eyes alerted, she pushed Tatia off, maybe a little too harshly.

"Caroline!" Elijah scowled, she wasn't listening "Stay Caroline you cannot change the past" Bonnie said again with the wind

"Don't threat Elijah the dear girl is probably frightened after all it is a full moon and her parents..." she stopped.

"Of course"

"Stay" said Bonnie

"Where is Niklaus, Elijah?" asked Tatia

"He's with Henrik"

It's a full moon Caroline registered, Rebekah is worried about her two missing brother's, Elijah is being shady and has been expressing he has a bad feeling about the events of tonight, Ester is speaking to Ayanna at this very minute about the Demon's of the moon. Henrik is with Klaus, Klaus is with Henrik, they're not in the caves.

Caroline's mouth dropped in her horror.

"STAY"

And Caroline could not rebel. "Henrik is in danger" she tried to say but her lips moved without the sound of her voice. She tried again and again but she could not say anything.

"Damn" She swore _why I can't tell them!_

"You shouldn't try to change the past" Bonnie slurred

"You Bonnie" she didn't care about the absurd looks Elijah and Tatia were exchanging.

"You shouldn't try to change the past, demon" said an unfamiliar voice, spoke directly to her.

Caroline swirled around, Tatia and Elijah looked towards the voice too.

Ayanna stared on with a relatively confused Ester next to her.

"It is not part of your fate to do so" She finished

A death howl shook the cave.

* * *

"MOTHER"

Caroline could hear Niklaus' scream, tears welled up in her eyes.

Rebekah was already agitated, being unable to find her brothers all last evening. She grew tired eventually and rested soundly on Caroline's lap. When morning came she woke up asking where Niklaus and Henrick where. It's pained Caroline to have to lie to her and say she did not know.

Rebekah continued to distract herself by looking over the collection of amulets and string charms Ayanna had decorating her front window with. Elijah said he had a private erred to attended to but really he was searching in the direction of the cliff's trying to find any sign of his brother's. Kol and Finn had gone to inspect the damage the wolves had made during the night.

"MOTHER" He screamed again. Caroline covered her ears, to drown his cries. Rebekah ran outside and Caroline could hear her gasp and her body fall to the ground.

He kept repeating he was so, so sorry, he was sorry.

Caroline could smell the overload of blood it made her feel sick. Even without looking she knew the boy was decaying.

"There must be a way!"

"The spirit's will not give us away Ester, your boy is gone"

The uproar! Elijah made a clenching protest. Rebekah between her uncontrollable weeping said. "Caroline is a witch too mother, she could heal him, she could, she could!" Ester's eyes twinkled at Rebekah "Caroline Please come out here!"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat, what was she too do. She could not bring the dead back to life. Forcefully, she walked to see Henrik. Her head was down, terrified to look at the broken family.

"It is not even in her _powers_ to bring the dead alive" said Ayana

Elijah, threw his sword to the ground and let out a scream.

The blood intensified and she was shaking. A shiny object on the grass glittered at her, calling her to pick it up and when she did. Her head began pounding.

No, she knew this feeling, flashing colour's beaming, the base of her vision blurring. She collapsed onto her backside unnoticed. She picked up the courage to finally look at Henrik, his face was less than peaceful, but his eyes had been closed. Blood filled the scraps that dug into his chest and pooled the ground.

"He was the one to set everything in motion, He was to die" she whispered before her lung's felt like they had turned into solids and were weighing her down, like someone was drowning her. The pounding hit her, harder and harder before her world was black once more.

* * *

"I heard you love control" the withering maiden, shuddered out. His hand lapsed over her breasts, streaking down and she cried in the outrageous pleasure.

"Shame your husband is not in the country, it would be lovely to make him watch his wife now" His lips congressed her waist.

"He would kill you for it Lord Klaus" she moaned

He gave a sadist grin "Now that would be something to see" His fang's extended; his demon face revealed, he twisted his face into her sights. The human maiden squealed, in surprised.

"You're a devil' She cried

"Oh trust me darling, I'm far worse"

He flipped the woman on her back, and bit down on her bare shoulder while still ravishing her.

* * *

The pounding eased and her body met the cool breeze. _Not again _Caroline rubbed head with her free hand the other hand was still holding the item she had picked up. It was dark but the night saw no stars.

"What business do you have here" A man called out, she was about to jump up but the man roped the hand from her head away and pinned it behind her back. Her initial reaction was to struggle away but the realization hit her, that this man was a lot stronger than her.

He yanked her unkindly up, so she was on her knees.

"One of the whore's" He shouted out to another. Two more men's footsteps greeted her.

"I'm not a Whore" Caroline spat offended, her veins shadowed underneath her eyes. Time travel essentially made her increasingly hungry.

"So you're not" joked one of the men, he grabbed her cheeks, inspecting her eyes.

"She's vampire" A grin arise. All three chuckled.

"Best looking whore I've seen in a while" said one

_They're all vampire's _it occurred to her but their attire, they all wore didn't come from her time, which mean she was still stuck in some other time in the past. _Great._

"I'd like to see what she's got" the one in front of her said, purposely looking down at her naked body. "She looks like a fighter"

"You're disgusting" She growled back.

"Enough Adfen and Oger" The man, who was pinning her arms behind her back, throttled the item she had carried from the past out of her hands. "This is not land that belongs to us; we must take her to the lords first"

"You can't be serious Edwin, she would not mean anything to the lords. Save them the trouble, I'd much rather have her in my bed chambers than see her lying heartless for the crime of tress passing."

"No" Edwin said "To the lords we must take her"

* * *

Klaus licked his lips. "Brother?" Elijah knocked on his chamber doors

"What can I do for you?"

"Katarina has been asking where you have been"

"Tell her I can meet her in the great hall at present"

"Are you sure Niklaus, you seem... occupied"

Klaus smirked at his work; the lifeless maiden was discarded on his bed sheets. Her blond hair fell like a waterfall down the side of his bed.

"No, No, I'll send one of servants to clean it up"

"Very well, also there was lower class vampire that has brought a tress passer up to the castle. He claims she's merely just a naked whore but it might be a new tactic formed by Mikael"

Klaus' expression hardened, as he rummaged around for some trousers. "Sounds like a pathetic tactic Elijah"

"None the less shall we inspect whom it is?"

"Send the whore to get dressed, then she will be carried into great hall, send my invitation to Katarina also" Klaus ordered.

* * *

Caroline felt utterly exposed and violated. Edwin kicked out the two other pest, vampire's out of the dressing room she was currently in.

They had taken her to this great castle like the ones she saw in history books, beautiful though without the grim and damaged brick work. She would be in aw if she wasn't held as a naked hostage. Another vampire greeted Edwin with her sour smile before slamming Caroline out of his hands and into the dresser.

With the woman's speed she had taken her to a room, filled with dark wooded furniture. Riffled through one of the three closets before throwing 4 gowns onto the shallow table, "What-" Caroline attempted to speak but woman cut her of telling her that if she valued her life she would keep quiet.

She hovered each dress over her before nodding at the red one.

"Hey!"Caroline protested

But the woman was moving her limbs to dress her like she was the woman's Barbie doll, and she wasn't very gentle about it either.

After the struggle and Caroline's one sided argument, the woman shoved her towards the mirror. She was shocked to see what she was looking at. This was really a gorgeous gown; it was fire red, silk, with tiny gem embroidery, coating the bridges of her waist. It had a V neckline that did not reveal too much and long sleeves that elegantly even the dress out. She was far more impressed with the selection of clothes this period of time had that then last.

"Edwin" The woman croaked, she is ready.

"No I'm not" Caroline swirled around.

"Come" Edwin grunted motioning her to follow; he did put his hand on her this time but she was wasn't too eager to follow him. "There is no escape from this castle and I have permission to stake you if proceed on fleeing.

She didn't say anything.

"Where this" He offered

He pulled out a silver chain; hanging from it was a ring with a singular red gem.

"What is?" Caroline asked

"I presume something very special to you; after all you were holding it when you were captured."

She reached out of it and he dropped it into her palm, before she secured it around her neck.

* * *

"Klaus it is so wonderful you would let me join in your court today" Katerina took the lower seat, where the lords sat, the seat that belonged to Elijah.

Elijah was leaning against Bekah's seat. He did not feel like sitting down. He would of asked Katerina to sit down in Rebekah's but if she were to find out, she'd probably skin the Doppler ganger.

"It is nothing" Klaus said "You are most welcomed here, isn't she?"

The crowed filling the side's of the hall nodded with Lord Klaus.

"Bring in the tress passer" Commanded Elijah and the crowd roared in agreement.

Klaus recognized the lowly Edwin, he was turned only about ten years ago, lived with the towns. Loyal enough to him and Elijah weak compared to the rest of the hall. Some had centuries on him. He'd have better not have wasted their time.

He walked in with a young woman; She had a striking figurer, sweet looking in her borrowed dress, she had long cascading blond curls, loose in no sort of hair style, Edwin's hands held her by her hair so she was forced to bow.

Then as they walked closer, towards them, Edwin released her. She huddled onto the ground and laughter erupted in the crowds.

"My lord she was found on your lands, a face I have never seen before"

"You have done well in reporting her" Elijah said plainly

Caroline was embarrassed, did he seriously just drop her but her heightened emotions subsided at the sound of Elijah's voice. _Shit._

"What do business do you have here?"

Caroline did not answer. How could she, they would know who she was and remember her compulsion, her lies. _I'm so dead_

Klaus was getting impatient with Elijah's reasoning tone "Look up at me" he finally bellowed. Who did this woman think she was, with so little respect to the original family. Stupid or brave or very both.

"LOOK AT ME"

Her face slowly tipped upwards and like a dream she was revealed.

"Caroline..."

* * *

**Big Chapter? Please tell what you thought about it?  
Henrik is indeed gone :/ I gave Elijah and Caroline much more scenes this chapter so I hope they were nice. When Niklaus was carrying Henrik he must have dropped his necklace with the ring on it and Caroline picked it up, though she hasn't a clue what it represents. Bonnie tired to send Caroline back to the future/present but Caroline travelled to the 1400's instead oop's. Also I don't know if you recognized but Caroline's reaction to time travelling (the effects were different) weren't same as last time. The first time she said it felt like she was suffocating and this time she say's it is like she was drowning. It's because it Bonnie's spell first spell the only element that was around was Air this time when she threw the bucket of water she used a a different element (water). Klaus is going to be a much more darker character since his turned into a vampire/hybrid, how will Caroline deal with that?**

**Thank you** _flyfree103, Midnight349, lari, justine, SkyBlue1309, Laura, Evi15, maytesalvatore, KlarolineFullStop, ummIDK, _**and everybody else for your lovely reviews :D Xxx**


	17. Inhaling His Touch

Inhaling His Touch  
Chapter 14

Never was her face, the face he'd expected to see.

Klaus stood up, completely riddled with what he saw. It couldn't be possible; four hundred years had pasted and never had he crossed her path... never a presence of her. He was sure Caroline had died, his lost love, only love, only default with the ruler he had, killed, manipulated, burned, ripped apart, to become.

And now here she was, in the flesh. Looking up to him, her blue orbs searching his soul.

The crowd made whispers to themselves, 'What a pretty face' 'oh please she'll be decapitated before for tomorrow' 'maybe I'll keep her head then'

Caroline gulped, she didn't like the prying eyes or their sick comments the audiences where making but she kept her sights steady on Klaus, he had said her name, he recognized who she was and his sudden stand silenced everyone. Katerina dropped the string of hair she was playing with, surprisingly looking back and forth between Klaus and Caroline. Elijah gapped.

"My lords is something the matter" Edwin asked

"Get out" Klaus muttered, loud enough for only those who were vampires could hear.

Elijah straightened his posture, "LEAVE ALL"

Confusion fluttered around. "I SAID LEAVE" a black vain trickled underneath his eye and it appeared Caroline was not the only one to notice. The people on the side of the halls rushed for the exits, there was no murmur's only the sound of hurried footsteps. Katerina unsure what she was too do, called out for Lord Klaus to give her instructions? He didn't answer her nor waver his gaze from Caroline. She was about to lean and rub his hand when Elijah, glared "Court has been cut short, return to your chamber's" Elijah's voice was not to be argued with.

"oh ohkay" She stuttered, carefully getting to her feat. She hesitantly bowed at both of them before trotting down the stand and across the stone floor. Caroline listen to her run past, she carried her dress higher so she would fall over herself.

Caroline was dreading when she Katherine those mighty hall door's, she would have been more worried if she was all alone but Edwin still hadn't moved, he stood by her unflinched.

"Klaus" Elijah turned to his brother.

Klaus, outline the features of her face in his mind like it would be his last, he ascended the stand and walked painfully closer until he bent down to her level. Klaus' eyes were different darker, tinted. His shaky hand reached up to embrace her cheek, it made her loose her breath and subconsciously, her eyes close and she brushed her cheek against his hand again.

"My lords I use my breath to say..." Edwin interrupted, Caroline's eyes jumped open, a little embarrassed. He however darkened considerably more, shifting into an expression she had never witnessed before. The one only Elena had described to her. More and quicker than a pin drop, Klaus was gone. She heard a gorging sound.

Klaus' arm was completely through Edwin's chest. All the way to his elbow was saturated with blood and when his arm retreated, he grabbed hold of half of a his heart and what Caroline guessed was part of the man's left lung.

"Save your breath" He let the organ's slip from his palm.

Caroline's mouth fell open. "What did he do" she wanted to say but for once had she been too surprise to same anything. Sure she wasn't a fan of the man who had called her a whore and yanked her across grass land to a castle, naked but what had he seriously done to Klaus.

"Who are you" Klaus demanded, flicking blood of his hand.

"You know who I am" Caroline said trying to keep her voice together

His eyes narrowed. "No, I don't know WHO you are"

"Then why did you say my name?"

Elijah spoke up. "Maybe Niklaus she's-"

"It's impossible" Klaus cut in "I would have known, this is a trick" he started pacing "Mikael is getting stronger with his tactics"

"This is not capable from magic brother" Elijah pointed to Caroline "What are you?" He asked more gently to her.

Caroline wondered, why hadn't they asked about her compulsion, shouldn't they have already known she was already a vampire, instead they were asking who and what she was and what in the world where they talking about a tactic from Mikael?

_They don't remember my compulsion? do they?_

"I'm a vampire" she said smoothly, Klaus' pacing stopped.

"Who turned you?"

_Katherine did but she's not exactly a vampire now is she. _

"I do not know" She lied

"How could you not know" he sounded like it was the most outrageous thing ever.

"I remember someone from behind forcing a their wrist to my mouth and their blood sliding down my throat, then they put something over my face and suffocated me" It wasn't too far from the truth."I never saw the person that killed me" know that was another lie

Elijah glanced over to Klaus. Would they believe her?

"Four hundred years" was growled "Four hundred years and only know I see your face again"

" I'm surprised you remember me" She muttered

"Niklaus maybe she has been in hiding" Elijah said, his brother's eyes flashed at him, it was the wrong choice of words.

"I did not mean it like that"

"That is why you are not real" Klaus said to her, "You are not _my _Caroline and for imposing her you shall be sent bellow and tortured for my answer's why?"

"What!" Caroline shouted, he wasn't serious was he. "Don't you dare tell me this is not me, it's not like I'm a damn Doppler ganger or anything, they're aren't two of me" Klaus' hand came to her neck not tightly but enough to make her shut up.

"You're after the Doppler ganger" He darkly chuckled. He let go of her and Caroline fell to the ground again. "Take her away from my sight's Elijah; I can no longer bear looking at her"

Caroline's heart suffocated in her chest. _I can no longer bear looking at her... _Elijah grabbed her arm pulling her away. Klaus resumed his seat, starring her down.

_I am Caroline._

"I don't want some stupid Doppler Ganger" she screamed "Just like when I didn't kiss you out of pity. I trusted you not to forget about me, I believed when you carved into that tree that you would come back for me"

Niklaus' eyebrow's furrowed. How did she know any of this?

Frustrated tears were threatening to fall; she wanted to kick herself for wanting to cry. It would give him more control. Klaus the man who could make her spill tears, just another man who could.

She dug the soles of her feet into the floor and screamed for Elijah to let go of her. Klaus was still watching her. Scrunching up her necklace Caroline tore it away from her neck for something to throw at him.

It missed by a lot. The ring hit the stone floor bouncing a couple times before it came to a halt after it's rolling its way metre's from Klaus' feet.

* * *

Klaus watched the girl struggle. For a man who had stopped caring long centuries ago, why had it hurt to watch her. Mikael had filled her head with lies, to deceive him. It had to be. Caroline died a very long time ago with the scars of his past. Scar's eternity he made sure never reopened.

She ripped something of her neckline and with her free, failing arm she threw some necklace towards him. It flew and cluttered to the ground, after rolling it settled. At the end of the sliver chain necklace was a ring, a ring with a singular red gem.

Klaus eyes widened, turning his head back up to Caroline. She was screaming for Elijah to let her go, thrashing. Mikael had never known his intention of proposing to Caroline only Elijah and... Henrik did. He didn't remember how he had dropped the ring after Henrik's death but he had, and when Rebekah said that Caroline must have know a way to heal Henrik he looked back to her, she picked it up, he remember. Ayana had then said it was not in her power to heal Henrik and he returning his view to his dead brother. He hadn't thought back to that day, he expected it to be gone, with her, like her.

That could have only meant this was... "Caroline"

"Elijah let her go"

Elijah flipped his head, quickly, his' long brown hair swishing with him.

"This really is Caroline"

Elijah inspected the girl and nodded, realising her.

"It's really you" Klaus said in aw. He got of his seat and with his vampire speed, he picked up the necklace conjoined with the ring and rushed up to her.

"It's really you" He said once more, so softly.

He reached for her face to touch her cheek again but she turned her head away, rejecting his touch.

"Caroline" he tired

"No" She exclaimed.

"Don't touch me again...

you..y-ouu monster..."

* * *

**Early update :) Sorry it's short though.. I haven't had much time currently, none the less How was the chapter?**

**This was a smaller chapter, not as shocking but my way of expressing Klaus' inability to believe this was Caroline. Every relationship has it's issues, warning more relationship building next chapter. I can't wait to reveal what I have install.**

Justine:_what about katherina and his plan for breaking his curse if caroline is here_ ?  
_**Klaus will still want to break the curse... Bonnie words "Caroline you cannot change the past"**_

**P.s Please leave your favourite shipping partner's for Elijah and Rebekah in your review :) **

**THANK YOU everyone for your fantastic reviews! **

maytesalvatore, justine, thefaeliaison, drewwnesss, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, HelloCutePanda, Andrakay, Midnight349, Laura, arabella, DelaneyDay, KlarolineFullStop, lari, bellislefan, Can I hug you guys?


	18. Inhaling the Nature of Abandonment

Inhaling the Nature of Abandonment  
Chapter 15

_In the present_

Klaus clasped his hands over his face. How could he be so cruel to his Caroline, all the progress all the past love could vanish by that look in her eyes? Like he was something to be despaired 'People who do terrible things are just terrible'. She thought he was such a monster in her present but she had not seen the monster he was in his past.

_"Don't touch me again...  
you..y-ouu monster..."_

Had he truly pushed away the only woman he had ever wanted to love him back.  
Klaus took a daggered breath.

"Nik! Bonnie has an idea on how to bring Caroline homes"

Klaus flashed his eyes at his sister who was gripping the uneasy Bennett witch.  
"Just like her past ideas" he spat, if only she'd brought Caroline home sooner, she would not have seen him in his vampirian state. She was now so unatonable.

"Hey don't get snippy at me, we're trying our hardest, it's the Bonnie's fault not mine" Bonnie looked regretfully at her feet. "I just gotten in contact with Elijah too, surprise he's been getting flash back's too"

"I WANT HER HOME" Klaus bellowed. Rebekah stood back earnestly, Bonnie's lips began to tremble. "And don't you think running off to help Elena; I'll have your heart between my fingers before you dare abandon Caroline" He dangerously glared at her.

"I-woul-d n-ever" Bonnie choked.

"You better not" Klaus lowered his voice endearing closer, his hand uncontrollably fisted up and busted under the grand dining table. His strength caused it to flip.

Bonnie's eyes squinted. How would he have known? She had been so fixture it would work that she hadn't thought what would happen if it did not. After Shane's death her magic was expelling away, she had always planed to use what was left equally to save Elena and to bring Caroline home. She had used her share on Caroline already and what was left was for Elena but Klaus would never allow that... what was she going to do?

* * *

_Back to the past_

"I apologizes for my brother's actions, it is hard to disagree with Niklaus these days"

"It didn't appeared you thought differently" Caroline said, her voice stiff

Elijah bitterly chuckled. "Times have changed Caroline. You have been god know where on this earth and perhaps you live quietly as a solemn vampire but Niklaus and I, are far from what we were as human's, all of my family are different. Forever and always is my vow and our choices are now law" Caroline stood up as he sat down on the bed she was suppose to sleep in tonight.

"If Niklaus wants something, it is his right to receive it...He is not a monster he is a king"

Caroline scoffed.

"It would make your stay pleasant for us all if obeyed him"

Caroline could not take this any longer, what was she? A puppet and Klaus was her puppet master, pulling her strings across the stage. No sorry, the time of be controlled by men was not something she would ever experience again and she swore on that.

"I guess I'll make everyone miserable" she sarcastically smiled

Elijah, smoothed his collar before getting back to his feet. Caroline had been subconsciously edging nearer to the dresser until she felt it against her hip.

"You won't" He countered "Some part inside of him spared you beside his doubt of you being one of Mikael's spies"... "You owe him"

"I owe him nothing" she flared. "He never had to kill me or torture me or whatever sick thing-"

"You left him" Elijah growled, and Caroline's raged expression shifted to confuse. _What was he going on about?_

"You had 400 years to make an appearance, 400 years I've watched my brother, and you don't know what it's like to feel abandoned and alone" he accused.

She had a sudden feeling; Elijah was no longer telling her she had to obey the Original Hybrid because he had chosen not to torture her...

"I wish everyone would stop pretending they knew me" she said softly. Her changed in tone shocked Elijah and his mouth parted.

But she refused to be stay for anything else he had left to say, taking her weight of the dresser she moved towards the door.

"Where are you going" Elijah asked

"Like you said my stay here will be more pleasant if I obeyed but I have my own mind, I control my own world" she briefly stopped at the door before opening it up and leaving.

She heard a heavy sigh from the room as she left.

* * *

Klaus place down the charcoal and took a swig out of his goblet. Even the wine tasted dull tonight. He had doubts, he had heard truth's and now he had his lost marriage ring hooked around his index finger. It looked like it had 400 years ago but not a dint or pester of rust. The metal that had been not very sufficient, he had found it hard to believe she had kept it in this condition for all these years. Had she worn it around her neck for that long too? Did she think about him? Why did she leave? Why had she never appeared? Why had he never found her?

Elijah had advised him to give her space not bolt her away, in his chambers like a prisoner, Klaus was no madmen but the woman didn't seem real, not yet. She could go as quickly as she came, he had touched the softness of her cheek and the old feeling of longing rushed back like it had never left his chest. He couldn't be expected to sit in here all night with the knowledge that Caroline was idly in one of his castle dorms.

The drawing of her was nothing compared to the real her. It buggered him he could not commit justice in his sketches.

"My lord" Trevor entered, his body half inside his chamber half outside, he kept the door open, Klaus noticed him shuffling in his entire like he had just hastily been dressed.

"What"

Trevor made a bow "I have put the Petrova into bed, she is safe but" His quickly glanced behind him. "There is someone else strolling the halls, I can hear her footsteps, unhappy ones at that too"

Klaus' attention perked, "Very well I'll take care of it, get out of my way" He carefully rested his drawing on the small table and pushed past Trevor and into the halls.

* * *

Caroline manoeuvred her feet like they were led, where was she to go? The halls had some timbering here and there but what mostly was dominate by it's stone walls. Each stone was a unique shape but cemented together in the walls it gave the illusion that that each wall was identical. However that could be. She passed familiar doors but none were the ones the led to an exit.

"Where about is she?" The strong, British voice echoed. Klaus. With her speed she picked up the pace, her feet did not want to run, they wanted to turn back but she argued, away from him was only the best for her. The man Klaus was interrogating murmured her direction.

He would catch up with her too soon. So in haste she pulled open one of the doors that looked all the same to her and pushed her weight up against it when she was inside so perhaps he wouldn't be able to open it or more importantly at least get the idea she didn't want to be disturbed nor found.

She wasn't going to stay here if she could help it.

The ground outside the door creaked and ended with silence. She squinted her eyes; expecting him to barge in or knock the door down.

"Love that would never of kept me out"

Caroline twirled around taking steps away from the door.

Klaus smiled sweetly, with his hands behind his back. A gesture she had seen him do numerous times in the present. Caroline surveyed the room. _How the hell did he get in here?!_

There was a few windows but he couldn't have possibly have came in from them, they were on the fifth floor?

Like he knew what she was thinking "I went to the room below this one and climbed up"

"Come to torture me after all" She spat

"Far from it" he looked outraged

"Then you could lead to out of this damn castle"

"And love why would I, do that"

Caroline glared at him he didn't drop her stare.

"Obviously coming here was a mistake" said she.

"You didn't come on your own accord my men caught you"

"And now this man is dead"

He laughed "Darling there exposable"

"No" Caroline said curtly "vampire or not it was still a life"

"You have no relation to this man, I see little why you care, did he not handle you roughly... call you a whore..."

"So what" she interrupted. "Are you saying you ripped out his organs because the way he _handled _me?" Caroline shook her head at that the absurdness.

"Yes" Klaus answered

"You can't be serious!"

"Very love"

"Don't call me that"

What do you not wish me to call you, love?"

"You're insufferable" She through her hands in the air

"And you were much more nicer back then" he took a heavy step closer to her.

"But your feisty now" He grinned.

This was a game to him. It occurred. Once friendly eyes, worrying and considerate now lustful, vengeful and dark, He valued no vampire life which meant he degraded human's even more. He had become everything she feared. She couldn't imagine giving into this man now.

"What happened to you" She asked, her brows furrowed.

His eyes widened just a bit. "What happened to me is I've spent nearly half millennium running from Mikael, happens I was always Ester's disgraceful basted son"

Caroline didn't even forge shock. _Abandoned and Alone. _

"Does it not surprise you?" With each word he took another step, "Was it obvious?" He grasped her cheek, his eyes focused on her lips.

"I told you not to touch me" She staggered

His eyes flickered up. "So you did" _Caroline panicked was he going to compel her. Please no. _

She waited for his next words, she couldn't help trying to pull away his hand but her strength never compared.

"You have your humanity on" he observed.

"You could too" She tried

"Mine is not off, a vampire's true nature is not to love and not to care Caroline, with or without humanity"

"You are wrong, I still love and I still care"

She swore she saw something soften in his appearance as he removed his hand.

"And it is not your true nature either" She felt her confidence rising. "Or you would have killed me already, could you bear to kill me?"

He didn't reply.

"Funnily as a boy all you wanted to be is loved, that hasn't changed hasn't it?" the words were stumbling out "That _Niklaus_ is your humanity"

"You know nothing" he tried to convince himself but the image of Caroline's drawing stung in his mind.

"I know a lot" she corrected. His demeanour suddenly angered.

"Then why did you leave", "If you knew my true nature" he whacked his chest "then Why?" He shut his eyes to collect himself but instead a trigger of veins appeared.

Caroline alerted, held her breath.

"I searched for you" came out in short growls "YOU HAUNTED ME"

"I didn't " she shuddered.

...

"KLAUS, KLAUS KLAUS! LET ME GO!"

* * *

"Klaus where are you taking me" Caroline protested, hitting him aimlessly against his chest. He had pounced on her and held her tightly as he began to move. They were in the maze of halls once more; they were going at such a speed it made everything blur.

"Klaus!"

He would show her the curse she brought him. What it was like for him to feel time. 52 years of anonymous torture.

Klaus reached the certain grand door made from the darkest wood, carved in symbols that were soaked afterwards in witch's blood. The greatest immortal barrier. He crushed the handle easily and shoved Caroline inside.

"HEY" She shouted as her body collapsed onto the cold ground. "KLAU-" Her voice stopped as she picked herself up her expression fell, her breathing tighten.

The room was illuminated by two singular candles perched on top of the only desk present, unwritten parchment stayed dustily by. No windows, only one exit. All its walls covered too. In drawings, of only one face...

In one the girl was laughing, another tears tripled her cheeks some in watercolours or in harsh charcoal. Many had different backgrounds, in front of cities' she didn't recognize and a back drop of stars. Of the girl peacefully sleeping, another in a man's arms.

"These pictures she stammered there all, there all of  
me..."

* * *

Present_ time_

"I'll do it" said Damon

"No" argued Stefan "Caroline is my friend I'll do It"

"Yeah brother but you met the originals in 1920's, I didn't, so they won't ask me questions"

"Caroline's not in 1920's though"

"If it doesn't work I bet she could be"

* * *

**How was that? Please give me feedback! :D  
Okay with Bonnie's situation after Shane died her ability to perform magic again has decreased and she only has a limited of magic left. She promised she would use half of it on Caroline and the other half to save Elena but the magic she used on Caroline didn't exactly work it kind of sent her to another time. It's decision time for Bonnie. Will Klaus approve of her choice?  
Elijah is very defensive of Niklaus. Klaus is struggling with keeping up his mask of being a true 'monster' and trying to prove that he doesn't care or love and his feeling for Caroline are just dominance but that doesn't go well for him. He is far to smitten for Caroline and is still hurt from her disappearance.  
Hurt make's people lash out. **

**What do you think Damon will do? ;)  
Next Chapter will be a flash back from 400 years ago, from when Caroline first disappeared. And I have taken all of your pairing's for Elijah and Rebekah in consideration!**

XxLost-In-The-EchoxX: _so Caroline hates him for killing edwin?_ **I couldn't have my Caroline hating on Klaus ;) but she's mad at him for killing so easily without a secondary thought. Caroline doesn't really care about Edwin to be honest. **

Guest: **The the guest that review quite a few chapter's, thank you for stopping by and letting me know what you think but please keep in mind my story can't please everybody and I can't add every scene everyone wants. My story flows how it flows, don't get me wrong I love suggestions but there isn't much I could do to change previous chapters. **

**Thank you!  
**_KlarolineFullStop, Sissi Martin, flyfree1031, YouFoundMeAgainXx, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, damlanur, drewwnesss, maytesalvatore, Laura, el, SkyBlue1309, justine, bellislefan, laura,_  
**You guys make writing worth wiled! **


	19. Inhaling the Darkness of Time

Inhaling the Darkness of Time  
Chapter 16

_400 or so years ago._

The toll of Henrik's death heaved upon everyone. Everyone moaned and screamed up at the empty sky. The darling, smiling boy never reopened up his eyes.

Klaus barely dared to touch the cared wolf, it brought him pain. What happened if he dropped it or his hands scratched its surface? Henrick had died for it. This stupid vile wolf was worth his brother's life? He didn't understand.

Rebekah was first moping then she became awfully obedient keeping herself distracted, Kol was aggravated and Elijah shut everyone off. Ester talked to the other witches, she spoke crazy to them and drabbled in spells like he'd seen no other. Ayana stood by her to hold her hand, whenever the power she was consuming was too much or whenever she just broke down and weep why her boy, why this boy?

It had been a month and he was still waiting for his father to pound at him, beat him senseless, to yell it was his fault that he was the reason Henrik was murdered so Mikael could rake justice and Klaus would feel the tiniest relief, peace maybe or redemption. Each day he kept waiting, glancing behind his shoulder for the sight of the furious Mikael.

Klaus took the carved wolf wherever he went, when hunting or doing chores, it was by his side. Even with him now when he was leaning against the sturdy black tree watching over the stream.

It made him wonder where she was now, did she run away from him. It slit his chest the fragments of her that remained. She would give her body to him but not her heart? He didn't understand that either. Or was it she was so terrified about the murder of Henrik she fled again. Klaus recalled the very reason she arrived to their village was because her family too had be slaughter by wolves. Had the fear she would not be safe returned? Is that why she had given in to him because she believed he would keep her safe from the wolves? At the sight of the bloody body of Henrik did she realizes not even he could keep her safe. He had failed her and now he had lost her too.

At least she had left with his ring, his token. Hopefully she will always remember him by it.

"Niklaus?" He didn't look up from the wolf.

Tatia must have followed him, that didn't sit well with him. This was his and Caroline's place.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you, yet... I tired with Elijah he said to give you space"

He didn't answer her. So Tatia edged in closer bending to her knee's cupping his cheek smiling.

"I know you loved him" Her eyes travelled to look over him, her eyes meeting the carving into the tree, nearly being covered by his head.

"Caroline,  
wait for me  
love Niklaus"

Her mouth adjusted in surprise.

"I will always be here to comfort you, I always am here when you need me and I won't run away" her voice lowered coldly all so suddenly.

"Do not Tatia" he said tiredly "Hide what you want to say about Caroline with sharp promises"

"She left you"

"I don't blame her" Niklaus got to his feet, nearly knocking over Tatia

"How could you not!"

"Because she care's, she is light, what follows blood and death can only be darkness"

He left her there speechless.

But some part of him blamed Caroline. The part that longed her to come back to him...

* * *

_One month later_

New creatures had occurred they were bound to the night, but not him. He could travel through the day and howl at the stars. An abomination! Not a son of Mikael's. It was aware to all his siblings and him the truth. He had a different father who he had never seen. He was wolf. He had a pack. None the less Mikael scavenged the town ripping apart the caves searching for his mother's shameful lover. On top of the knowledge and power Niklaus had gained he always found out he was also a basted's son.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Finn's screams echoed and all his siblings came forth to the wails of their eldest brother.

Rebekah wore a blood covered grown, she had found richer clothes to expense her taste using the helpful tool called Compulsion to attain them. Compulsion was first discovered first by Kol who was telling a young maiden to be more than co-operable so he could fed on her, she then willed and pushed herself on him. Begging him to suck the luke-warm, red, substance that ran in her veins.

Kol had daggered of some of his long hair claiming it got in the way of his feed and it bothered him when his female victims tugged on his hair out of passion.

Elijah looked worn, Niklaus was aware of Elijah's practice for control. Testing his limits to how long he could prevent himself from drinking, which wasn't very long.

And there was Finn grasping a delicate woman with long fiery, red hair and a noticeable baby bump, His monstrous veins bulged and mixed with his tears. Niklaus felt his hunger grow he was not the only one. The amount of blood that lapsed out of Sage's stomach and between her legs was horrifying. Rebekah's veins retreated when she came to the conclusion.

"This is Sage" She said shocked

Niklaus mind clicked back to the time Henrik had told him he had given back Finn's ring because he approved of the woman Sage. The thought of Henrik no longer weighed his heart. Turning into this inferior creature, he had overcome sadness replacing it with numbness somehow.

"This is your..c-hi-ld" Rebkeah could not keep her voice steady "The swor-d"

"Listen to me my love" Finn didn't pear to any of his spec takers, he nuzzled her face so close to his that he had suppressed his hunger. "You will live" her eyes fluttered to his, a drop of blood escaping her lips "You and my child" He repeated giving her a gentle shake

"Save Him" she choked out in her painful sobs.

Elijah looked regretfully at his brother. "How do you know your blood will heal her" his head indicated to where the sword had priced her stomach.

Finn was not listening. Clawing his wrist to open his veins to her, she struggled to understand what he was doing, why he was giving her blood and initially she was going to spit out what he was giving her but it laxed in her throat and her pain hazed.

"You have to remove the sword" Elijah said slowly. His eldest brother turned to the blade in his lover's stomach and it brought him to more tear, the thought of introducing her to the pain of removing it.

"She will heal" Elijah insisted.

Finn nodded, hesitantly and Elijah understood what he was asking from him. Elijah approaching, his veins still present and quickly ripped the sword from her body. She screamed, everybody watch her skin heal just as quick. Her clothes were still drenched in blood.

"What a show" Mikael clapped from out of nowhere, Ayana was behind him this time it was assumed against her will and Niklaus' stance was ready to flee just like his other siblings a part for Finn. Finn was neither an angry man nor rash, left Sage's side to lung at his father.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HER"

"Put him down" Said Mikael

Ayana obeyed, knitting her brows but Finn collapsed to the ground squirming in tremendous pain.

With Finn's pain, Sage joined in "I have lost him!" she moaned "My child to be born" "He has ended"

"Stop" Mikael ordered. So Ayana stopped.

Finn collected himself still on the ground he faced Sage; brutally agony twisted his feature not from the witches torture but from the thought of losing his only unborn child.

"Is it true?" Mikael asked

"It is true, you have _ended_ her pregnancy, she has lost her unborn, too late for the demon blood to fix"

Niklaus' hatred for his father burned in his throat. He could not help imagine if Sages the role was given to Caroline.

"YOU KILLED HENRIK" Finn roared, "WE NAMED HIM HENRIK" the mightiest anger that had ever arisen from his brother died into weeping and cursing his head against the ground.

Rebekah leant on pale Kol for support her, eyes unable to watch, so she cried into Kol's shoulder. Elijah who was closest to Sage bent onto his knees, his hand ran stressfully through his hair.

Mikael flared, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME YOU-"He never finished the sentence but turned around and raised another sword from his belt. It flew with so much directness. It, this time did not priced Sage's stomach but right through her chest instead.

* * *

_Not too long after_

They had one weakness, one object that could banish them from this world, and this white oak tree was it. They had lived with its view for all of their lifetimes and now all five originals were surrounding it with torches in their hands. They all threw the flames on it together.

Once it was a light, the beautiful flames danced into the night, Kol ran who knows where. Finn was suspected to be with Sage. She was one of them now. So it was just Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus that watched their one weakness burn.

"It's late we should removed ourselves" Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder

"We will, just one more thing"

Niklaus walked right up to the flames, it cooked his skin and it actually pained but he knew, he would heal, he would forever heal. He would destroy all the pain of his that could not be healed, first with this tree then with...

He searched out for the carved wolf from his vest. It was Henriks favourite, he twirled it around his palm for the very last time before he let the object roll of and into the flames.

* * *

_1126 AD exactly. _

"You sister was willing to kill you for her love for me to become a pensive human, how does that feel"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE"

Klaus's staggered breathing was exhausted from pressure, how long at it been? How was he supposed to know? There was always one hunter here in his presence, two over time had stopped their torture but he didn't trust anyone, they could change their forms. He had used his finger nails to scrap on the wooden floor boards ever time he thought a year had past but he could never have been accurate ...actually he could. That's what drove him insane. Time. Now there were at least 16 new visions of different appearances proposing themselves to him in a day. They had used his family more times imaginable. Each killed, each loved, and each died, in different scenarios.

The thought of being immortal was the part he could never change. He could never satisfy the hunters. He swore there was nothing on this earth that could possibly kill him but they never stopped.

Klaus was shirtless, cold sweat covered his body and again like always he passed into a passive sleep. He did it without recognition, it was all exhaustion. He had tried to ignore them, he had tired to argue back.

"Mikael could kill you" Said delicate voice, which wasn't from the most common faces he saw of his mother, Henrik and Mikael, he even a few times saw Tatia not that she could really hurt him only her dopple ganger figure, motioning he would never find another one of her, that Mikael would succeed in killing him before he could break his curse.

"Oh yeah" Klaus dully replied "Go find him then"

There was silenced. He guessed it stopped.

"I can't" she said, hurt evident in her voice.

"Because you're not real"

"No because I'm dead"

That really didn't change anything how many people had he'd known that were dead?

"So what" He groggily lifted himself of his chest.

" I'm getting tired for waiting for you" The female voice behind him said.

"Yeah, yeah, let me get something in my system before you start" This was the least cruel vision he had in years. He felt he could feed and not slaughter another village in the process.

"Klaus? I'm still waiting for you"

Klaus turned around immediately at the use of the name 'Klaus'. Only one person ever used that name, gave him that name. He had liked that name.

"Caroline" a shudder enveloped him. "No"

She was gazing at him innocently, wearing something from the century he was currently in, She was so very elegant like a woman who was about to be married in the most glorious of styles. It was a cream dress, glass jewels strapped down her sides and embezzled beautifully in small flowers, they glisten all together as the sun hit her swinging legs. She was sitting down on his bed.

Her hair was parted in the middled and her curls danced as she moved her head.

Worst of all was her smile. She was smiling at him not purely but in a small tinted, sad way.

"Yes" she changed his answered. " I'm here... for now"

Klaus was too terrified but he wanted to know what she had meant "For Now"

She battered her eyelashes. "Please come closer to me, I haven't felt your touch in so long"

He gulped putting one foot before the other. She was the one that reached to brush her index finger across his cheek bone.

"I remember that night we spent together, do you still remember" she asked sadly

All he could do is nod memorized, her touch felt real. Warm against his cold face, her light warm against his cold heart,

"I wish we could spend time with each other again, I miss that... I miss you" The last I miss you was said steadily against his lips but they weren't kissing.

"I want us to be together"

He breathed in her lips

"I want you" she whispered

He wanted to become lost in her, instead she pulled away looking at him with lost eyes.

"Be with me please"

Klaus crushed his eyelids to stop him pouring out his inner emotions. Caroline wanted to be with him, he could be with her.

"I can't"

"You can find Mikael!"

"I can't" He said brokenly

Her face was sour and the innocence evaporated into disgust.

"Then when you die you will have no love waiting for you on the other side"

She was gone.

For 35 more years he constantly saw her face. In 35 years he was able to draw countless pictures of every inch of her face. When the visions stopped, she was still there to haunt him, in his drawings.

* * *

**How Did I Do? I hoped you liked this instalment!**

**These were all flash backs, like promised ones from 400 years ago, We see a lot of Klaus struggles and you get a picture what became of the Originals. When Klaus dropped the carved wolf into the fire it was him letting go of anything that could possibly hurt him as with his humanity. And then we find out why and when he drew all those pictures of Caroline. **

**I hope your excited for what happens next! :D**

**Thank you** _maytesalvatore, SkyBlue1309, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, bellislefan, jessnicole, ummIDK, damlanur, lari, justine, KlarolineFullStop, Laura, Fear of Emptiness, lilly_ **and everyone else that had left me a review, I love reading them so thank you! :)**

**If you have the time Please check my new fic Elimination, it would be most appreciated!**


	20. Inhaling Particular Meaning

Inhaling Particular Meaning  
Chapter 17

Caroline lost her train of thought, carefully unpinning one of the drawings that particularly caught her eye. Vibrant color's of purple and dark blue coated the picture's night sky, twinkles of white stars and her face beaming down onto her partner. The partner she was aware was most defiantly Klaus and this was no fragment from his imagination either. It was his perspective of their one night together. Looking down at him with admiration, the girl shared the same features of her but was far more beautiful than she could be, every supposable drawing was much pretty version of herself...

"Is this how you see me" Caroline whispered to no one. Forgetting Klaus was only on the other side of the door.

"None could bare your face justice" He broadly said

Caroline heard his footstep turn to leave. _No!  
_"Hey Klaus!" Caroline rushed to the exit, fiddling with the door handle that would not budge.

"Klaus!"  
his footsteps were moving further and further away.

"Let me out" She raised her voice, her fist beginning to bang against the door.

"Klaus don't you dare leave me in here!"

"Klaus!"

KLAUS!"

* * *

"Rebekah" Elijah smiled greeting his arriving sister.

"Brother" she nodded, stepping out of her carriage and into his arms for a brief hug. "Niklaus not here to say hello to his little sister, hasn't it been two years?"

"Nothing in our time" Elijah said "Niklaus is _preoccupied _something most unexpected has occurred"

"Oh don't tell Elijah, Nik has found his precious Doppler ganger, of course all his time is spent with her" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Ah-"

Rebekah cut Elijah off "Please tell me you aren't infatuated in the ghoul again" her index poked him in the chest

"Katerina is not like her ancestor, she is no Tatia"

Her eyes told Elijah she didn't believe him.

"Katerina is kind she has the gift of compassion"

"So you're telling me she's not foundling both of my dear brother's hearts"

"No, Niklaus does not feel about Katerina that way, you should know"

"But do you?"

"I rather speak inside without your guard's ears dropping"

She shrugged, "Very well but I'm expecting Niklaus to throw me a feast for not being here the great me"

Elijah laughed lightly.

"We shall talk at dinner; I'm going to change into another attire... to believe I've worn this frock for two days straight is appalling" She said in a ludicrous tone.

* * *

Caroline had her back against the door and she slid down to the floor, her knees against her chest. Two hours straight of banging and yelling out for him to open the damn door hadn't gotten her anywhere but she didn't want to stay in here. The drawings where restricting her air, what was the meaning all of this? Was it that he never forgot about her and what had he meant when he screamed "YOU HAUNTED ME"

"Caroline?"

She pounced to her feet "Bonnie!"

The room was fading and the pictures one by one disappeared behind glass walls, bright lights shining from the other sides. The room's corners smoothed in and once again she was in the white room.

"Hello Care" Bonnie weakly smiled, she didn't jump up to Caroline, hugging the life out of her best friend instead Bonnie awkwardly stood paces away.

"Hi Bon are you alright"

"Fine" She said a little too quickly "Just performed a spell you see"

"Oh okay"

"You changed times" Bonnie indicated towards her new dress

"Yep, better fashion this time unfortunately I still prefer the present, I misss short skirts"

"I found a way to bring you back" Bonnie looked down.

Caroline paused in surprise, already? She did want to go home... but this was sooner that she had expected. Klaus in his time wouldn't see her again for another 6 hundred years...

"But it won't be anything quick and easy" Bonnie continued "You'll mostly travel through different times"

"Okay" Caroline nodded she had just skipped 400 years, how many more times would it take to get to the present.

"Each time you travel the less time will have passed"

"Huh?" she didn't follow

Bonnie sighed "The spell I'm using is very particular, the more times it makes you travel the less powerful it gets"

Caroline mouth widened about to repeat she wasn't getting it.

"What year are you currently in?"

"Um... 1492 since Katherine is here"

"Then the spell I cast sent you over 400 years into the future, when it's casted again it might only send you only 300 years into the future or just 10 years in the future"

"Oh" was all Caroline could say.

"There's another way to bring you home if you don't want to rely on fate"

"What is it Bonnie?"

"Make your heart whole"

Caroline bit back her lip from making an exaggerated noise. She knew that already but she didn't know understand what it meant. The alluring thought about how Elijah had spoken the words crossed her mind ... she could ask him again!

"I don't know what it means Caroline but be safe"

"Thank you Bon, You too, you should also get some sleep your becoming flatter and flatter with each visit" she half joked.

"I don't know what to do any more" Bonnie cried.

"Bon!" Caroline quickly came closer to comfort her friend but as she was about to wrap he arms around her she was gone and reality was bordering into her subconscious.

She heard one last thing before the white room disappeared. "You need to ingest Klaus' blood to conclude the spell"

...

Pale sun reflected in her eyes as she blinked a couple of times for everything to become clear again.

"Finally you're awake; you can tell me what you think about this dress"

"Rebekah?" Caroline groaned, sitting up in an unfamiliar bed, rubbing the back of her head.

Rebekah span around her, plum dress barely hovering of the ground. It had checker, patterns of gold all in its lower part as the dress tightened underneath her breast instead of her waist. The top was made with a fluffier material and a lighter shade of plum. Rebekah wore her dress with the necklace Caroline clearly remembered as the one Elena use to wear before it was known to belong to the Original witch. Her hair was plated in a spiral, coning the top of her head.

"Beautiful am I not"

"Yes Rebekah" Caroline agreed, she was expecting for the whole; you were dead, where have you been in the past 400 years.

"I think so too" her fingers playing with her necklace "Serving girl" she called out

"Yes milady" Said a girl no older than sixteen appearing behind the dressing curtain. She did a small curtsy once at Rebekah and another forward towards her. Caroline gulped as the serving girl's bobbing motion slowed down, the peak of her neck exposed as she lowered her head.

Caroline deliberately pierced the inside of her own cheek to stop her veins running themselves under her eyes. She hadn't fed since coming into this time and time travel made her formidable self-control weaker than usual.

"Get a dress just as pretty for Caroline will you" Rebekah ordered

"I'm fine with my current dress"

She gave her an odd look. "Please you could do better, I'm actually offended they chose you to where such a thing"

Caroline looked down on her fire red silk dress, trying to find something wrong with it.

"But since they did find you naked I guess you didn't complain about whatever they gave you"

Rebekah walked to the bed, sitting down with Caroline.

"How scandalous of you" her eyes glittered "What were you doing naked in the first place"

Caroline had been missing for 400 years and this was the first thing besides _how good I look in this dress;_ Rebekah was asking her.

"I don't remember" Caroline said carefully, she would have to be now since Originals could compel and she had no vervain in her system.

Rebekah frowned for a second before laughing. "You are wild, Niklaus won't be happy that you've been with other men"

She hadn't but it struck a vein, "What do you mean he won't be happy" If it was correct she was still a single woman it's not like Human Klaus and she had much time to discuss the basis of their relationship. The man was something completely different. _I'm not even sure if I would still feel the same way about him... _Why did it feel like her mind was lying to her?

"Okay I found you unconscious in Nik's creepy drawing room with every second picture on the wall consisting of you and you ask me what do I mean he won't be happy if you've been with other men?"

"I'm not property, He can't just claim me"

Rebekah eyed her "Niklaus isn't use too not getting what he wants" Her eyes travel down her body.

Caroline crossed her arms "I don't let men control me" she said firmly. _Anymore._

Rebekah let out another laugh. "I still like you and I think I like you even more because you're torturing him like this"

"He'll survive"

The serving girl entered with a dress similar to Rebekah's.

"On second though" She said to her "Get something more revealing for Lady Caroline"

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

Rebekah smirked. "I'm sure you're not happy at with Klaus for locking you up in a room, a little revenge suits him right"

She was right Caroline was furious with being locked up like a prisoner.

"What's in it for you" she asked Rebekah

"My brother has been less than fitting with me ever since he found the wench of the dopple ganger, from what I've gathered he has her infatuated with him but Elijah tells me he doesn't feel the same"

Caroline couldn't help but feel raleaved at the note Klaus didn't like Katherine in a romantic way.

"But! Nik acts like he is to keep her looped around his finger, you" She pointed to Caroline "Could muffle up his plans"

"You mean flaunt my assets..." as she saw the serving girl bring back an elusive, low busted frock.

"I mean a distraction"

They giggled.

"Do you think it's wise to play around with Klaus' plans?"

Rebekah smirked "I believe if it wasn't you still wouldn't hesitate too"

* * *

"Katherine you look wonderful"

"You say that every evening Lord Klaus"

"My brother only speaks truth" Elijah commented, watching her flush.

The dining room was nicely furnished, Klaus' own carving's featuring, painting's on walls, the table set out was even too Elijah's personal liking. He was considerable fussy what order the knives and forks were ordered in.

Klaus and Elijah and Katerina usually dined with a few guests each night. Katerina in the middle of them but tonight the guests were sent home as this dinner was suppose to be just for Bekah.

"I doubt this is the kind of feast our sister would be happy to attend too" Elijah directed to Niklaus

They were plenty _human _food like a regular feast would have but when Rebekah meant feast she wanted an entire dinner party.

Klaus was in no mood to indulge her desires; he was barley in the mood to eat with Katerina tonight.

"Our sister?" Katerina said out of term

"Yes' Elijha replied "She has come to visit"

"Oh how wonderful" She beamed "I would love to meet her"

"I'm sure she'll love to meet you too" Klaus lied.

"YOU CALL THIS A FEAST" They heard Rebekah's cry

She entered, examining the place, her eyes laid on the Katerina . "The first one was prettier" she muttered

"Rekebah!" Elijah scolded

"Lady Rebekah" Said Katherine bowing her head before extending a friendly hand.

Rebekah just peered down at it.

"My sister can be often dramatic" Klaus covered "She's hard to warm up too"

"Am not" She argued

"We could be good friends" Katerina smiled.

"I'm sure" she answered sarcastically. "Anyway since you didn't throw me a feast, I brought a guest"

"Are suitor?" Elijah asked, his voice stony

"No just a friend. Caroline you may enter"

Klaus stare blazed on his sister.

Caroline came in swiftly. She had a change of clothes and was now wearing an agonizing, tightly fitted dress that swirled down her legs covering her feet. The dress had more air and no sleeves. Her flawless skin revealed just as the tops of her breast where. That shiny sunlight hair of hers was loosely pinned up, a few front curls tumbling down her face but none covered up her chest.

"You're right Rebekah this isn't much of a feast" she smirked at Klaus.

* * *

** I hope this chapter was too your liking! ****Next chapter is the Original dinner and** I promises next chapter will be much longer also! :D  
Caroline and Rebekah friendship= Team barbie, Still considering to bring Kol back. This chapter was mainly build up, Caroline needs Klaus blood to finish the spell, Will he give it to her... and if so will it have a price?

**Thank you! **_angel9507, DelaneyDay, Fear of Emptiness, LoVeBiTeS1415, lilly, Laura, justine, sydneylovesstars, KlarolineFullStop, Riah2386, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, psycho Klaroliner, BetahimeTsukiko _**and everybody else for your most lovely reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me!**

**If you have the time Please check my new fic Elimination, it would be most appreciated! :)**


	21. Inhaling Bloody Gifts

Inhaling Bloody Gifts

Chapter 18

"Katherine" Caroline bowed, watching her follow. The neck again made her teeth sharpen but Caroline reminded herself that feeding of this girl would be like feeding of Elena.

"Ah" The brunet unsurely looked back to Elijah for an explanation why the woman, who was brought into the great halls and convicted in front of the courts as a tress passer, was here to dine with them.

Elijah didn't know what to say but cautiously turned to his brother still gaping at the sight of Caroline.

Rebekah, smiled devilishly for Caroline to come take a seat next to her opposing Katerina and Elijah and besides Niklaus at the head of the table.

"I guess we should sit down also" Elijah, pressed on the small of Katarina's back guiding her back to her seat. Klaus was last to sit down.

Silence phantom over the table.

Klaus eyes barrowing into the side of Caroline's face, she remarked on his ability not to cross them to her chest. Elijah's eyes flickered between Bekah and her. Katherina looked awfully lost.

She was different Caroline observed, she was more fragile and she didn't sit nor stand in overall confidence, her eyes didn't dance with playfulness. Caroline hated to admit but Katherine was truly acting like a lady. Not the spoilt, seductress like she was in the future.

"Excuse me miss"

Caroline lifted her gave. "Yes _Katherine" _She still couldn't believe the likeliness of all the Doppler ganger's shared

"I do not know what name I should interact to you with"

_Huh?_

"You shall call her Lady Caroline" Rebekah broadly said

Katherine nodded in respect. "Then Lady Caroline I'm afraid to correct you, my name is Katerina Petrova"

Caroline mentally hit herself across the head. Oh yeah, how could she have forgotten her previous human name.

"I know" Caroline covered. "I just thought Katherine suited you more"

"You have a tendency to change people's names around for your liking" Klaus said

"Sometimes it comes to their liking also and they stick, Lord _Klaus"_

Niklaus looked away at the sound of her purring out his name, _Klaus._ It was true over the years he had dropped his true name, the one given to him by his father. The father that preceded on ending his existence. How he came to use Klaus was just by chance, he hadn't thought through it was the name all along, only Caroline use to call him.

Katherine forked up a lump of meat for herself, cutting it as elegantly one could cut meet in those times, while insisting Elijah to try the lovely roast that hummed over her tastebuds. Elijah passed voicing he was not much in mood for a heavy meal so a piece of ripe fruit would suffice. Rebekah played with her goblet of wine, stirring the tiniest spoon in circles.

"Rebekah love, have decency of not playing with what given too you"

She rolled her eyes in response. "Nik's not like you don't enjoy making are real mess with your _food"_

"Is that why you do not like to eat in fount of me lord Klaus" Katherine chimed "afraid that I'll be disgusted"

"No" He's eyes finally removed themselves from Caroline's tight jaw; he had been outlining her responses. She no longer appeared defensive but new lit fire burnt in her face. "I prefer feeding more privately"

Caroline gulped; she knew what Rebekah had meant about being messy with food and the private feeding. Her throat burning at the thought, in quick attempt to drown the feeling she grabbed her goblet of wine and chugged it down, the liquid escaping the sides of her lips, the red droplets rolling down her chin and down her neck. She caught them before they hit her collar bone.

Katherine hadn't noticed swelled away from another conversation with Elijah but both Rebekah and Klaus watched her. She heard the lowest growl but she chose to purposely ignore it turning to Rebekah.

"Sorry, I'm awfully thirsty" she lengthened out.

"You still have a little on your neck" Rebekah grinned towards her brother.

She used her index figure to drag dry the wet line of wine. "Such a beautiful neck" she teased, earning a little louder growl from Klaus. It made Elijah's eyes flicker up from Katherine.

"Rebekah" he coughed

"Thank you" Caroline innocently said, she twirled the fork around in her hands once before stabbing into an appetiser

"Is the meat good Katherine?"

She eagerly explained how there was no finer meat found on the land than here.

"That's because you were a peasant" mumbled Rebekah

Somewhat of embarrassment, fell over Katherine. Her features minimizing

"We once all were" Caroline said in pity.

"Indeed and we do not discriminate" Elijah conclude.

* * *

The dinner went averagely, Elijah settled the few disputes that arise from Rebekah's side and flattered her comments about Katherine. Klaus stayed to himself, she and Caroline were able to test his patients on numerous occasions.

When the servants came to clear the tables, Rebekah leaned over to her and whispered "He's on his best behaviour tonight"

"It was to have your company Lady Caroline" Katherine paused "and you Lady Rebekah... I hope we cross again" She gave Elijah a friendly smile and fluttered her eyelids when she met Klaus. "Good night my lord" Her hand was ready to be raised and kissed for well but Klaus simple wavered down a servant to get his meals.

"Try not to be so cold to her" Elijah frowned, once she left.

"Don't fall in love with her brother" Rebekah said "We all know how that turns out"

"For once our sister is right, love is weakness and we are not weak brother"

"Love is passion, love is happiness, and love is power but never weakness" Caroline murmured. Three heads turned to her direction.

"I do disagree" Klaus steady said back "Power, passion, happiness rarely take forms in love"

For some reason, it angered her the way Klaus was painting love as. "And what do you know about love" She snapped

His eyes narrowed "Nothing" he said bluntly.

"And here comes our food" Elijah broke the tension, kicking underneath the table for Rebekah to quit scanning them both over.

Are willowy young girl with crinkled blond locks, reckoned her way pass the table making Caroline blink at the resemblance. She may have been just wearing white rags but the blond hair and deep blue eyes took her back. There was another girl, this time with red and full hair and holding a hand of a young male who Rebekah stood up to great.

They all were looking pleased and un-naturally giggly like they had gotten high on something the stoners in the school car park use to smoke.

Elijah's red head, spread herself across the empty table, her hands falling down too his reach. Rebekah was up close and personal, swaying with her young man, his arms around her shoulders and the young blond bounced onto of Klaus lap tugging down his shirt.

"Miss" asked a dark hair woman, she clasped her hands in Caroline's pulling them closer to her neck.

They're compelled. Caroline gulped her stomach launching.

It was Rebekah first to bite into her partner; she tucked her teeth in the upper part of his arm, Elijah took blood from the girl's wrist.

Caroline was becoming dizzy, her outer view unfocused until all she could hear was the exciting heart beats ringing in her ears. "Klaus please" The blond begged

And Caroline forced herself to view it. His face change and veins that made some part of her scream were released.

"Such a beautiful neck" he repeated the motions Rebekah had done on her.

Then she remembered yells, no strangers yells but her own. The crying the begging, to please stop, to please let her go, to please just stop.

"Stop it please" Caroline cried

Klaus in surprised, felt the blond being ripped from his arms and head the yelp of the girl fall onto the stone fall.

His features, reversing while watching his angelic Caroline, face twist into something much more frightening. Fear.

She was scared. And she rushed out of the dining room with her vampire speed.

Rebekah and Elijah, stopped what they were doing to stop and stare but Klaus couldn't care. He was on her trail. He had expected her speed to rival his after all she was 400 years old but her pace was slow and he had her in his grasps within seconds. She tried to yank away his grip but her strength again was nothing so instead she pounded against his chest.

"Let me go" she snarled.

He held a breath in aw, he had never pictured Caroline in her monstrous state that his angel could hide a devil.

She continued to pound out her frustration and he took it all in. She really was real.

* * *

"I don't drink from the vein" She sighed.

They were sitting down on in the middle of a flat of stairs.

"Sweetheart how do you survive then?" he asked

Caroline pondered for a while, blood bags didn't exist yet... "Animal Blood"

He gave her a serious look before roaring out in laughter "You're telling these past 400 years you've been living off animals"

The thought of 400 years of animal blood made her grimace.

"Well that explains how and why you're not very strong"

"I am strong" Caroline forged offence

Klaus hummed "and slow"

"Hey!" she cried whacking him on his shoulder as hard as she could

"That tickled" he teased

She whacked him again, a laugh poured out of her mouth

"Try again"

And she did nudging him with all her weight, he didn't move. She tried once more.

"Come one love you can do better"

Caroline squinted her eyes.

"I expected you to be more powerful c'mon show me the power of love"

"You're mocking me" Caroline accused

"Maybe" his eyebrows wiggled.

"That's it!" Caroline lunged, her arms wrapping around his neck and squeezed, all she had to do was snap it backwards but that smirk of his stopped her.

"Now I thought you were supposed to be hurting me" his eyes lowered down and Caroline confusedly followed.

Her breasts were crushed against his chest, her knee between his thighs. Caroline jumped of immediately when she realized her position.

"Wipe that smug grin of your face" she commanded, her hand outstretched pointing to him.

He laughed "Caroline, I am a man and man can't control his facial expressions when he has a delicious woman like you onto of him"

Her cheeks heated up.

He unexpectedly though did wipe that smug grin of his face, he sat up to reach her outstretched arm and placed a warm kiss on her knuckles. "Good night love" he whispered against them.

She watched him stand up to her level and call out for a maid to show her back to her room and he left her alone.

When Caroline was finally leaded to her new chambers an entirely different from the ones she was given this morning. She leant on the door for support. _What's happening?_

* * *

Present Day

Klaus paused, in fount of the Salvatore boarding house to lean against one of the columns. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

Caroline woke up to the banging of Rebekah's servant. She was holding a rusted pot and its lid and was clanging them together.

Caroline groaned. "What's that for"

"My lady wants you to wake"

"Rebekah?"

"Yes" The servant banged the lid against its pot again.

"Stop it would you" Caroline chucked the pillow of from her head

"I can't"

"Why not" Caroline demanded

"Because I just can't"

She was compelled "Seriously!"

"She has a message; revenge is to continue at breakfast, please wear these"

Caroline sleepily peered at the clothes set out for her.

And olive dress, pinches of gold flecks pattered the material. It's tightening focused on the bosoms again and the sleeves where short.

...

Caroline dressed herself after an argument with Rebekah's servant that it wasn't in her job description to dress her up.

"Rebekah" Caroline cornered at the breakfast table

"Rebekah sweetly smiled "You look wonderful"

"Was it necessary to throw me a parade to wake me up?"

From the corner of her eyes she could see, Elijah's eye brows rise.

She shrugged "I don't get to many females to entertain with" if Caroline didn't know better the twinge of sadness laced her voice.

"Next time be a friend and don't wake me up at the crack of dawn" she saw Rebekah's face lighten at the word 'friend'.

"Lady Caroline" bowed a serving girl who was carrying a goblet of a deep red concoction; a envelope was placed underneath it.

"What's this?" Caroline asked her.

"From the regards of Lord Klaus" the serving girl said simply, leaving to get the tray biscuits

The scent of fresh blood loomed into her nostrils.

She hesitantly lifted the goblet her hunger most defiantly still there and opened up the envelope. She peeled of the white wax and delicately opened the letter.

_Dear Caroline_

_You say you do not feed from the vein but any fool can see you're longing and hiding of your own thirst for blood. Inside you do not like to hurt nor do I think inside you are capable of hurting others. Its bitter sweet that as a vampire you still keep that shining light you had since you were human. _

_Whether it is your delusion or a way to cope, please except this vile of blood, you say you do not drink for the vein then here you go love. Freshly drained for you, I killed no one for your benefit. _

_This blood is guilt free. _

_Yours, Klaus._

She folded the letter, taking the goblet and sipping it down.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it!?**

**I Did plan on writing this chapter much longer but a lot of other things came up. Rebekah is fairly mean to Katherine because she's worried the dopple ganger will play with both her brother's hearts again and most of Rebekah's actions towards Caroline is out of loneliness, she's finally found a partner in crime (Caroline) but Rebekah is still fairly worried Caroline doesn't like her as the friend she desperately wants. **

** I added a some nice scenes between Klaus and Caroline because I thought we all deserves some after what we were put through is 4x20. I liked the episode all the way up to the Hayley Baby. I assure you now I will not be writing it in my story. **

**Any ideas please leave them in your reviews, I'll love to here them :D**

**Thank you! These wonderful human beings: **_chibichibi98, Mamouti, jessnicole, xxxLeanniexxx, bellislefan, Laura, justine, southernbellewv, LoVeBiTeS1415, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, flyfree1031, daniellands, KlarolineFullStop, ilyreid, klarolinefan1313, Ellavm18 & Geusts!_** For taking the time to leave me a review 3**

**Check out Heart Fire, my other fic if you can't get enough ;)**


	22. Inhaling Youthful Choices

Inhaling Youthful Choices

Chapter 19

Elijah sat in his arm chair, ignoring his right hand man Trevor pace back and forth across his chambers.

"This woman, she is trouble"

Elijah didn't answer. His armchair was purposely set in front of a large rectangle window over facing the gardens. Caroline. He believed enough that, she was a face from the past and his brother Niklaus who hadn't shown a decent drop of humanity over 300 years, would play with his old beloved and eventually like always, he would get bored and it was Elijah's job to discard of her.

But that scene at dinner, Caroline's expression harboured fear at the scene of them feeding. She was a vampire and she ran, pushing the blonde who Elijah admitted resembled Caroline out of his brother's grasp. Worse was Niklaus' reaction towards her. No one touched anyone entwined in Klaus' arms from food or a human play toy. But he was not angry, he followed her and she survived till the next morning.

His brother couldn't still possibly... Caroline smiled to herself, her hand stroking the mane of one of the horse's she had found, grazing. It bothered Elijah, he couldn't find her agenda. She didn't fear them, had none of their strength or speed, her existent plotted from nowhere all of a sudden. It deemed too unexplainable, why she waited 400 years to reveal herself? That after all time she had held onto Niklaus' wedding ring.

He had watched his brother be put through dry torture, the curse, the reality of Mikael, betrayed and grow a heartless heart. Caroline didn't just get to come back here, no if any dignify feelings belonging to her that truly cared for Niklaus. She would have searched for him, like he did for her.

The wind outside was blowing her hair in all directions; she attempted to roll some of her tangled curls behind her ears.

Wasn't it ironic, the moment she appears out of the blue, Mikael makes his first move in over 5 years, burning down one of Kol's favourite villas in Spain. In Kol's letter, he wrote that if he wasn't out being entertained by the mistress Pearl, husband and shy daughter Annabel he would have been left face to face with Mikael.

"It appears I neither trust this Caroline my brother thinks so highly over" Elijah said, standing up to walk over to the fire place before tearing Kol's letter in half and throwing it into the fire.

"But I know he won't be pleased if she's to disappear so abruptly"

"Lord Klaus has left this morning, he spoke he will not be back until dinner"

Elijah raised an eyebrow "You would defy Klaus' wishes?"

"My lord I serve you first and for most" Trevor said

"hmmm" Elijah considered "Keep her in one piece but find out anything she knows about Mikael"

"Mikael?" Trevor scrunched his brows "I have never heard of him"

"How fortunate for you" Elijah murmured "You get anything out of her, than you get to find out"

* * *

A sharp pain road up her neck bordering down her shoulders but she could feel both of her arms resting against her face as they were being hoisted up but some sizzling ropes that scorched the skin of her wrists.

_What happened? _She rolled her head so it slumped against her chest. _Think! Caroline think! What was the last thing you remember? _

Rebekah, waved her down from inside. Motioning her to come back inside, she could hear Rebekah's voice clearly if she just focused in. Caroline froze with the brush of wind, tucking her loose, tangled, curls behind her ears to listen better.

"That horse isn't going anywhere but town won't be lively all day"

"Wouldn't it be more fun if we went at night" Caroline joked; she knew Rebekah could hear her.

"You are scandalous! Maybe another night I can take you to the tavern it's a great place to sink your teeth into; I already however have today planned for us, we need to buy a gown for you!"

"When did you have time to plan today's activities?"

Rebekah inside rolled her eyes. "When you were snoozing silly, I swear if I hadn't gotten my maid to wake you would have slept through noon- "

"What do you mean gown?" Caroline looked down to her dress, was there something wrong again with this one too?

"My return is to be celebrated of course; Nik doesn't know how to throw a welcome like I do. I'm thinking a Ball perhaps 300...400 people, The invitations will be sent, the dining hall will be painted white, hang mirrors on its walls or tapestry-"Rebekah cut of the conversation.

"Lady Rebekah, your dress that was hemmed is finished"

Caroline overheard.

"Hemmed? Do I look like I would get anything hemmed? I could just buy a new one"

Caroline bit back her lip from smiling, turning back to the horse she had been stroking without her attention.

"You fit in here well" was the last words she was told, before she felt the twist of her neck and heard the final crack.

...

A boiling bucket of water slashed over her body. She screamed waiting for the hot water to shimmer but instead her skin continued to bubble and sting. "_Vervain"_ she coughed, spitting the regiments that had splashed into her mouth. Every part of her body was aching and the more she tussled against the vervained ropes that held her hands above her head, the more her clothes would burn her torso and legs.

She prayed for the slightest relief.

"This could end less painfully" spoke a man's voice beside her ear.

"I just want answers" He switched to her other ear.

"What do you want from me" was her natural response.

Tortured, oh, how she didn't miss the feeling. She should have been used to it, traumatized as a human, prodded and bitten. As a vampire she had been shot at, spiked, gagged, her neck snapped again, she had been blazed by the sun, her wrists nearly torn off. Caroline knew she should have been ready for anything but that helpless girl inside of her mocked how no control she had again. How weak she was.

She felt his presence in front of her. She used her might to peek out of her eyes.

She caught a silver blade and shuddered down her eye lids.

"Your thinking silver cannot harm you?" He traced down her cheek "You should rethink your thoughts"

It sliced deeply through her cheek, so deep it cut into her mouth and gnawed her gums. Caroline could taste her blood spill in her mouth but it was contaminated with the poisons of vervain.

"To choke on one's own blood... it almost feels like you could drown in it"

He removed the sliver knife, her cheek and gums slowly repairing themselves as she tried to spit out as much blood clogging in her throat as possible.

"I never did like you"

* * *

Elijah tapped his fork gently against his plate, waiting for news from Trevor. Rebekah was crossed that Caroline was apparently avoiding her.

"Kol sends he'll be arriving in a maximum of a week's time" Elijah informed

"So what, Kol isn't much fun to play with"

"You'll be happier when he's home"

Rebekah snorted. "Another full family dinner, is the dopple ganger going to grace our presence or is Nik hide her away in case Kol takes it in his own hands to extinct her"

"Don't speak to her like that" Elijah growled

"What makes you so dreary Bekah?" Klaus entered, he hadn't had a chance to change into a new set of clothes. His collar shredded and his sleeves ripped off. He glanced around for Caroline.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Why so dreary" Rebekah mimicked "Well you didn't bore yourself in a castle by yourself and have your perfectly planned out plans unattended to because the one person you can bare has disappeared"

Klaus' eyes alerted. "Where is she?" He repeated more harshly. A part of him nagged down that she had left as fast as she had come.

Elijah gazed over to Trevor who silently came in and stood by the wall. The vampire shook his head.

Where was she?

* * *

_In the future_

"Bonnie doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do" Elena stomped her foot

Rebekah rolled her eyes in the background.

"She will do exactly want I want her to do" Klaus roughly pushed, letting go of Bonnie's arm; she staggered a bit before being caught by Kol.

"Damon" Elena cried, looking at him for some help

"The quicker we get Blondie home, the quicker we can help Elena"

Bonnie's face ashen, she barely had enough magic to suffice another transportation spell to bring Caroline into a closer time, let alone the one she needed to help Elena.

"I don't care about the bloody Dopple ganger" Klaus spat

"We had a deal" Damon countered

"Then it's off, Caroline takes my priority"

Damon had edged in closer to Klaus "We're helping Elena" he said fearlessly.

Klaus' chest rosed, aggravate, approaching closer to the ignorant Salvatore.

"Hey, Hey, Hey" Stefan came between them both, each hand on both of their chests to push them apart. "We can save both"

"No" Elena disagreed "We help Caroline but Bonnie doesn't get hurt in whatever we do to get her back"

"Always acting like the good guy Elena, like you don't already know Bonnie is going to end up hurt, she always does"

Elena glared at the bored Original Blonde.

Bonnie sighed, "Let go of my arms Kol, you seriously think I can do magic when your holding onto them so tightly"

"You can withcy migraine an original with your mind" he pointed out, none the less he let them go.

"We bring Care home then, we can focus on Elena with or without your help Klaus" said Stefan

"Why are you so focused on bringing Caroline home anyway" Elena squinted her eyes to the Originals.

"She's messing with our memories; we're actually friends in the past"

"You made a friend" Elena scoffed

"Please Elena this isn't necessary at the moment"

She ignored Stefan. "Then why is Kol so interested in bringing Caroline home?"

"Are you deaf, I just said she's messing with our memories" Rebekah snapped.

"Actually sister I'm here to make sure the Bennett witch doesn't go searching for Silas" He narrowed his eyes in on her "I've already tried killing her"

"Look how that turned out" Bonnie muttered

"And help Niklaus reunite with his beloved it's just something a good brother would do" Kol continued "Also I got threatened to go back into my box"

"She fed from you" Klaus growled under this breath, Kol embarrassed did not add a further comment.

"And Klaus and Elijah?" Elena demanded

"Cause Klausy is in love with his Carebear"

Klaus sped up to hold Damon by his collar.

Elijah the whole time had been patiently standing , unequipped in contributing with the bickering children.

* * *

_In the past_

Her wordless screamed echoed throughout, the room seemed like it was tightening in on her but what felt worst was the notion no one would come. It was the thought that always surfaced whenever she as being tortured... Who come for her?

She didn't want help; she wanted to be strong enough to handle it. She wanted to be like Elena to always had been able to unflinchingly strong through anything she went through but yet again Elena always knew, Caroline knew, everyone knew there would always be someone to come for her. They would always save her.

"Where has Niklaus been hiding you for all these years?" Demanded the voice

Only cries left her mouth. She could scream the truth, that he hadn't hiding her. She could answer all questions that revolved around Klaus but it didn't feel right.

He asked something else but she blocked it out.

"TELL ME" He roared

That's when Caroline let out a bitter laugh. "No"

"What did you say?"

She gathered the force to reopen her eyes, she let them focus in. The image of her torturer becoming clear, "I said No" her loopy grin spreading across her face.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER OUT OF SIGHTS" Klaus erupted, Rebekah crouched down in her chair, her forehead wrinkling.

He hasty set down a map, purposely knocking down the four goblets already set down.

"Katerina ask what all the commotion is about and she is unsure if dinner is being served inside here" A servant spoke

Klaus' vampire face snarled out his fangs protruding "GET HER OUT OF THE WAY" The servant's face froze in true horror, his limbs shaking. "You heard me, send her away or must I rip away your ears since you do not use them to listen"

"No need I have already sent her to bed" Elijah entered calmly

Niklaus' attention pounced onto his brother "Witch?"

"Here she is"

A stubby woman with, jet black hair, wrapped around her scalp in baby ringlets, slowly came forward. The wrinkles cut into her skin, as age took away her beauty but gave her a new found bravery.

"I have been called on" Her voice snivelled "And I know what you want found"

She made her way to the spread out map, bending closely to peer at its tiny inscriptions.

"Blood" she stretched out her hand.

Klaus gritted his teeth a peasant to ask an original for their pure blood.

"Of the girl" she cleared

"We have none" Elijah filled in

"Of a relation, a sibling, a parent?"

"She has none"

The witch twitched "This girl, hair sunlight and eyes crystal... She is not humane"

"Correct"

"Then there is no way to find her" The witch shrugged, dusting her hands of nothing.

"WHAT" Klaus seethed

"How the hell are you our families witch" Said Rebekah

"I am a Bennet, not that spoiled demons can appreciate the old, spirit names we go by"

"Bennet , find her" Klaus ordered

"What great importance is she to you?" The witch paused, before laughing "Does this girl hold your affections"

"No" He said firmly "We don't love, she is a mere wanting of mine"

"Then let someone snatch your toy Lord Klaus, if she nothing but want, you will lose and then you will long, finally you will want again but something else and something shinier, something new... something better"

Klaus' expression hardened; there was no replacement to Caroline. She shone; she haunted even when he thought she was dead. He had found happiness, but what if it was all mislead. Was he searching for a woman that did not want him back, had it been her own accord to run. Did she too frighten away from the beast.

"Niklaus may I speak to you in private"

He followed Elijah to the other room, out of ears for the witch but it was still apparent Rebekah was listening in.

"The Bennet words should be considered, I know you always get what you want but this time what you want is something you had when we were human. Do honestly think Caroline has not changed all these years. She is not the woman you knew, we are none of what we were as humans. Like you said, that life is dead and we must live for now"

"You believe she ran" Klaus said barely

Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder "I believe you not in her priorities anymore but is using your past affections"

Klaus shut his eye a sigh leaving his lips.

From inside the previous room, the witch said "I might have another way in finding her but... it is a chance"

"You still care Nik" Rebekah whispered from the other side "No one will ever sit around a table telling stories of a man that never took the chance"

Klaus flashed his eyes open, stalking his way past Elijah and too the witch who had stood straight as her old back could and facing the table with the outlaid map on top.

"I need something you share" Said the Bennet witch

He hesitantly drifted his hand to his pocket taking out the necklace with his ring, gently putting it into the palm of the witch.

Rebekah gasped, her eyes widening. If memory served well it, it was the same ring Klaus had owned when they were humans. All her brothers had one personalized. She was fretful that her Niklaus or Elijah would give theirs to Tatia.

The witch centred the ring, coiling its chain around it, onto the map.

"I need your blood"

"Certainly not" Elijah stepped in "Guards send the Bennet without"

"Wait Elijah- Where do you want my blood"

She raised her chin, her sneer finding itself on Elijah "On the ring"

Klaus obliged, his fangs extending and tearing in his hand then he squizzed the red liquid over the ring, spiralling the long oozes with the chain.

"That is all, now I must chant"

* * *

_In the future_

"No" Rebekah said

"What! You've been trying to force Bonnie to perform the spell all afternoon and NOW you want her not to do it" Elena exclaimed

"Bekah" Klaus scolded

"The memory hasn't come to you yet has it?"

"I know about the spell and the past bennet witch and the disappearing Caroline"

The name 'Bennet' caught Bonnie's attention; she dropped the chalk she was using to copy the markings from her grimore.

"Then you know that this isn't the time to bring her home yet"

"She could be in danger Rebekah"

"Then past you will find her, you chose to take a chance"

"The sooner she comes home the better!" Klaus argued

"If Bonnie takes her away from this time now, what will past you think?"

"huh?"

"You know what you'll think Klaus that she's _abandoned _you"

The room silenced. Klaus was furious however right his sister was. "It doesn't matter I know in this time, what Caroline feels"

"Past Klaus will not know though. This could change the past. We can't... not yet"

* * *

_Back to the past_

The witch's chanting, grew louder and louder. The fire in the fireplace trembled as her arms shadowing over the map, vibrated. The woman seemed to be in a trance rocking on her heels.

All went quiet before the giant flame rippled over the map setting it alight.

The witch stood back immediately. "It does not work" she proclaimed, quivering.

Klaus was emotionless, reaching into the fire to pull out his ring. The burns of flesh healing quickly...

"Get rid of her" was what he said before he left.

"Klaus" Rebekah called after him, upon her feet she dash to reach him.

Once the room was empty, Elijah told the witch to extinguish the fire.

"She does not make his heart whole" she muttered under her breath.

The witch swished her arm and the fire died out. Only a section of the map remained crisped and dark it's ink skunking through the paper and into the wood.

"This could not be" she whispered, surprise crossing her features.

"What would you bet we would find Caroline here?"

* * *

"It's only been a day little girl, forty is a number I enjoy"

"Forty more days of this huh" Caroline struggled to sarcastically say back, the pressure of the bizarrely placed planks of wood with sharpen wooden spikes, holing through her tummy ached when she tried to speak.

He shrugged. The door for the barn open and she sighed with relief that it was only darkness that touched her skin since her capturer had thrown her ring somewhere along the hay. A sturdy man she did no recognize came in with new buckets of _Vervain. _

"Here as you commanded"

"Good, Good" He replied

The stranger placed them down at his feet.

"Other news one of your sons has come for her"

He's eyes burned "She means something then"

"What are we to do?"

"I am to go and you" Mikael gave hims, his twisted smile "You are dead" His hand sliced through the vampire's neck his lifeless body splashing down, blood goring over the hay floor.

"Isn't it Lucky that I haven't tortured you with vervain for a few hours?"

Her scream caught into her throat.

"And I have drained the rest from your blood" He flashed right to her face.

"No" was all she could protest before she felt the pull of his conscious compulsion.

"You will remember me but when anyone asks, it was him" His head nodded to the lifeless body "That did this to you"

A tear rolled down from her left eye.

"My name will not pass through your lips"

And Mikael was gone.

* * *

Elijah zoomed in, vervain stunk the room its essence stinging the air. The further he invading in, he came across a decapitated body and another still female one, hanging from her wrists but rope. Her limbs raw, and red, a once flawless dress, pattered and dungy filled with blood stains. A wooden device pillared into her stomach. Perky blonde curls were now damp with vervain and a hiding a tired face.

"Caroline" he asked

"Elijah" She attempted to look up at him, the back of her hair burning around her neck.

"Who did this to you?"

Her eyes averted away "The man you see lying dead"

"Why did you come back to Klaus?"

"I time travelled" she croaked.

* * *

**HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER?!**

**Elijah has been secretly specious of Caroline after there is a loose Mikael running about. I intend to introduce some private Katherine and Caroline scenes sometimes and obvious I haven't finished exploring Team Barbie and their revenge ;) but I desperately just want to write a Chapter with just Klaus and Caroline involved. I dying for some smut :)**

Bellislefa: _hang on where's damon or isn't he gong time travelling after all?_ **  
Patients dear :) Damon is coming, yes but do keep in mind Fateful Blood is a lengthy Klaroline fanfic. I like all my twists and teases to puzzle together nicely. **

xxxLeanniexxx: _ Is there going to be a man to make Klaus jealous ?_  
**Yes, but I need to establish the Klaroline relationship first :) **

-I apologise for past/current spelling/grammar errors, I don't have a beta and I'm trying my best to search them all out. Thank you for the notice.  
-I honestly love listening to peoples rants about the past episode on tvd, so feel free to write them in your reviews ;D

**Thank you so much for everyone that decided to leave me a review!  
**_chibichibi98, KlarolineKisses, Yea, maytesalvatore, ilyreid, KlarolineFullStop, bellislefan, xxxLeanniexxx, LoVeBiTeS1415, Ellavm18, SkyBlue1309, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, jessnicole, klarolinefan1313, justine, Laura, arabella, grimmart, AvengerNerd3_  
**A special thank you to you guys Xx**


	23. The One Man That Knew The Truth

The One Man That Knew The Truth

Chapter 20

Her tired face, tried to express her shock. She wasn't supposed to tell him that, she wasn't supposed to tell anybody! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Maybe he would think she was delusional after all she had just been viciously tortured.

Caroline could remember Mikael's presence, he being here meant bad things but thankfully he like the rest of the originals seemed not to recall her past compulsion on them.

Her mind kepted on producing questions; what was Mikael's aim? What would happen now that she had told someone she was from the future? Most importantly what would Elijah to her...?

Elijah gazed into her dark blue eyes; he hadn't meant to compel her but when he saw those eyes Klaus was so fond of dilate and her lips motion out her words, he was taken back. '_I time travelled'_

He has been present in this word for 400 years and time travelling sounded like just a myth, never had he came across a being claiming to posses the power. It was ridiculous surely but why had his mind suddenly started ticking, connecting the question marks he possessed about Caroline.

"You're not on vervain" He quietly observed, they had remained in silence for too long.

Caroline parted her mouth to come up with something, anything to get her out of her situation but darkness was creeping at the edges of her sights and her eye lids could no longer keep up. She was losing consciousness with a man she didn't trust, the one man who knew the truth.

"Caroline" Elijah said less calmly said, her head bobbled down, he heard the further sting of her hair blitz down on her chest.

She was no good to him unconscious but did he want to find out what this woman really knew?

One thing that he was certain of was, whatever she came back for, if it threatened his brother in the slightest, he will have little mercy.

* * *

Caroline had been half hoping Bonnie would return to her dreams, that she would be there and that the white walls would be standing high around them. Another part of her wanted arms to be wrapped around her too just hold her. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her but it was beginning to feel like someone was really holding onto her now. The burns she felt across her skin, soothed, like something cold was being pressed against them.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered, nudging her head back expecting someone to be embracing her from behind.

"Elijah" A voice corrected and her heart pounded as she felt the splash of water crash down onto her face.

Her arms hurried to support her body, luckily she was only in shallow water and her backside easily sunk to the bank.

"Elijah" She repeated, her eyes bulging open, sitting up too fast. A stroke of pain lashed up her side from what she suspected was from an open wound.

"Hey" He pushed her shoulders down "The vervain may have washed away but your body is still fragile and hasn't healed"

"Just get me a bunny or something" She wanted to protest but had only enough strength to follow what he wanted her to do.

"You need human blood... don't cringe at me sweetheart an animal won't suffice your body's hunger"

Caroline huffed, her pain was so great the pricks of hunger were no longer recognizable but it was evident to her if she started feeding now she wouldn't be able to stop. She had more blood on her hands than she could handle already, she didn't need anymore.

"There is a carabin a few miles north; I predicted about two residents there that you are able to feed on"

"No" She answered solemnly

"Did you not just hear me say animal blood won't suffice? Your body will start to designate and it will be entirely more painful for you"

Caroline avoided his eyes.

"But you already know that" Elijah walked into the shallow water, his pants soaking higher the furthered he wondered to her. He bent down so he was levelled with her.

"Claiming you would rather let your body neutralize than feed on humans is easy but I assure you when the _real_ hunger hits it'll feel like a thousand torches have set alight your veins"

Caroline tipped her head back "It's not your concern that I feed"

"It is if you time travelled"

Fear aroused inside of her.

"Feed" He commanded

"Then what?" She asked "You'll make me spill my guts"

"You don't appear like you would cooperate with that and Niklaus would not be agreeable if it was tortured out of you"

"I guess we have a problem" Her throat was getting extremely dry.

Elijah stared at the lake behind her. "5 questions"

"What?"

"I get to ask 5 questions a day and in return you get to ask 5 things of me"

5 favours from Elijah, the Original... it wasn't in the Bonnie's rules that she couldn't tell the people of the past she was from the future but if felt wrong but did she have a choice?

It was only 5 questions a day...

"You could compel me" She said lowly.

"I give you my word that I will not do such a thing"

Elena said Elijah was very proper about his promises he didn't break them and if you broke your promises to him, his wrath is one impossible to avoid.

"It's a deal" Caroline sighed

His lips smoothed into something more friendlily. He stood back up.

"A favour first or a question?"

"I need Klaus' blood."

* * *

Klaus thumped the man's body on the ground. The continuous questions hovered over him, what was her purpose for leaving, had he been too quick to welcome her into his home? Or did his crazed pictures of her make her want to run.?

It was impossible to drown himself in some poor man's veins. It felt like she was at occasion watching him. It was pathetic they were vampires for god sake; this flicker of weakness would have to be no more. He would have to rid the shed of Caroline from his life.

The ring lay idly on his table and his angry fists snatched for it, in his brief impulsiveness he threw it too his fire place and watched the flames dance with his becoming dead eyes.

All of a sudden Elijah cracked open his chamber doors with a fretful face.

"NIKLAUS" He shouted out of breath, the fumes of vervain and blood whofting into Klaus' nostrils.

Elijah was cradling a woman, her long legs flopping down his side as he used his arms to keep her slumped head forward. The woman was sickly pale her blonde hair wet and flowing behind her, the remanent of her undergarments were addressed with blood, dried traces all over her skin but the woman still had a fresh wound, it was on her hip it looked like it had been shredded by canine teeth.

Klaus stilled "Caroline"

"Brother she has been bitten by a wolf; we need to heal her, hurry"

He didn't move, he had vowed to erase any shed of Caroline from his life. He couldn't.

"Niklaus" Elijah yelled "She will die"

Elijah finally looked up to Klaus confused face. "You would let her die"

"She is just a wanting brother" Klaus said quietly "It is better I let her go"

"You don't honestly believe that, she consumes you, it's not in you to let this woman go"

He could barely hear her chest rise; she was enduring a painfully slow death. Her lungs weren't going to hold out neither was her heart and she will be gone.

Caroline's mouth opened as she coughed.

Klaus squinted his eyes, something wet and unfamiliar escaping his eyes.

She will be gone.

She coughed another time it was shallow but a shaky voice fluttered out "Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved"

The last cough was harsher and blood trickled from her lips, her head rolling to Elijah's chest.

_'Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. '_

_'Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved.'_

_'You would let her die'_

_'No one could ever love you boy' _

_'Anyone capable of love is capable of being __**saved**__'_

Klaus spend up to take her in his arms; he had sunken to the floor as he brokenly looked over Caroline. It was going against everything he swore and he damned her for making him do this.

Klaus bit down on his wrist and positioned it firmly to her mouth pushing her lips apart so his secrete blood would flow through her; When her body jerked, a sigh of relief ran through him.

"Come on love" he whispered into her damp hair.

Caroline could feel the weight of her chest lift and her dreadfully sore limbs regain strength, she was not only dying from a wolf bite but she was thirsty from her past wounds. She hadn't fed since Mikael's torture. The Elixir that Klaus gave her made this sensual hunger appear, and those once sore arms began to feel strong so they reached up for his hand, stroking his skin with the dearest affection. She moved down his wrist and extended her fangs back into him, taking in the high, delicate taste.

Klaus half held back the gasp she had caused him, pleasure surging back from where she was feeding. He was growing oblivious that Elijah was still in the room with them. Caroline's innocently pale face turned into one of a dark predator. Klaus was truly taken away by her beauty; he had never seen such a side of her.

After a long feed, her veins vanished and her lips disjoined themselves from his skin. Caroline was breathless and a little woozy, she knowingly shut her eyes, feeling a sense of safety, she rested in-between Klaus' arms, drifting of to sleep.

* * *

Caroline yawned, sitting up and stretching her stiff hands above head before fluttering her eyes open. She blinked again before realizing she was in a room she had never seen before. It was larger than any other room she had stayed in, the high red walls oddly contrasted the light blue ceiling, painted with dramatic brush strokes, for clouds. There were a few stone sculptures around the room but spread out away from the grand fireplace, so the room wouldn't appear to be cluttered.

She turned her head in all directions to absorb all the artistry. She noticed behind her the wall was also painted red but showed little of it since there were hundreds, pinned up parts of parchment, some with cursive writing, most in languages she couldn't read. She half gathered a few were French and with her curiosity she pushed back the blankets exposing her bare legs and jumping onto her feet. Caroline turned around and used her wondering figures to congress a letter written in English.

The letter was addressed to a man named John. He had joined the royal guard which was often mentioned to the displeasure of the writer. Caroline figured it was written by a woman from the mention she had received the splendid gift of an expensive dress he had sent her, which she confirmed she would wear when they were to be wedded. The letter ended that her 'breast yarned for his return' and she sends all her love, 'Julia'.

"Tragic those burden with love"

Caroline pulled back her hand, like a caught deer in headlights and span around like she wasn't guilty of anything. "I didn't mean to read-"

She stopped her sentence when she saw him smirking at her; Klaus was leaning against the closed door with his arms profoundly crossed.

"Read all of them if you must sweetheart" His smirk expanding, she swore she saw the burn of lust in his eyes.

"I think I'm alright" Caroline went to mimic his crossed arms, when she felt no fabric over her chest. Her head shot down.

_Oh no!_

Her cheeks flushed crimson as she dived under the sheets.

Klaus was roaring in laughter.

"You could have told me I was naked!" She squealed, popping her head out of the covers.

"Reality is so much more appealing than what one remembers from memory"

She staggered her hand to find a pillow, throwing it at him; it missed of course, which made him laugh harder.

He said earnestly "I don't know what you have to be embarrassed with that fine bod-"

She threw a second pillow. "You weren't supposed to see me naked!"

"I've seen you naked before"

"Yeah 400 years ago!"

"Will it make you more comfortable if I took of my clothes also?"

Caroline bit her lip "No"

His laughter softened away. "Very well love" as he moved away from the door and travelled deeper into the room.

He walked all the way to a closest close to the bed she was in.

"Unfortunately I haven't any dresses in my closet"

"I'm sure it's in your capabilities to find me one I can wear" She extended.

"I'm sure I can send Bekah to find you one"

"That would be wonderful" She sassed

"Shame she's out riding"

"Klaus!"

"Okay, Okay" He rampaged back into his closest and pulled a red velvet cloak out. It kind of reminded her of the one she imagined red riding hood would wear.

He came towards her and she squirmed when he got closer.

"Here" he said, she stayed as still as she could as he fastened it around her exposed neck. Her eyes never left the directness of his.

"Keep the cloak closed and you'll be fine enough to go to your own room where there are dresses made for your size"

"Thank you" she said softly.

He nodded and moved away. He had nearly past through the door when he paused.

"Stay within the castle walls Caroline"

She returned a nod.

"Klaus" She called after him "Where are you going?"

"To hunt for some wolves" He replied, seriously.

* * *

The wolf let out a painful howl. "WHY! WHY!" tears spluttering over his face.

Klaus gave a bitter laugh, proudly gazing over the scene of 10 dead werewolves in their human form.

"This isn't fair, we just turned and now we're weak it's the day after, we have nothing, I swear"

Klaus jaggered the man up by his throat squeezing it until the man looked like he might explode.

"Ah you see, last night you hurt someone very dear to me" Klaus used his other hand to dig into the man's abdomen. "Your also loyal pack ratted you out as the one to have bit her"

He let out a scream, "I didn't"

"Do not lie to me" Klaus spat, his fury rising

"I mean I did, I did but the vampire was crazy, crazy I tell you she was taunting us, she found us and she was with a man, he was tall, he looked Nobel, She was asking for it I swear"

_Caroline was with a man?_

Klaus ripped out part of the man's intestine. "I SAID DO NOT LIE TO ME"

"Don't kill me please, forgive me" he begged

"You made me think she had abandoned me, I could never forgive that"

By the afternoon it was over and the werewolf's heart was miles from its body.

* * *

Caroline made the quick dash for her room but she had to stop for directions, since she had never been in this part of the castle before. The servant was most eager to lead the way but they were stopped by another man with scruffy long, dull brown hair. He wore clothes similar to Elijah.

"I can take her to her room" he spoke up

Caroline felt uneasy with him, "I'm sorry but I don't know you"

"You don't know this servant either miss, come with me, I am a trustworthy man" He gave a long hard look at the servant, which left a little confused.

Caroline forged a smile "I rather not" he was vampire, notably.

"Do you have a choice?" He reached out for her hand.

"Trevor this woman is to be protected now" interrupted Elijah out of nowhere.

Trevor glanced swiftly to Elijah. "Yes, of course my lord"

Soon it was only her and Elijah.

"I figure you want to ask questions" She said anoeyed

"I have 5 questions each day" Elijah replied back

Caroline sighed "Begin"

"What year are you from?"

"I'm from the 21st century"

His eyes widen. "That is unexpected"

"What did you expect" she challenge back "next question"

"Did you mean what you said to my brother last night about anybody is capable of being saved?"

Caroline shook her head, not following "I don't remember ever saying that..."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :D (Sorry for the long wait!)**

**Elijah now knows Caroline's from the past, he and Caroline have made a deal, Elijah gives Caroline five favours and Caroline lets Elijah ask 5 questions a day. Klaus throws the ring into the fire out of impulse he is frustrated that she has made him feel/care and can't bear the thought of her abandoning him. He is hesitant to save her life because he very well knows she'll become his weakness, and Klaus craves the control (Just like Caroline ultimately). Caroline has already used one favour from Elijah she asked for Klaus' blood because Bonnie told her it was something she needed to get home. So Elijah helped her but with his help he got her bitten by a wolf, playing with chance weather Klaus had enough affections for Caroline to save her. **

manning16:_ There is a small loophole in the compulsion. Caroline can still say Mikel compelled her._  
**Nope that isn't loophole I wrote "My name will not pass through your lips" So she in not able to say Mikael's name and Mikael also compelled her to tell everyone it was the man he killed that tortured her :)**

xxxLeanniexxx: _Can we have Caroline start taking vervain ?_ _Maybe she could steal some doppelgänger blood from Katerina_ ?  
** Caroline will somehow get her hands on vervain and Maybe she could steal some doppleganger's blood what intention would Caroline have for taking blood from Katerina? anything is possible in a story of fate :)**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW, I repeat again I'm sorry for the long wait!  
Hugs for : **manning16, maytesalvatore, jessnicole, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, LoVeBiTeS1415, lari, DreamsBeatReality, KlarolineFullStop, xxxLeanniexxx, bellislefan, justine, Laura, SexyJomo, , LoVecakes, clairegleek, kat and everyone else that left me reviews xxx


	24. The One Who Answers The Unknown

The One That Answers The Unknown

Chapter 21

Elijah scanned over Caroline's face, how well could this woman act?  
"What?" Caroline huffed "I was bitten by a werewolf, how much you expect me to remember"

He caught her annoyance "You asked for me to get you some of Niklaus' blood so I did" he could admit to himself that his method was indeed a bit harsh but he had his own questions to for fill. Not ones he could ask Caroline but ones that needed to be answered by Niklaus. It didn't particularly matter if this girl time travelled if Klaus hadn't any strong feelings for her. He could simply dispose off the threat if this girl meant nothing to Klaus.

Getting her bitten was his own personal experiment to find out how much she meant to his brother and it was confirmed by his brother that he was willing to give his blood to her. They didn't share blood to other vampires. Blood sharing was sacred. Orgasmic, enticing, gripping, blood sharing was meant for the one, the one you let touch your life force.

"I meant like give it to me in a bottle or something; I never meant to get bitten again!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

Caroline paused, her fingers reaching to her lips. _You and your big mouth Caroline!_

"Have been bitten by a wolf before?"

"Yes" she muttered, that was his third question gone

"How are you still living then, there isn't any other cure besides Niklaus' blood"

"Never mind about that, I really want to get properly dressed can you show me where my room is or not?"

"5 questions a day Caroline, you promised me answers"

"Yeah you've already used 3 question today and it's not even noon yet, you might want to slow down Elijah if you want them to last" Caroline answered sharply, she felt like an open book around him. She didn't feel safe with the knowledge she had, how far could she answer him before she broke one of Bonnie's rules. What happened if she did?

"I get another 5 questions tomorrow"

Her mouth parted, she didn't really have much of an option did she? "Vampire's are immortal and your right there is only one cure" She wasn't directly giving him any answers but she assumed Elijah could read between the lines.

"We're still alive in your future" He observed, his stare left her. They would continue living... Mikael had not succeeded. _Your right there is only one cure. _Klaus had given her blood in the future as well?

"You have relations with Niklaus in the future" He said it as a bold statement which clearly ruffled her feathers as her eyes flickered away from him.

He had been so worried about whether Klaus was in love with Caroline that he hadn't thought what if this girl was in love with Niklaus back.

* * *

Elijah had lead her too her room some time ago an she had already picked out a lavender frock from her closet and laid it down on her bed. Now she wondered into the smaller room behind a curtain. She must have been filthy, blood cover and grimy. The lake Elijah had dropped her in might have cleaned of some of it off but she was sure some of it remained. There was no running water she inspected though there were about 5 large pails of hot steamy water already awaiting her. She guessed the round, bottom half of a stone-carved semi circle was her 'bath tub'.

She filled up the tub easily and stripped of the red cloak Klaus had covered her up, with and her shaky foot slid in the tub to test the water. The water was immensely hot, hotter than a human could stand but it only tingle her skin. She lifted her other foot in slowly. In her hands she had found some soap and lowered herself down so she was half submerged.

_Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. _She thought. It brought back memories. It was the same line she had repeated on her death bed last time. She rubbed the soap away in her hands so it clouded the water. Why had she said it again? This Klaus was different from his human past did she honestly believe he could be saved... He could rip a man's organs out without a blink but he can write a letter to her, gifting her with guiltless blood, he could lock her in a room of drawings all of her, he could feed his blood to her again and save her life...

Her chamber door barged open, breaking up her thoughts.

"Lady Caroline?" the female enterer pronounced

"Who is it?"

"Where are you my lady?"

The footsteps had circled the room until they turned to the direction of the bathroom.

"No! Come back later!" it was too late. "Katherine!" Caroline spluttered her body sank as fast as she could; hoping no part of her was exposed.

Katherine gave a warm smile, bowing. "I've been hopping we could have a chance to talk. Any friends of Lord Nikalus, Elijah and... Lady Rebekah must mean another friend of mine"

"Well then could we bond when I'm not bathing" Caroline said through her teeth, she saw no part of Katherine that was familiar to the one in the future besides the flawless brunet curls. Instead it felt like a replica of Elena standing in her doorway, barging in on her bath.

"Don't be shy my lady; bonding during baths is very common. I blurt all my secrets to my maid when I bathe"

Caroline was speechless. Was this in a past thing, where she wasn't supposed to bathe herself?

Katherine walked forward, picking up the sponge that was resting on the tube's ledge.

"Lean forward" She asked pleasantly

Caroline didn't do as she was asked only looking at Katherine in bewilderment.

"I can request the servants to come and scrub your body clean for you while we chat"

Caroline didn't want more people to come in here and by the looks of it Katherine wasn't aiming to leave her alone. She leaned forward her arms hugging her front as her back became exposed.

"How long have you known the Mikaelson's" Katherine restarted the conversation

"Um... a few hundred years"

She gave a laugh "You quite a joker Lady Caroline but I understand what you mean, you've known them so long so it's felt like a couple of centuries have gone by, I been with them for not as long but I feel like I know everything about them"

"Everything?"

"Well not everything about Lady Rebekah of course, I have been trying to exchange pleasantry with her but unlike her brothers she is more calculable and closed in personality"

_A nicer way to put that she's treating you awfully because she simply doesn't like you. _

"You two seem like such good friends, do you know how I could get her to lighten up at me"

"You could ambush her while she's having a bath, no escape means you forced to talk to the intruder" Caroline suggested

"No I do not think that would be wise"

Caroline took the chance to turn her head around to look at Katherine. Her face was seriously thinking about something.

"Then why did you do it to me?"

Katherine's eyes turned up up. "Oh" her mouth made an 'o'. "You seemed friendlier than Lady Rebekah so I assumed you would not mind"

"You don't know anything about me" Caroline replied

"I know that you are a good person, your eyes have this look in them. Like you walk on air and no darkness can penetrate you"

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"You! I'm afraid of you! _

_"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself...your darkest desires?"_

"Like no darkness can touch me?"Caroline pushed back the memory.

"Precisely" Katherine nodded "Please I ask of you to help me gain lady Rebekah's favour"

"Why does it matter so much to you to get Rebekah to like you?"

"In hope I am proposed by a Mikaelson I want their entire family to adore me!"

"Which Mikaelson?" Caroline interrogated

Katherine dropped the sponge by accident and it splashed into the water. She reached down to pick it up but pulled her hand away a hiss left her mouth.

"How can you bathe in extreme heat" Katherine gasped, "You look neither red, burnt of flustered" she shook her hand around before slowly blowing on her fingers trying to cool them down.

"Ahh... I travelled a lot in Asia where it's hot all the time ...my body is use to it"

Her lies were getting weaker she swore. 

"Extraordinary" Katherine said, knowing no better. "Oh yes and to answer your question about which Mikaelson?... I holy hope Klaus bends one knee for me but I don't know"

"What not to be sure of" Caroline tired to manage a brewing scoff in her throat.

She gave a sigh "Lord is Klaus is charming beyond ends, fitting and accommodating but inside of him there something that is _distant _from me"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So between you and Klaus it isn't love?"

"Perhaps there could be, I could see myself loving him"

_She could see herself loving him... why does that sound so familiar. _

"Shouldn't love be spontaneous, inadequate and unreasonable?"

"Undefined, unfair and completely consuming" Katherine finished "I have long for a love like it but I find myself believing such a love does not exists...Caroline have you ever experienced love"

"Yes" she said with speed

"Describe it to me" Katherine demanded

Caroline thought back, she had been in love many times she thought. She loved Matt, she had loved Tyler until he was found him with that spiteful wereslut. Of course she knew the description of love didn't she.

"Love is nice, sweet, you feel safe, secure, like you belong somewhere with someone and that someone cares about what you feel, someone that supports you"

Katherine smiled "That does sound _Nice_"

"What" she exclaimed "Why are you giving me that look for?"

"Safety and security don't come with much spontaneity"

"I loved them" Caroline argued

"I believed you did but I would classify it as more of a 'friendly' love nothing magical"

"It was magical" she said hotly

"No" Katherine disagreed "It appears the same with me and a a suitor called Trevor, he is nice and sweet and I know I am safe with him. It is just not magical though"

Trevor? She recognized the name and it took her a few seconds for Caroline to put the name with the face. That creepy guy who was persistent he would be the one to take her to her room.

"Him!" the surprise evident in her tone, "If it doesn't cover you in desire or make magical fireworks why be with him?!"

"Is it so wrong I choose to be loved than wait for the man I want to open up to me"

"Many aren't as fortunate to have that many suitors" The jealous, human girl hidden in Caroline's voice.

"I'll do what I must to get by"

She caught a glimpse of the future Katherine. That's exactly what she did, she played and manipulated everyone like puppets to run from Klaus (and Caroline was convinced for some part of her personal amusement)

After a further silence, Katherine said "Can you please help me friend Rebekah?"

"You're still going to pursue Klaus then?"

"I will pursue a Lord Mikaelson"

Caroline heard her chamber doors burst open again, heavy agitated footsteps walking to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Caroline tried to say so the intruder would stop, Katherine looked about puzzled.

"CAROLINE" Rebekah almost shouted, her sight fastening on the dopple ganger "What are even doing here?" she frowned

Katherine was quick on her feet and curtsied. "Good morrow Lady Rebek-"

"Yeah, yeah , Go"

"urh I was actually thinking I could join you girls today it's awfully lonely because off the rarity of Lord Klaus being present during the day"

Rebekah raised an unappeased eyebrow. "I am sure you haven't any trouble making male friends I so heard you play around with my brother's guards enough"

Red crept up Katherine's face "Rumour's my lady I assure you" she stuttered.

"I said gooo" She lengthened and without a word Katherine walked stiffly out of the bathroom.

Compulsion most obviously, "You could be nicer to her" Caroline said "She came to me asking how to befriend you'

"Oh please, the woman was a menace 400 years ago don't get me started with the new and ideal version"

"Friends is not on the table then?"

"Not in the slightest" Rebekah replied "BUT YOU!" her voice rising "YOU GOT BITTEN YESTERDAY?"

Caroline shrugged; she could remember the exact place on her side where the bite was inflicted. She could remember all the places where she was bitten. Tyler had nipped the low left side of her neck and Klaus had ripped at right side. She shuddered.

"Klaus healed you" Rebekah accused

"He did"

"Why aren't you excited as I?"

"Why should I be?"

She was looking at her like she was ridiculous. "He fed you his blood do you not understand the enormity of that"

"He did it because I was dying" Caroline answered

"Yes! Because you mean enough to him to be saved"

_Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved._

"Blood sharing... " Rebekah said with a duh voice

"What's blood sharing?"

"You cannot be a 400 year old vampire, blood sharing is when a vampire share blood with another"

"I could guess that much" Caroline said

"Have you ever shared your blood with anyone?"

"Um... with a human yes"

"But never with another vampire. That is because our life is consistent from our blood, it's our very life force and where our soul lies but when we share it, the taste is euphoric"

"If it tastes so magnificent why don't we all drink from each other?" Caroline asked curiously, didn't Elena say that Damon's blood was so magnetising.

"It isn't the same; the art of Blood sharing is between one true lovers only"

Stefan was furious when he found out Damon had gotten Elena to drink his blood...

This was the third time she had drank from Klaus, her eyes widen and and Klaus had too bitten into her flesh and tasted her blood. She couldn't contain her gasp. Between O_ne true lovers only, _those words would forever haunt her.

"You finally look like you understand what happened" Rebekah grinned.

_But... but I had to drink Klaus' blood anyway to get home it was one of Bonnie's requirements. _She tried to resonate.

"Oh my god"

"It's alright I would like you as a sister" Rebekah sniggered.

"This is far from alright" Caroline was shaking her head absently. She couldn't feel the same about immortal Klaus as human Klaus.

"Where is he?"

"Want to go see your lover so soon?" Rebekah teased

"Where is he?"

Rebekah sobered up. "He went back to the place Elijah said you got attacked"

"Why in the world would he do that?"

"To kill the rabid dogs that hurt you of course"

* * *

_Current Future_

"IN WHAT HELL DO YOU SEND HIM TO THE PAST" Bellowed Klaus

"Its part of Bonnie's plan" Stefan coughed, his arms gripping the place Klaus had momentarily strung him up by.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW REALIZE WHAT DAMAGE HE WILL DO"

"Bonnie agreed for him to go, that it was the best thing to do. I believe Bonnie would do anything to bring Caroline home"

"Over Elena?" Klaus Demanded

"Elena has nothing to do with this"

"She has everything to do with it Stefan" Klaus growled "I know Bennett's position, only enough to save one"

"That isn't the case anymore Klaus, her mum is helping her now. She's able to regain her magic"

"The same mother who could not perform magic for 17 years and then was turned into a vampire"

"The same witch that neutralized your father Mikael"

"Damon doesn't care about Caroline" Klaus countered

"Damon has a special way of showing he cares about people but he wouldn't be stupid enough do anything to Caroline anyway with your past or present self around"

Klaus gave a deadly look. "He better not or I'll tear this town apart and I'll start with burning your precious Elena in-pieces"

* * *

_Back in the past _

"Klaus" Caroline called her breath ragged, she was dressed and her semi half dried hair was left blowing in the wind. She was certain this was the wolves' dens.

"Klaus" she turned the next corner, there were masses of stones everywhere and pits covered in charcoal. She could piece together a life of living in the woods out of what remained. It wasn't too long until she witnesses the first body. They weren't clean kills or neat instead it would have caused great pain to the victims and would have made a terrifying show.

She wondered through the gravely quiet area. Had he left?

"Klaus?" she called again

Niklaus stiffened from where he was sitting. His angel paddling around through his mass destruction, he cringed at the thought of the face she was wearing as she observed his work. He could vividly hear the words monster again in his pounding ears.

"Klaus?" her voice was so calm, how could that be. She didn't even hunt humans, she disapproved of him murdering the vampire that had held her captive and disrespected her. A life, vampire or not was still a life. Why was she so good and why was he not sorry. Everything he had just done came with no remorse. He felt no guilt for slaying those who endangered her, who threaten her existence with him.

Her face emerged and shocked washed over her features.

She had found him, blood drenched his clothes and down his neck all smeared across his cheeks and chins. Lips stained red. It shouldn't have but it did. It aroused her to see him in this state.

"Why" she stuttered

Klaus flashed over to her "I did it all for you" her reply didn't surprise him.

"Didn't ask for this"

"You didn't have to"

She gazed over his eyes, staring hard back at her.

He could read the fear all over her body but she did not cower. She stood by and with her fear.

Her lips trembled "Spontaneous, inadequate, unreasonable" she babbled "Undefined, unfair" her eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Completely consuming" She shouted at him. "WHY"

"I do not unde-"

"Blood sharing" Her voice dropped and his eyes alerted.

"You were dying, I was just trying to save you" he explained

"Was it nothing more than that? That you have heart enough to save some dying girl" She was forgetting her actions so caught up in her hysteric, her hand covered over his chest to signify a heart.

He tensed under her touch "You are not some girl" he growled back

Her face lifted to his. "What am I?" she whispered.

"Nothing "spluttered, impulsively filling the gap between them, pulling her faces to his.

"What am I" she breathed; she was feeling weak all over. She couldn't fight his hold and nor did she want too during this moment.

The crest of their noses touching

"My missing half"

_To make my heart whole. _

* * *

_"_Shit" Damon patted his body over, fortunate for him he was use to walking in the nude.

He twisted his head in all directions. Bonnie had really done it with her witchy mojo.

"So this is the past huh?"

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? (Updates will be fast from now on)**

**Elijah has finally stumbled on the fact Caroline might feel the same way towards Klaus as Klaus feels for Caroline. Which hasn't occurred to him before and now that he knows about Caroline's time travelling he's aware she didn't abandon his brother. Katherine is trying to get Rebekah to like her and confines in Caroline, they're conversation get's carried away as they talk about love and what it means to be in love. Caroline is defensive about her previous lovers but she is aware that none of them are what she describes as the love she wants and looks for. Klaus is weary of what Caroline will think of him for what he has done, both struggle with admitting the undeniable feelings between the both of them. AND FINALLY DAMON IS HERE liked promised ;) **

hopeless637: _What if Caroline wrote Mikael's name he said nothing like that right it could be a loophole_ ?  
**Very clever :) I had quite a few people catch on that Caroline can't physically say Mikael's name but can write it. Yes she could write it, has she figured out she can no, not yet.**

Geust:_ Will Klaus ever find out that she is from the future?_  
**Perhaps, I still have a lot more to tell so at the moment I couldn't really give you an answer to that :)**

xxxLeanniexxx :Oh_ are we going to see Caroline and Elijah friendship ? That works .. Or maybe the redemption of poor Trevor and pleanty of Katherina_ bitchyness!

**Thank you for being so patient with me, the holidays are coming up so you can expect plenty more updates :)  
Thank you for everyone for ALL of the reviews :D  
Giant hugs for: **_SexyJomo, maytesalvatore, angel, hopeless637, meepyfluffninja, ferrylis, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, jessnicole, clairegleek, TEHNOvjeverica, bellislefan, justine, Klaroline4ever2, Ellavm18, LostPrincess94, Laura, ISKlarolineSH, Klarolinefullsto, xxxLeanniexxx, Ktclaire99, Jane-Bennett_


	25. The One Stuck With Immortal Change

The One Stuck With Immortal Change

Chapter 22

"My missing half"

Those words rang in her ears; she moved her head away and took a few steps to the side. Klaus' breathing was short and he was looking over her confused, he had confessed something so dangerous to her and he thought... he thought there moment would last. Why was she pulling away from him now? Hadn't the truth been enough for her?

Caroline placed a hand on her forehead, trying to think. She felt like on the inside she was forgetting something, that there was something very important she should have recognized.

"Klaus?" She asked, he shook of his defeated look and replaced it with a small smile. "Yes Caroline"

"I..." She shut her eyes "There something, it feels like I've missed something"

"I don't see what you could have forgotten out here, it's only me and you"

She bit back her lip, her mind kept nagging that there was something really important she needed to catch onto but the way his watercolour eyes were boring into her it was impossible to concentrate. _Damn him. _

"Maybe we should go back" Klaus offered, he extended a hand for her.

"You right I think its best we return" too distracted to notice his extended hand, she didn't know the meaning for his exaggerated sigh.

Klaus watched her ignore his hand, how did things go so quickly downhill.

"Klaus are you sure I haven't missed anything?" she asked, as they walked to higher ground.

"I don't know" he answered "I really just don't get you sometimes Caroline"

She paused her walking shifting her body around. "I'm sorry"

* * *

"Who are you?"

Damon smirked "If it aren't the barbie Klaus"

"Barbie Klaus?" she demanded, "Are you insulting me" her legs were tensing, she rolled the stake around in her hands against his side.

Damon unbothered, turned slowly to face her. " It what I call you in another life"

Her eyes squinted "What is supposed to mean?"

His hand slid down to push away the stake "Haven't you ever heard about the Future" his voice unnerving her.

"Do not lie to me" She spat, the stake stabbing through his hand "I cannot be played"

His gave a shaky laugh "You're the most gullible woman I've met, Matt Donvan could play you"

"Close your mouth" She yanked out the stake and aimed it to his ribs, he returned a cry and bended down to his knees

"GUARDS" She called, her gaze wrapped hard around him

"Sister" Elijah came out of the shadows, Trevor not far behind him. She was surprised to see them both.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked

Elijah scanned over the man his sister had plunged with a stake; He had dark raven hair and a smooth completion. His eyes were colored a piercing blue.

"Elijah" Damon coughed "Where's your suit buddy?"

He ignored Damon unsure what a 'suit' meant. "I figured you're out to follow Caroline"

"Are you out to do the same?"

"Caroline?" Damon winced "She's here?"

"You know Caroline" Elijah circled curiously

"He is lying brother. He undoubtable works for our farther"

"I don't work for Mikael" Damon peered down at the stake "Can't you take this thing out?"

Both originals faces ashen. "We never mentioned our father's name was Mikael..."

* * *

"Kaus do you ever wonder what lies in your future?"

He smiled "Our future"

"Our" she tasted the words, their paths did cross in the future.

He heaved "It's not to unpredictable, the next century could just end up like the last, you don't know when things will change when you're immortal"

"Thing change all the time" Caroline said "Civilization grows, people create new inventions, people write new books"

"Human's grow Human's change. Vampires adapt" he corrected

"Hybrids change"

His eyes widened, he hadn't mentioned to her he was part wolf, he never told her his father was also hunting him down because he was an abomination.

Klaus reached for her arm and span her back to him. "Hybrid?" he searched her eyes. Waiting for the disgust, vampires didn't like wolves. It was the battle implanted between the species the night Mikael slaughtered his biological family.

He couldn't find anything that cringed at him. "You know I'm a hybrid"

"Yes"

"Do you fear me?"

"Yes"

He looked down.

This was Klaus, the most dangerous creature that was on this earth, ashamed, looking away from her. She felt almost powerful, energized. Her fingers triggered below his chin, tilting his head up his eyes returning themselves to hers.

"Not because you're a Hybrid or an Original or the most powerful being that anyone could ever come across. I'm not afraid the way you kill mindlessly; I am not afraid how harsh and impulsive you are"

His was left stunned.

"What I fear about you is far greater than that"

"What do you fear from me if not those reason?"

"I fear for my control around you" Her voice quieted as the mass of his lips crushed hers in an eruption of heat. _I don't know how to be around you and keep my control._

_"Caroline" _

She bit down on his lip, caught of guard. Klaus groaned, she had hit blood, His hand around her neck gripped harder. She pulled her mouth away, her breath heavy, his lips making do with her collar bone.

_"Caroline"_

"No" She said barely audible. _Not now_

_ "Caroline"_ the voice sounded louder, it was undeniable.

"Klaus" she gasped, he looked up at her.

"It is too soon" Vulnerably flickered over him "I just got carried away-"

"No" she shortened "I need to go"

_"Caroline"_

"I need to go now" She dive in for a last kiss, she didn't want to leave him now, not like this. "I'll be back" She promised before whizzing away with her vampire speed.

Klaus watched her as she left. _I will come for you if you don't. _

Her head banged against the wall, she believed she was well out of sight from Klaus, he would have too many questions otherwise. "Dammit Bonnie" The darkness, come upon into her. This wasn't a time she wanted to go to the red room.

...

"The white room" her voice echoed, throughout but it wasn't the same. It was larger, more open, and the smooth floors she was use were cold and breezy, it was snow at the bottom of her bear feet instead.

"This isn't a room" she said, her voice bouncing of the dark buildings. There were street lamps with no lights and no lights shining out of windows, the town looked dead, deserted, abandoned.

"Hello?!" She called, she span with the wind blowing her frock in all directions. "Bonnie? Where are you?"

No answer.

"You summoned me, you were calling my name, Bon come out"

"I always liked you"

Caroline's eyes widened. "Who are you" she shouted, spinning, she couldn't find anyone.

"I always liked you" the male said once more.

"Show yourself" she demanded, her eyes watering.

"But you knew I was set to die"

She found him, a dead lamp lit all of a sudden. She gasped, her chest restricting in her rib cage as the figure shone in the dull light.

"You knew all along that I was going to die"

"Henrik" Her voice broke, a tear rolled halfway down her cheek. "I couldn't change the future, it would change everything" she tried to tell him.

"Was it worth the future you knew?"

"I couldn't change it Henrik it wasn't in my power"

A small smile surfaced. "No we all have the power to change anything"

"I couldn't" She cried "Bonnie, the witches wouldn't let me!"

"You'll deny anything for your heart; your heart would destroy the world for love"

"No.." she whispered

"The reason why you could not change the future, the reason you were paralysed from speaking, no matter how much your mind wanted too, your heart knew without my death you would have never met Nikaus."

"No.."

"It was something so extreme that your heart could not register, your other half would have died a 1000 years before you were born"

His body vanished the lamp light blowing off.

"Henrik" She screamed over the wind.

"It's so beautiful Niklaus"

"Elena?" She twirled around; the dark buildings she remembered was gone and replaced by a frozen stream. On the other side of the stream whom she thought was Elena was notable Tatia. She was wearing a pure white dress that blended with the snow. She also was banging on the ice with her plain hands.

"Niklaus please give it to me, I will love you forever"

Caroline hurried to the snowy banks. She recognized this stream, it was the same one she brought the injured Klaus too when he was human. Gazing into the frozen water under the cloudy surface was the flower carving.

She found herself banging against the ice, her vampire strength incapable to break it. All she knew was Tatia wanted it but it wasn't hers to own, Caroline couldn't let her get her hands on it. Water droplets fell onto the ice and on her frustrated balled up hands. She was crying. Why couldn't she break the ice?

"You need to stop Caroline" A male voice said against her ear, he came from behind and wrapped his hands over her mouth, stopping her hysterical protest, his other arm dragged her back from the ice as she was forced to look on at Tatia's hit blows on the ice and finally one of them shattered the surface.

"No!" She screamed against the hand as Tatia held the wooden flower charm in her hands.

"Love you are mine" Klaus said, he placed a comforting hand on Tatia's shoulder.

"Let go of me" Caroline begged.

"I'm here to take you home Caroline" It was Damon that had his arms around her. He was stronger and her fighting was useless as he continued to drag her further and further away from the picture of Tatia and Klaus.

Bonnie appeared from nowhere, she took Caroline's spot at the stream.

"Damon will bring you home Care" She said gently "There is no other way of getting back"

Damon realised her mouth. "This isn't the white room" Caroline cried to her.

"The white room is your subconscious, it can take any form" Bonnie finished.

The environment vibrated and bright lights flashed from the skies, she could hear faint screams as she was getting sucked in.

...

Her hands were over her face when she woke, thank god no one had seen her faint. She touched underneath her eyes, shocked to find them dry. She wasn't crying.

* * *

Klaus opened the great hall doors. A meeting had been called in his leave. A sea of lower class vampires had been called to be an audience. The three grand thrones stood idle in the front of the crowd. Rebekah had taken her rightful position on hers and Elijah sat in his. Katerina was nowhere in sight.

"Where is the dopple ganger brother?"

"This is not suitable for her" Elijah said meekly

There was a shirtless vampire forced on his knees by three vampires, to bow to Rebekah and Elijah.

"Who is he" Klaus ask, making his way to his seat. He couldn't get the kiss with Caroline outside of his head. He wanted her to be seated beside him during this meeting if only she hadn't fled so soon.

"He is one of Mikael's spies" Rebekah growled "I suggested we kill him already but Elijah wanted to be efficient and make a spectacle out of it"

"Elijah is right sweetheart, take this as an example for any one that defies us"

The crowd listen silently. Everyone was aware Mikael was an enemy; the originals had spread word that he was vicious vampire hunter but the little fact that he was there father was left unknown to everybody.

"You can't kill me" he helplessly, chocked while smiling.

Klaus stood up tall, he too wore a smirk, approaching the man. "Is that right little thing"

"Yeah" He answered, the one of the guards that was supposed to be restraining him, misjudged his hold and two of his hands slipped free. The man, knocked the guard back with his shoulder blade, the 2 other guards scrambled to regain control over their prisoner but he was persistent and the crowed was left with dropped jaws as the black hair vampire kicked the 2nd guard down and snapped the thirds one's neck. The 2nd guard jumped back to his feet and so did the 1st one with the blood rushing down his nose.

"Pathetic" Elijah mumbled.

By the time Trevor came forward from the crowd the 1st guard had already lost his heart. Trevor pulled the last guard standing out of the way, tearing apart part of his spine.

"Useless creature" he spat The body fell lifelessly with the others.

Before Trevor had a chance to pounce on the prisoner, Klaus had had enough and strangled his neck quickly and with ease.

"You're quite the pest aren't you?"

"Oh hunny I've been call worse" he replied, his hands scratching for Klaus to release him.

* * *

Caroline's head was pounding, the lights were even hurting her eyes. She had never felt so awful from one of those blackouts. She didn't even know what she should think about first. She glided across the hallways of the castle, she didn't know what she was looking for what she wanted to find out but finding Klaus appeared to be the answer.

She barged into the dining room; human food flooded her sense of smell. Maids where filling up various goblets but there was only was one person sitting at the table... Katherine. She looked up pleasantly; the knife paused from cutting the eggs on her plate.

"Caroline! Care to join me for brunch?"

"No, I'm not hungry Katherine" She titled her head to the side glancing at the door leading to the kitchens. "Have you seen Klaus around by any chance?"

"Um... Elijah told me that Klaus left yesterday for business" She frowned. "If not I would be with him"

"Oh Elijah must have forgotten to tell me" Caroline made up

"My lady" a female servant interrupted, in her hands was a silvery tray with a red small cushion on it she held it high over her head.

"Have you finished" Katherine ask plainly

"Yes My lady I have furnished it, it is spotless" The servant lowered the tray and Caroline thought she would fall backwards.

"What is that" Caroline stuttered

Katherine admiringly picked up the small flower carving from the tray; it was between her thumb and index finger. "My mother passed it on to me before I fled Bulgaria, her grandmother told her the flower in the new world means destiny, I don't know why but I always keep it close"

"Do you like it Lady Caroline?" Katherine searched for her but she had disappeared.

Caroline ran away as fast as her vampire speed could take her. She couldn't deal with this. She slowed down at in the other side of the castle in front of the grand hall.

* * *

"How long have you been spying on us" Klaus added pressure to his prisoner's neck.

"I'm not one of Mikael's spies" his voice came out high pitched.

"Lies" Someone from the crowd yelled. "We should watch him burn" another called.

"You can't kill me Klaus"

"Really" Klaus rolled his eyes, "If only I had a mirror I could make you watch as I kill you"

The crowd responded in cheers.

The black hair stranger shut his eyes for as second then reopens them, his veins expanding down; his eyes make the transition blue to black.

"Caroline would never forgive you"

Alarm flashed over Klaus' face, the crowd whispering who was this Caroline. Elijah stood up and started jogging down. "He doesn't know what he's talking about"

"I never thought he had been spying on us for that long" Rebekah said to no one. Her brothers understood what this meant, Mikael had been feed too much information and they would have to now run with the addition of Caroline by their side, she wasn't strong enough to fend for herself.

"MIKAEL KNOW'S ABOUT HER" Klaus infuriated began to crush his neck, he was red in rage.

The grand hall doors, bursted open and the angelic blonde, came in waltzing in. "Klaus I found you" She breathed, her heart stopped cold as her eyes focused on the black hair man, Klaus was holding up by his neck.

"Blondie finally, can you call your stalker of me" He coughed

_Damon will bring you home Care_

"Stop it"

Klaus gazed at her face; he had never seen her with such an expression.

"You know this man" Elijah asked, a vein popping out of his neck

"Yes" she replied distantly

"I told you she would never forgive you if you killed me" the black hair stranger said as Klaus soften his grip hesitantly.

_ There is no other way of getting back_

"He's name is Damon..."

* * *

**I actually wrote the majority of this chapter a week and a half ago but I hadn't posted it, I'm sorry :)**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**Caroline doesn't mean to give Klaus the cold shoulder at the start, it's because she's convinced she hasn't caught on to something. Which she hasn't... "Your my Missing half" "You have to make your heart whole" ;) That's all I'll say about it. Anyway Rebekah stumbles on 'naked' Damon and both she and Elijah are convinced he is a spy from Mikael so they put him up for a trial. Caroline while kissing Klaus hears Bonnie's voice calling her and Caroline figures that she'll faint and go to the White room and normal vampires don't really faint for no reason so she has to distance herself from Klaus so he doesn't ask her questions. Caroline has a different scenery to her White room and it's very random but foreshadows and enlightens Caroline's past and future. Henrik tells Caroline the time she lost her voice and couldn't tell anyone Henrik would die was not because of Bonnie of the witches telling her she couldn't change the future, it was her own heart that stopped her from speaking up because if Klaus never got turned into a Hybrid, he and Caroline would have never met in the future. And the scene with Tatia and Klaus shows a little of Caroline's Jealously. Sorry if it's confusing. **

bunnykay: _Just wondering now that Damon is back to a time that Katherine was human, how is he going to treat her, she was his great love for over a hundred years & now that she is human & "innocent" will that get him to fall for her again? Or maybe he'll make her payback for how she treated him when he was human._  
**This will defiantly be getting explored. You will find out what happens between Damon and Katherine, and how he treats her :)**

Jane Bennett:****_OMG, did she just do it? Make her heart whole? That would mean Damon would be stuck for nothing_ now  
**No not yet ;) but I'm glad your catching on, Damon isn't there for nothing he has a purpose I assure you.**

Geust: _But seeing as Rebecca and Caroline are friends in the past, does that mean that they will be friends in the future?_ **  
It isn't just Caroline that will remember her past friendship with Rebekah but Rebekah in the future is getting flashes and new memories :) I believe both will defiantly rely on one another way more in the future. **

SeraphCherub: _But i have some question: When exactly did Caroline time travelled? And the end of season 4? Then why is Kol still alive? And Klaus still in Mystic Falls...Second question: What about Elena? You always write about her being in danger, needing Bonnies help. But why? Why does she need her_ help?  
**Great Questions! This isn't exactly set in the end of season four, It does to an extent that follows the Vampire diaries and I use klaroline scenes and repeat quotes but I ignore everything I dislike about the show like murdering off Kol, I love his character so in my story I kept him alive and I don't want Klaus to leave so he hasn't. Plus Klaus has to get Carebear back before he goes anywhere. Second question, I haven't actually revealed what sort of 'danger' Elena is in, we'll find out once Caroline does :)**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable! :D Thank you for the lovely people that left me reviews!  
Special hugs for: **_ilyreid, bunnykay, jessnicole, Rucky, Jane Bennett, SkyBlue1309, Angel, Laura, justine, Ellavm18, Madame Penna, clairegleek, ferrylis, Klarolinefullsto, bellislefan, tvd-forever14, SeraphCherub, Sarisol, k, xxxLeanniexxx, EmmaRedVelvet, KyaraSalvatore _


End file.
